Triple Threat
by dandelion657
Summary: First in Legendary Trio series. The Oliver Triplets move to Blue Bay Harbor based on their parents asking. Little did they expect to become rangers. More summary inside.
1. Relocating

**Triple Threat**

**Chapter 1: Relocating**

_A/N: First in who knows how many stories for this series. Sarah, Katey, and Eloise Oliver, triplets with a mind link and ninja powers who happen to be the daughters of Tommy and Kimberly Oliver, live in Blue Bay Harbor once they get their ranger morphers. While they are there, they get jobs at their cousin's shop and stay with her. The three attend the Lost Element Academy on the outskirts of Angel Grove. Sarah controls fire, Eloise controls lightning, and Katey controls ice. They soon join forces with the wind, samurai, and thunder rangers. This takes them on a whole new adventure as they make new friends and let alone, new boyfriends. But if one of them holds a dark secret, how will it affect them all? Hunter/Sarah, Eloise/Cam, Shane/Katey Tori/Blake Dustin/Marah_

_So I had a few chapters started for my other stories on my laptop, but I haven't been able to update anything because my laptop's motherboard fried and I don't know how long it will be until I get it fixed. Until then, I only have my parents computer to use so updates won't be as frequent, especially with school starting next week. _

_This takes place during Prelude to a Storm and There's no I in Team._

_Song is "Tomorrow" by Barbra Streisand. _

_**Disclaimer:**__ I only own anything not in the show, exception being the song._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Character Profiles<strong>_

**Name: **Sarah Oliver

**Age: **17

**Hair: **brown

**Eyes: **hazel

**Ranger Status: **Pink Ninja Storm Ranger

**Element: **Fire

**Hobbies: **Singing, motocross, cycling

* * *

><p><strong>Name: <strong>Katey Oliver

**Age: **17

**Hair: **brown

**Eyes: **brown

**Ranger Status: **white Ninja Storm Ranger

**Element: **Ice

**Hobbies: **ice/figure skating, singing, skiing

* * *

><p><strong>Name: <strong>Eloise Oliver

**Age: **17

**Hair: **Black

**Eyes: **hazel

**Ranger Status: **Gold Ninja Storm Ranger

**Element: **Lightning

**Hobbies: **rollerblading, singing, bowling

* * *

><p><em>Storm Chargers<em>

"How come we have to move here again?" Sarah Oliver whined to her sisters. She was one third of a set of triplets. Currently, they were unpacking a moving van that was stationed outside their cousin's shop in Blue Bay Harbor. The three girls were staying with their cousin until their parents got settled in at Reefside. But they didn't know how much longer this visit was going be when something happened later that day.

"Because mom and dad want us to stay here while they get settled in at Reefside," Katey rolled her eyes as she carried out another box.

"And because they think the change of scenery will help with your recovery," Eloise Oliver added. She was the most mature of the three. "At least you moved past the sweatshirt phase," she remarked, looking at the pink t-shirt with jeans her sister was wearing.

"Whatever," Sarah sighed. The three each carried a couple boxes into the shop. The minute Katey, who was leading them, set foot in the shop, a bunch of alarms went off.

"Dustin," a blonde called into the back room as she, a guy in red, and a guy in yellow ran out. The guy in red crashed into Katey causing the triplets to fall, but he didn't stop to help.

"How rude," Katey muttered as the three picked up the boxes. Thankfully nothing fragile was in the boxes. "Kelly we're here!" The red head headed over to the three.

"Hey how was the trip?" she asked as she went to grab a couple boxes. They followed her into the loft above the shop where they would be staying.

"Long," Eloise stated. "This one over here kept getting us lost," she pointed at Sarah.

"I told you you shouldn't have trusted me with the maps," Sarah defended herself. They made it to the loft and set the boxes down before heading out to get more.

"Is she still recovering?" Kelly asked Katey when they were out of earshot of the other two.

"Mom and dad think moving here will help and the therapy sessions," Katey explained. "She's been going since, but they want her to continue. At least she's made some progress."

"So I won't push her into working just yet," Kelly nodded. "She still riding though?"

"I'm sure she won't mind if you sponsor her," Katey nodded, catching on to where it was going.

"Katey will you hurry up?" Eloise called. "We got to get going soon!"

"Yeah whatever," Katey sighed.

* * *

><p><em>Lost Element Academy<em>

"I got a bad feeling about this," Sarah bit her lip as they made their way to their entrance of the ninja academy.

"Quite being a worry wart," Katey scoffed. "What could go wrong?"

"You do know you just jinxed that right?" Eloise raised an eyebrow. They entered to find their school being lifted into the sky as well as some of the students.

"We have to help them!" Katey stated. The three ran forward but were stopped when their Sensei ran up to them, a box in hands.

"Girls," she breathed. "I need you to take these and run! You'll know what to do!" She shoved the box into Eloise's hands and was encased in a bubble. Sharing looks of fear, the three ran out of the academy where they'd be safe.

"What's in it?" Sarah wondered.

"I don't believe it," Eloise gasped as did the other two. This was going to be a long vacation.

* * *

><p><em>Storm Chargers<em>

"So you girls ready to work?" Kelly asked as her cousins reentered the shop.

"I got an appointment in a half hour so I'm gonna head there," Sarah stated. She got a few things from upstairs before leaving again.

"Should she be driving with her condition?" Kelly frowned.

"Her therapist wanted her to try and drive their on her own for this visit," Katey shrugged.

"So when do we start?" Eloise smiled.

"Right now," Kelly handed them vests. The two set to work.

* * *

><p><em>Storm Chargers, next day<em>

"Anything you wanna talk about?" Kelly asked Shane as he sat on a table in the back playing with the wheels of his skateboard.

"Hey Kelly, you're a good boss, right?" he asked, walking over.

"Except when she's making her cousins work," Eloise smirked as she walked by them, overhearing the question.

"You only got these jobs because I owe your parents a favor or two," Kelly shot back. Shane was just plain confused when she turned back to him. "No one's ever quit on me."

"So how do you do it?" he wondered. "What's the trick?"

"There's no trick," Kelly shook her head. "You just work with them. Give them a chance. We're more like teammates you know?"

"Yeah but how can you be sure things won't get messed up if you don't do them yourself?" Shane frowned.

"Even doing things yourself sometimes can get messed up," Eloise came back over and started unpacking a box of shirts to go on sale.

"I trust the people around me," Kelly answered. "Especially my friends and family."

"Put me down!" a woman yelled from outside, catching the three's attention.

"What was that?" Katey popped up next to her sister. They all saw things outside flying in the air.

"I'm scared of flying!" a guy shouted.

"Stay here," Shane ordered. The two Oliver girls shared a look of confusion and wonder. "I'll check." He ran out of the store.

"Angel Grove all over again," Sarah muttered as she entered the shop.

"You knew this was going to happen since yesterday," Eloise pointed out as Kelly walked away.

"Hopefully it's won't last as long as Angel Grove," Katey wished.

"Better not jinx it now," Sarah warned.

"So how did it go?" Katey prompted.

"I don't have to tell you two everything," Sarah slumped on the counter in between them. The other two shared another look before Eloise began humming. It wasn't long before she began singing as well.

"_The sun will come out  
>tomorrow<br>bet your bottom dollar that  
>tomorrow<br>there'll be sun_

_Just thinking about  
>tomorrow<br>clears away the cobwebs  
>and the sorrow<br>'til there's none"_

Now Katey joined in in perfect harmony.

"_When I'm stuck with a day  
>that's gray<br>and lonely  
>I just stick up my chin<br>and grin  
>and say"<em>

Sarah now joined in as well, creating a perfect harmony with the other two.

"_The sun'll come out  
>tomorrow<br>so you got to hang on 'til  
>tomorrow<br>come what may_

_Tomorrow  
>tomorrow<br>I love ya  
>tomorrow<br>you're always a day away_

_Tomorrow  
>tomorrow<br>I love ya  
>tomorrow<br>you're always a day away"_

The three laughed as they finished singing the song. It always made all three feel better when one was down in the dumps. They sang it a lot lately.

"Feel better?" Eloise asked.

"Yeah I guess," Sarah agreed. "Thanks."

"Anytime sis, anytime," Katey smiled.

* * *

><p>AN: I know it's short and what not, but it's the first chapter. I'm planning on sequels for this at least through jungle fury, and possibly some after that. So what's going on with the girls now?


	2. Lifting Spirits

**Triple Threat**

**Chapter 2: Lifting Spirits**

_A/N: Based on Beauty and the Beach. The triplets are settled in and ready for their first day of work. Well, two out of three are. What's the dark secret that one of them holds? When will it be revealed? Who's holding that secret? What's going on?_

_Song is "Keep Holding On" by Avril Lavigne_

_**Disclaimer: **__I only own Katey, Sarah, and Eloise, the wonder triplets._

* * *

><p><em>Storm Chargers<em>

"Sarah get your butt down here!" Katey yelled up the stairs of the sports shop. They had only been here a week and they already had a daily routine. Kelly introduced them to their coworker Dustin and his friends Shane and Tori. As much as she hated to admit it, Katey find Shane kind of cute, but shrugged it off. She didn't really have time for a relationship.

"She not coming down again?" Eloise asked, coming over.

"No and if she doesn't hurry she's going to be late," Katey groaned.

"Well give her a break," Eloise suggested as she folded shirts. "We have to be patient with her."

"You're not the one driving her to her appointment," Katey stated. "I know she can handle driving on her own again, but she doesn't want to."

"She's still got an hour until she ahs to be there and it's only a ten minute drive," Eloise checked the clock on her cell phone.

"Really?" Katey looked at her watch. "Man this thing must be broken."

"Hey Tori," the two greeted when the blonde surfer walked over to the counter and grabbed a magazine. Dustin inched his way in between the two girls.

"You know, Shane thinks you're mad at him," he spoke.

Ignoring that the two other girls were there, she replied "Wow I guess that's why he gets the red suit." The two girl shot each other looks.

"What's going on this time?" Katey wondered. They had only been there a week and they already knew of the trio's habits.

"Well what happened?" Dustin frowned. "It didn't really sound like a big deal to me."

"You don't get it either," Tori faced the three. "I'm a girl. A Girl."

"Yeah I know but… you're not like a girl girl," Dustin stammered.

"You're like a guy-girl," Shane helped.

"Nothing wrong with being a tomboy," Eloise mumbled. "Ignore them Tori. They're being idiots because they don't understand that girls can be girly and athletic."

"My advice to you both," Kelly walked over to step in. "Stop trying to make it better 'cause it's only getting worse." She handed Tori an envelope. "This just showed up for you."

"That's weird," Tori frowned as Shane moved closer to the group to see. "From where?"

"Dunno," Kelly shrugged. "Just found it out back."

"Sounds suspicious," Katey narrowed her eyes.

"Hey what's it say?" Shane wondered.

"Girl Sport magazine saw me surfing and wants me for a photo shoot," Tori read. "An article of Beauties of the Beach."

"At least its not one of those tabloids filed with lies," Eloise grumbled.

"Isn't that the one where they have like these incredibly gorgeous girls?" Shane asked.

"Yeah, so?" Tori glared.

"Ok we'll just go back to silent mode," Dustin carried Shane away.

"Smart choice," Katey smirked.

"So you think you're gonna do it?" Kelly wondered.

"I wanna show them that I'm not just some dopey tomboy," Tori stated.

"Hope that's a good enough reason," Kelly said. She walked away as Tori walked out and Sarah walked in.

"How was the track?" Eloise asked. Katey just gaped.

"Better than Angel Grove," Sarah sat her helmet on the counter.

"You were at the track?" Katey demanded.

"Uh yeah," Sarah rolled her eyes.

"So I've been screaming upstairs for you to get your butt down here for ten minutes when you were really at the track?" Katey questioned.

"I asked El to tell you I was heading there," Sarah pointed out. "And judging by the look on her face she never told you."

"That's what you get for leaving skates in the middle of the hallway causing me to trip over them," Eloise smirked.

"You better run," Katey went to charge her sister. Eloise made a dash for the door and Katey followed her out. Kelly walked back over.

"They at it again?" she asked.

"Yep," Sarah nodded. "If Kay's not back in time to drop me off you can take me, right?"

"Not a problem," Kelly agreed.

"I'll be in my room," Sarah walked upstairs.

* * *

><p><em>Streets<em>

"Eloise get back here!" Katey shouted as she chased after her sister.

"Fat chance!" the girl cackled.

"I'm not gonna hurt you!" Katey pouted.

"How can I know for sure?" Eloise smirked and faced her sister. "You can get pretty violent."

"Look," Katey breathed. "Ever since that happened, I feel like we should be protecting her instead of pulling what you did."

"Which was?" Eloise raised an eyebrow.

"Letting her go somewhere without both of us knowing!" Katey rolled her eyes. "Let's just head back and make sure she got to her appointment, ok?"

"Yeah fine," Eloise shrugged as both set for the shop. "I still can't believe that happened. I mean, he seemed like such a good guy."

"I can't believe he'd stoop that low," Katey growled. "And why did it happen to her?"

"Hopefully we've threatened him off enough," Eloise nodded. "Dad looked ready to kill when we got there."

"I'm sure he would've if he didn't want to get arrested," Katey rolled her eyes. "But we got other things than that to focus on. Like the morphers we were given the other day."

"Gotta saw I never saw it coming," her sister mused. "But how are we supposed to find the other rangers?"

"Yeah it's not like we're going to stumble into the middle of one of their battles and catch them morphing," Katey scoffed. A van drove by. "Hey, wasn't that Shane, Tori, and Dustin?"

"Yeah wonder where they're off too," Eloise frowned.

"Come on let's follow them," Katey dragged her sister after the van. Upon seeing it stop, the two hid in some bushes that were on the sidewalk. They walked as Tori stepped out in front of the van in a ninja uniform, then looked back to the other Tori who was facing her, but this one was in weirder clothing.

"You don't think…" Eloise trailed off, only to be shushed by her sister so they could hear.

"Anything you can do, I can do better," the Tori by the van snarled.

"Except pick clothes," ninja Tori retorted. "And what is with that hair?"

"You think you're funny?" Tori one snapped. "Bring it on girlfriend!" she threw off her civilian clothes to reveal her ninja uniform. The two girls began fighting as Shane and Dustin got out of the van. In the bushes, the two girls were watching with interest.

"Dude, we gotta help her," Shane went to move forward.

"Wait wait," Dustin pulled him back. "Which her?" They sat watching the two girls for a few minutes.

"Come on let's go," Shane and Dustin ran forward, trying to help their friend.

"Tori's busy I heard you say," a monster stopped them. From their spot in the bushes, the stared wide eyed as their new friends morphed in front of them. Sharing a look, they raced off without being seen.

* * *

><p><em>Storm Chargers<em>

"Sarah!" Katey and Eloise yelled for their sister as they raced into the shop, frightening half the customers.

"Whoa where's the fire?" Kelly demanded, noticing the speed.

"Where's Sarah?" Katey breathed.

"We need to talk to her right away," Eloise added.

"She's upstairs sleeping but I don't think you should…" Kelly was cut off as her cousins ran up the stairs. "Bother her. Why did I volunteer to put up with them again?" Upstairs, the two found their sister sleeping on her bed. Both jumped on it to wake her up.

"Ow!" Sarah grumbled as her head hit the headboard. "What the hell?"

"Oh good, you're awake," Katey plopped down.

"Yes and if you don't mind I would like to get back to my nap!" Sarah huffed.

"But we got news regarding the rangers," Eloise stated. Sarah shot up and looked at her two sisters.

"Talk to me," she ordered. Despite what happened, she still managed to be the leader of the trio and the toughest.

"So while Kay was chasing me through the streets," Eloise recounted. "We saw Shane, Dustin, and Tori look-a-like drive past us. Kay got the idea to follow and hide."

"So while we were hiding, Tori comes out and fights her clone," Katey picked up. "And then this robot thing that called himself the Copybot came out of nowhere, and Shane and Dustin morphed into the red and yellow rangers!"

"Breathe," Sarah instructed. "Are you sure it was them?" seeing both nod, she sighed. "So we found our teammates, but it's not like we can just go up to them and say we know who they are and we're your new teammates and show them the morphers."

"True," Eloise frowned. "But what if we act like we don't know anything about their identities and show up morphed for some battles from now on?"

"I like that idea," Katey seconded. Her watch beeped. "Uh-oh. We were supposed to be at the park to perform ten minutes ago!"

"Well what are we waiting for?" Sarah scrambled out of bed. "Let's get going!

* * *

><p><em>Park<em>

"All set girls?" Sarah sighed from where she stood on guitar and at one of the microphones.

"As we'll ever be," Katey nodded. She was on drums.

"Ditto," Eloise nodded from where she stood on bass guitar and at the other microphone.

"Let's do this," Sarah faced forward. The curtain opened up and the girls began playing. There was no crowd yet, but within the first few seconds a few people had stopped to watch. Walking along behind the crowd were Tori, Dustin and Shane.

"Hey what's that?" Tori wondered upon hearing the music. One of the girls had started singing.

"I don't know but whoever it is is good," Shane became mesmerized.

"She'll be glad to hear that," Dustin chuckled as he pointed his friend to the direction of the small stage that was set up. Shane's jaw dropped upon seeing his crush performing and singing, and her sisters accompanying her. From the minute they met, Shane developed a crush on Katey and had told Dustin and Tori about it. And though she never said it to anyone but her sisters, Katey had a crush on him too. Up on the stage, the girls finished their song and the small audience applauded. Taking that as a chance for an encore, the three began playing a different song.

"_[Katey]  
>You're not alone<br>Together we stand  
>I'll be by your side<br>you know I'll take your hand  
>when it gets cold<br>and it feels like the end  
>there's no place to go<br>you know I won't give in  
>No I won't give in<em>

_[All three]  
>Keep holding on<br>'Cause you know we'll make it through  
>we'll make it through<br>just stay strong  
>'cause you know I'm here for you<br>I'm here for you  
>There's nothing you can say<br>nothing you can do  
>there's no other way<br>when it comes to the truth  
>so keep holding on<br>'cause you know we'll make it through  
>we'll it through<em>

_So far away  
>I wish you were here<br>before it's too late this could  
>all disappear<br>before the doors close  
>and it comes to an end<br>With you by my side I will fight  
>and defend<br>I'll fight and defend_

_[All three]  
>Keep holding on<br>'Cause you know we'll make it through  
>we'll make it through<br>just stay strong  
>'cause you know I'm here for you<br>I'm here for you  
>There's nothing you can say<br>nothing you can do  
>there's no other way<br>when it comes to the truth  
>so keep holding on<br>'cause you know we'll make it through  
>we'll it through<em>

_Hear me when I say  
>when I say I believe<br>that nothing's gonna change  
>nothing's gonna change destiny<br>Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly  
>yeah yeah yeah yeah<em>

_La da da da  
>la da da da<br>la da da da da da da_

_[All three]  
>Keep holding on<br>'Cause you know we'll make it through  
>we'll make it through<br>just stay strong  
>'cause you know I'm here for you<br>I'm here for you  
>There's nothing you can say<br>nothing you can do  
>there's no other way<br>when it comes to the truth  
>so keep holding on<br>'cause you know we'll make it through  
>we'll it through<em>

_Keep holding on_

_Keep holding on  
>there's nothing you can say<br>nothing you can do  
>there's no other way when it<br>comes to the truth  
>so keep holding on<br>'cause you know  
>we'll make it through<br>we'll make it through"_

The crowd cheered, including the three ninjas. The girls, mainly Eloise and Katey, pulled Sarah in for a hug. Shane, Tori, and Dustin had to admit they were great singers. The triplets looked out over the bigger crowd and smiled and waved. The curtain closed letting the three girls be.

* * *

><p>AN: So sorry this took forever to update, but I had writers block and I said I wouldn't update this story until I got my laptop back, which I did! So I hope you enjoy this chapter and I'll try and update as much as possible. Anyway, enjoy!


	3. Looming Thunder

**Triple Threat**

**Chapter 3: Looming Thunder**

_A/N: I want to start off by thanking prophet144 for giving me some tips on writing. And just to be clear, I know that if Tommy and Kim were to have teenage kids and it followed the correct time, they would be younger. But where this is AU (as I forgot to mention in a lot of my stories considering most of them are), the time line is the same as the one in my "Daughter of Legends" series, but here it it anyway:_

_1985-triplets were born (zeo rangers)_

_1986- turbo_

_1987-1995 – Space ( I know it's a long time, but it's my fanfiction so…)_

_4 year gap_

_1999 – Lost Galaxy_

_2000 – Light Speed Rescue_

_2001- Time Force_

_2002 – Wild Force_

_2003 – Ninja Storm_

_2004 – Dino Thunder_

_And from there it's normal years (as in the year the season aired)._

_I hope that helps somewhat. And I'm going to try writing in parts that don't involve the girls at all, so I'll see how that works. _

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own anything in the show._

* * *

><p>"Yeah Dustin," Kelly cheered. "Go Sarah!" she was watching her employee and cousin compete in the motocross race. Sarah was a little more advanced than Dustin when it came to motocross, but that's thanks to her years of riding. She was the only girl in the race and some of the riders weren't happy. Kelly was nervous for her cousin's sake, given Sarah's condition. They were all a bit distracted when two new guys out of nowhere came and practically dominated the track. Refusing to lose to some punks, Sarah sped forward, passing the two and leaving them in the dust. The two boys were slightly ahead of Dustin, with the boy not far behind. All three were catching up to Sarah, but once the finish line was in sight, she sped off and by it. The two newcomers right after, and Dustin following them. Sarah and Dustin both pulled over to stop by the Storm Chargers van where Kelly was waiting.<p>

"Man you ever seen those guys before?" Dustin wondered as he took off his helmet. Sarah kept hers on out of fear.

"They ride like factory pros," Kelly observed as the other two boys pulled over to a stop by a truck. "I would've remembered."

"I'm just glad they don't race one-two-fives," he took a sip of water.

"You alright Sarah?" Kelly turned to her cousin as Dustin went over to talk to the two guys.

"Fine," the brunette sighed. She still felt frightened and scared.

"Need some Advil?" Kelly held out a box. She brought it just for her cousin.

"Thanks," Sarah took one and removed her helmet to swallow. "So, who are those new guys? I've never seen them."

"Neither have I," Kelly shrugged. "Dustin went to find out. Are you sure you're ok?"

"Kelly I'm fine," Sarah snapped.

"Just making sure," Kelly surrendered. "I promised your parents that I would help you and that's all I'm trying to do. Can you go tell Dustin I need his help loading your bikes in the van?"

"No problem," Sarah hopped off her bike and walked over to where Dustin had Just made it over to the boys.

"Hey there," Dustin greeted as the boys pulled of their helmets. "How's it going?"

"The track's a little soggy," the taller of the two stated.

"But it didn't seem to slow you guys down," Dustin rolled his eyes.

"Hey," the shorter one shook Dustin's hand. "I'm Blake. My brother Hunter."

"Hey," Hunter nodded.

"Wait you guys are brothers?" the yellow ranger frowned.

"We're adopted," Hunter scoffed.

"All right," Dustin blinked. "Well I'm Dustin. I haven't seen you guys out here before. Where's the home track?"

"We come down from," Blake began.

"You wouldn't have heard of it," Hunter interrupted.

"Easy bro," Blake scolded. "And he wonders why we don't have any friends. Hey listen man you were fast out there before."

"Yeah right man," Dustin argued. "I must be giving up a couple seconds of lap to you guys."

"You get too much air on your jumps," Hunter spoke. "It slows you down."

"He's right," Blake agreed. "Dark and brooding but right."

"Dustin!" Sarah called as she finally caught up to him. Blake and Hunter noticed her and couldn't help but think she seemed familiar.

"Hey Sarah," Dustin flung an arm around the girl as she got closer to them. She flinched slightly but no one – except Hunter – noticed. "This is Blake and Hunter. Guys, this is Sarah."

"Hey," she greeted, shrugging Dustin's arm off. "So you're the new guys who beat this one?" she pointed at her friend.

"Yeah but we're nowhere near as fast as that other guy who beat us," Blake shrugged.

"First of all I'm not a dude," Sarah spat. "And second, don't always assume it's a guy riding."

"You ride?" Blake raised an eyebrow.

"Would I have all this gear on and kicked your asses otherwise?" Sarah retorted. She looked at them as if trying to figure something out, but she knew they felt familiar.

"Well listen you two wanna follow us?" Blake offered.

"Can't," Sarah shook her head. "I have somewhere to be and Kelly needs his help with loading the bikes into the van."

"Yeah no worries," Hunter shrugged. "Next time."

"Later," Sarah walked back over to her cousin with Dustin. Once they were out of hearing range of the two boys, she spoke again. "Something about them feels familiar."

"You've seen them before?" Dustin questioned.

"Maybe," Sarah bit her lip. "What were their last names?"

"Bradley."

"It can't be," Sarah whispered to herself.

"Hey you coming?" Dustin wondered.

"Uh, tell Kelly I'm running late and have to be somewhere," Sarah pleaded. "She'll understand."

"But…" he began to protest.

"Later!" she ninja streaked off, forgetting that she was in public. Dustin noticed this and his jaw dropped. Did he see things right? Shaking his head, he knew he had somewhere to be.

* * *

><p>"Hey Tori!" Dustin called as he walked through the middle of the woods. "Shane!" Still nothing. He was now switched into his ninja gear and had his backpack around his shoulder. "Hey come on! Man don't tell me I missed training again!" He sighed. "Why do I do this to myself? Come on you guys!" He heard a whooshing noise and a few seconds later, Kelzaks appeared. He was stuck in the middle of the circle. Out of instinct, he began defending himself. After exchanging some blows, Dustin was on his back with the Kelzak's swords pointed at him. They were about to kill when an engine caught their attention. Tori and Shane came speeding by on cycles, firing at the Kelzaks and saving their friend.<p>

"Yeah! Awesome!" the red ranger cheered. Dustin stood up and watched in awe. "Coming through!"

"Oh dude!" Dustin marveled the cycles.

"Hey Dustin," Cam greeted as he appeared beside the boy. "You know I told these guys not to engage the enemy until the bikes were ready. But of course, no one ever listens to the guy with glasses."

"So dude what," Dustin blinked. "These are the tsunami cycles?"

"These are great!" Tori cheered as she rode over the boys, who ducked to avoid being hit. They stood up straight when she landed.

"Man I thought these things were months off from being ready!" Dustin sighed.

"So did I," Cam muttered.

"So wait, you got something for me?" the yellow ranger wondered.

"No, should I?" the tech guy frowned.

"Oh come on!" Dustin whined. "Quit joking around man!"

"No seriously," Cam kept the act up. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"So what?" Dustin huffed. "You're saying the motocross guy is the only one who doesn't get a tsunami cycle?"

"All right all right," Cam held up a controller. He moved the joystick around and a truck pulled up on the road. "Meet your new mobile command center." The back door opened up and Cam directed the cycle down the ramp. "Check this out."

"Oh dude," Dustin gaped.

"Well put Dustin," the boy in green rolled his eyes.

"So what?" Dustin wondered. "Anything I should know?"

"Yeah just be sure to…" but the dirt boy was already off, morphing and riding away on the cycle. "Why bother?"

"That's what I'm talking about!" Dustin cheered as he caught up to Tori and Dustin.

"Dustin," Shane greeted with a thumbs up. "You made it!"

"These rock!" Dustin grinned.

"Look!" Tori pointed. "The creeps are back."

"Not gonna be a problem," Shane smirked. The three split off in different directions, each taking on a different group of Kelzaks. It didn't take long for them to complete the job. The rangers pulled to a stop by the mobile command center and hopped off the tsunami cycles, demorphing.

"Hey guys," Cam walked over to them.

"Hey uh," Shane began. "These bikes work pretty good…"

"You were lucky Shane," Cam interrupted as he examined one of the cycles. "They still need some fine tuning." He tossed Dustin his backpack. "Since you're the bike expert, why don't you take a look at these specs and give me an altitude chart for auto-jetting? And don't try to play videos games or something like you would do."

"Okay dude," Dustin agreed. He took the disc and shoved it in his backpack. "You know, I'm not a complete doofus."

"Well here's your chance to prove it," Cam walked towards the truck.

"Hey Dustin," Shane walked over to his friend. "Where were you today?"

"Oh uh at the track man," Dustin replied. "Me and Sarah met these two guys…they were crazy, crazy fast man. I'm hooking up with them later."

"Yeah whatever," Shane snorted. "Just remember what's important here."

"Speaking of Sarah," Dustin frowned. "I could've sword I saw her ninja streak earlier."

"Ninja streak?" Tori raised an eyebrow, finally getting interested in the conversation. "Sarah ninja streaked?"

"I think so," Dustin nodded. "After we met the two guys she took off so fast there's no way it couldn't have been ninja streaking."

* * *

><p>"Where's the fire this time?" Katey grabbed her sister who dashed into the store. "What's the rush?" Sarah stopped and took a few short breaths. Eloise came out of the back room and noticed this. She dropped the rag in her hands and rushed over to her sister.<p>

"What happened at the track?" she demanded. "Did you run into…"

"No I didn't," Sarah shook her head.

"Then what is it?" Katey frowned.

"I knew I saw them before!" the brunette ranted as she walked around the store.

"Saw who?" Eloise demanded. "Sar, you're starting to scare us!"

"Who did we hang out all the time with in middle school before they moved away in freshman year?" Sarah avoided her sisters' gazes.

"A little more specific please," Katey wished. She and Eloise and Sarah hung out with a lot of people in their school years. They followed their frantic sister around.

"Who did we hang out most of the time?" Sarah grumbled as she finally sat on one of the couches. "When us three were a close group with three others?"

"Well the other three were guys and we know how one turned out so," Eloise trailed off.

"No!" Katey gasped. "This is where they moved to?"

"Apparently!" Sarah groaned. "I ran into them at the track with Dustin. I thought I saw them on the tracks before!"

"So where are they now?" Katey wondered, in hopes of seeing her friends again. When they were in fourth grade, up until freshman year, the three girls along with two other guys and Sarah's ex were a tight group of friends. Sarah and her ex were dating since seventh grade and even after the other two moved. The break-up was only a few months ago and still fresh. The final memories haunted the brunette. But the other two boys had moved away before freshman year, and they never knew where to. Until now.

"I don't know as long as I don't see them," Sarah grumbled.

"How can you say that?" Eloise gasped. "They're your friends too!"

"What if they ask about…"

"I get it," Katey nodded. "Don't worry. We'll protect you. And you know they wouldn't hurt you. God knows that boy had the biggest crush on you and probably still does."

"You think?" Sarah perked up.

"Obviously you still have yours on him as well," Eloise chuckled. At the front of the store, Dustin was talking to Hunter and Blake. Tori and Shane walked over.

"Hey you guys cool," Dustin introduced. "You guys finally get to meet! Uh, Shane, Tori, Hunter and Blake. Where are the girls?"

"Talking in the back," Tori supplied. "Hey," she greeted the guys.

"Hey how's it going?" Hunter returned.

"Pretty good," Shane replied.

"Dustin's told us a lot about you," the crimson clad boy stated.

"But not everything," Blake looked at Tori, causing her to blush.

"Hey uh Dustin, can I talk to you for a minute?" Shane wondered. The two walked over to the counter. Back on the couches, the triplets got up and walked towards the front of the store. When Katey and Eloise saw Blake and Hunter, the two ran up and caught both in a death hug.

"What the?" Blake blinked, not exactly sure what was going on. Sarah rolled her eyes at her sister's antics and stood next to Tori. "What's going on?"

"You don't remember us Bradley?" Katey pouted as she and Eloise pulled away and stood by the other two girls.

"We bothered to remember you two," Eloise crossed her arms.

"Huh?" Hunter frowned.

"How do you two not recognize your friends since elementary school?" two of the three triplets chorused in perfect unison.

"I knew I saw a familiar face," Hunter smirked.

"Come on Tori I gotta go," Dustin walked balk over, grabbing the blonde and pulling her out of the store. Shane followed them. Now it was the triplets and their childhood friends.

"So what happened to you guys?" Katey wondered. "You leave Angel Grove and don't bother to stay in touch?"

"It's been kind of hectic since then," Black chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. "So what's up with you guys?"

"Nothing much," Eloise shrugged. Sarah was keeping quiet and not answering. "Moved out here to help Kelly with the shop. How's your parents?"

"They died," Blake sighed.

"We're sorry," the three girls chorused.

"So Sarah," Hunter turned to the girl who barely spoke. "How's…"

"Coming Kelly!" the brunette in question raced off, her fear kicking in.

"I'll set an emergency appointment," Katey groaned, pulling out her cell phone. She pressed a number on speed dial and waited for an answer. Blake and Hunter frowned confused.

"Well it was nice seeing you two again," Eloise finished the conversation. "Maybe we'll see you around more often." She went off to find her sister. Shane walked back up to the door of the shop, forgetting to mention something to the girls, but stopped when he overheard Hunter and Blake talking.

"What did I say?" Hunter turned to his brother as they walked around the store.

"I don't know but I do know you still got a big ass crush on her," Blake smirked.

"No it's like she's changed," Hunter shook his head. "She doesn't seem like her usual upbeat, happy-go-lucky self."

"Now that you mentioned it, you're right," Blake thought. "But man that Tori is fine!"

"Question is," Hunter scoffed. "Why do they hang out with a goof like Dustin?"

"Maybe they like doing charity work?" Blake snorted. Angry, Shane walked away.

* * *

><p>"Sarah are you ok?" Eloise asked as she entered the shared bedroom. She found Sarah curled up on her bed with a blanket around her, rocking back and forth. "Oh Sarah!" she ran over and wrapped her arms protectively around her sister. She figured this would happen. Ever since the break-up, she's been like this whenever someone brought it up. Therapy was helping her get over it, but every time it was mentioned, it brought up flashbacks and caused Sarah to become trapped. "It'll be ok. He's not here. You're safe." Sarah leaned into her sister and sobbed into her shirt. She hated her life.<p>

"She's got an appointment in a couple hours," Katey took a seat on the other side of Sarah. She leaned in to hug the girl and make her feel more safe. This was killing her and Eloise too, mainly because they had to see their sister like this. It was terrifying.

"Until she's ready," Eloise spoke to her. "We keep her away from Blake and Hunter, if he's going to keep bringing it up."

"But you have to forgive him for not knowing," Katey deadpanned. "They don't know. And we won't tell them until she's ready. But, I think I have a cure for this."

"What do you have in mind?"

* * *

><p>AN: Cut it off there. Hope that last bit gave you some clue to Sarah's secret. Not sure which story I'm going to reveal it fully, but whenever I do, it won't be pretty. The triplets know Blake and Hunter, and are happy to see their friends again. Blake and Hunter noticed a change in Sarah and want to know why. Katey has a plan to up Sarah's mood. What will happen next?


	4. Thunder Strangers Part I

**Triple Threat**

**Chapter 4: Thunder Strangers **

**Part I**

_A/N: Chapter four! Yay! Katey's idea for cheering Sarah up is put into action. What is it? What surprises will occur in this chapter? Will anything? How will things work out?_

_**Disclaimer: **__I only own the triplets._

* * *

><p>"Unbelievable."<p>

"Dude that's so sick it's just wrong."

"Check out the lines on that baby. The way they move…dude I can't believe it!"

"You better not be doing anything illegal!" Cam scolded from where he entered ninja ops. He walked in only to find Shane and Dustin on his laptop. The two boys quickly tried to cover what they were looking at. Cam reached over and took the computer from them. "Let me see," he looked at the screen and frowned. "The tsunami cycles?"

"Yeah man," the two boys chuckled.

"Shouldn't you be doing school work or annoying your parents or something?" Cam groaned.

"Well I mean, you know, it was already switched onto this channel so we thought we'd just go for it," Dustin shrugged.

"Computers don't have channels Dustin," Cam sighed as he typed away. "And I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't cruise in here without asking me first."

"What's the big deal?" Shane demanded. "We didn't hurt it."

"It's just taken me two weeks to make the changes to the onboard telemetry system," Cam explained. "I just don't want anything to…" the computers beeped. "Please say this is a dream!" the computer shut down and four red x's appeared across the screens. "I don't believe this!"

"You're sweating like, really really bad man," Dustin observed. "You ok?"

"It's frozen!" Cam shouted. He got up and moved over to the mainframe. "The system's locked up! It's totally dead!"

"Yeah but you backed it up, huh?" Shane wondered.

"Of course I did," Cam nodded. "I must have." He turned to Dustin. "Dustin, you have the back up. I gave it to you on that disc."

"Oh yeah yeah yeah yeah right," the yellow ranger remembered. "It's in my back-," he reached behind his back to get it but realized it wasn't there. "It's in my backpack."

* * *

><p>"Ow!" Eloise grumbled as she was hit with a shirt. "What the hell?" she frowned. She looked to her right and saw things flying around in the back room and behind the counter. "Dustin?"<p>

"Oh hey El," Dustin popped up.

"Mind telling me why the hell you're trashing the shop?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Please tell me you understand the concept of cleaning," Katey walked over with the pile of shirts Dustin tossed around. "Things go onto the shelf?"

"You know what?" Dustin walked around to the other side of the counter. He began looking through the racks. "I've lost my backpack and and I can't even think about anything else until I find it."

"What happened in here?" Kelly demanded as she walked down stairs. "It looks like a tornado hit!"

"That would be Dustin," Eloise pointed. "He lost his backpack."

"You'll find it," Katey assured.

"Hey I've been meaning to ask," Kelly began. "Have you seen Blake or Hunter?"

"They kind of blew me off last week," Dustin shrugged. "Haven't seen them since."

"That's not like them to blow people off," Eloise frowned, sharing a look with her sister.

"Have you got a cell number?" the red head continued.

"Yeah sure why?" Dustin reached for a paper but Katey handed her cousin the numbers first.

"I got the money I needed for regionals next week," Kelly explained. "I got to put a 250 team together like, yesterday."

"All right," Dustin handed her the paper. "Hey well you know, what about me?"

"I've only got a budget for 250's, Dustin," she sighed. "And those guys and Sarah have the experience on big bikes. You understand, right?"

"Yeah sure I mean um," Dustin stuttered, feeling a bit hurt. "If I were putting a team together I'd want them too. Um, you know what, I got…I got to go now." He left the shop.

"Couldn't have done it a little easier Kel?" Katey smirked. She began refolding the shirts.

"If I could, I would've," Kelly stated. "Have either of you seen your sister? She's not upstairs and the calendar says she doesn't have an appointment."

"So she's not anywhere?" Eloise shot her twin a look. Both new exactly where she was and what she was doing.

"She was going to the beach with Tori, remember?" Katey rolled her eyes. It was a lie, but it was their cover story. Sarah became good friends with Tori, but she was still a bit leery about Shane and Dustin. Kelly and her sisters knew why, but Tori didn't and didn't question it.

"She told you but not me?" Eloise pouted.

"Payback for making look like an idiot in front of Shane and Dustin," Katey scoffed.

"You're lucky neither of us have spilled about your crush on him," Eloise grinned. Katey went to hit her with a shirt but the slightly older brunette ducked down in time.

"Remind me again why I'm related to you guys?" Kelly groaned.

"Mom's your cousin so deal with it," both replied in unison. Kelly walked off as the two high fived.

"We pulled that off pretty well," the eldest one said.

"Yeah but you think we did the right thing?" Katey pouted. "I mean, sending out Sarah to do this job based on her condition?"

"She'll be fine," Eloise assured. "As long as she doesn't run into anyone, we're good. Besides, ninjas are great at sneaking around."

"But we sent her off an hour ago and she hasn't given us the call!" Katey complained. At that moment, the two heard their morphers beep. They looked down at them and then at each other. They knew it was time.

* * *

><p>"Hey Sarah!" Eloise and Katey greeted. The streaked in and hid in the bushes alongside the brunette. Sarah was sent to stake out the quarry where most of the ranger fights took place. If she saw them come in, she was supposed to contact her sisters and they would come running. So far, everything was going as planned. The three wind rangers were looking for something in the quarry, but they weren't exactly sure what.<p>

"Dammit," Sarah jumped. "Don't scare me like that!" she breathed.

"Sorry," Eloise huffed. "What'd you got?"

"So far they're just looking for something, but I'm not sure what," Sarah reported.

"Think we should morph?" Katey wondered.

"Couldn't hurt," Eloise agreed. "Looks like they could use some help," she pointed out a crimson and navy ranger, watching the other three out in the open from a cliff.

"Ready?" Sarah asked.

"Ready," the other two nodded.

"Element Storm, Ranger Form!" the three girls morphed. Sarah's suit was like Tori's, but pink where there was blue and the flame symbol where Tori's water symbol was. Katey's suit was the same but an ice symbol where the symbols would be and was white. Eloise's was gold and held the lightning symbol across the chest. All three girls stood morphed and ready to jump in when needed.

"That looks painful," Sarah winced as they saw the crimson and navy rangers fire at the wind rangers. They shushed her so they could listen to the conversation and pick the right moment to enter.

"Who are you?" Shane demanded.

"What's with the attitude?" Tori wondered.

"Hello, anybody home?" Dustin called.

"Obviously you didn't get the memo," Crimson turned around.

"Old rangers out," Navy faced his enemies. "New rangers in."

"Now?" Eloise whispered.

"Now," Katey nodded. The three fired at the thunder rangers, causing them to fall down. The girls landed in between them and the wind rangers after leaping out of their hiding spot.

"Perfect timing," Sarah smirked. "I think they're right about old rangers out, new rangers in."

"I couldn't agree more," Eloise grinned. "What about you?"

"Considering we're newer than they are, I have no choice but to agree," Katey nodded.

"What?" Dustin gaped. "You expect us to fight you?"

"That's the general idea of evil rangers," Sarah rolled her eyes. Crimson and Navy streaked towards them, battle ready. The triplets held their ground and at the right moment, drew their ninja swords. They held them out so when the two boys streaked by, they were hit. "We don't tolerate people picking on our friends!"

"Doesn't seem like they wanna talk," Shane coughed.

"I vote for kicking their wanna be butts," Tori growled.

"I hear ya," Dustin agreed.

"Didn't anyone ever teach you to play nice?" Shane charged the navy ranger.

"We don't do nice," Navy went after his prey. Tori and Dustin took on the Crimson one.

"We're seriously letting them have all the fun?" Katey pouted.

"Wait for it," Sarah instructed.

"Three, two one," Eloise counted down.

"Now!" the three chorused. They each pulled out their weapons, which all happened to be bows.

"Fire bow!"

"Lightning bow!"

"Ice bow!"

"Bow cannon!" they combined the three to form a cannon that shot multiple arrows at once. With careful aim, they fired at Crimson then at Navy, hitting both and helping the wind rangers. Though both boys were hit, they drew their thunder staffs and slashed at the wind rangers. The three fell down.

"They have sticks!"Shane observed.

"Really big sticks," Tori added.

"Anybody got a suggestion?" Dustin wondered.

"This good?" the triplets echoed as they fought the two other rangers. It seemed easy to them. Both boys were knocked to the ground, not putting up much of a fight. They couldn't. Something was holding them back. They wanted to fight, but found they couldn't bring themselves to hurt the three. Crimson and Navy stood, clutching their chests in pain.

"You want an idea?" Crimson coughed. "How about, give up?"

"Trust us," Navy continued. "It'll be much less painful that way."

"Over my dead body!" Sarah hissed. Her sisters had to hold her back from lunging. They knew what she was doing, but it would be dangerous.

"Oh I get it," Shane rolled his eyes as he stood. "This is a training thing isn't it?"

"Cam you got us," Tori replied.

"I think this is for real," Dustin denied.

"You got that right," Eloise agreed.

"All right," Crimson asked his partner. "Ready?" Before anyone could attack, the two disappeared in a flash.

"Where'd they go?" Shane wondered.

"Really far away," Dustin crossed his arms. "If we're lucky."

"Don't bet on it," Katey sighed. "They'll be back."

"Who are you guys?" Tori questioned.

"Friends," the three replied before streaking away, leaving three confused wind rangers behind.

* * *

><p>"One at a time!" Sensei cut the chatter short. The rangers arrived back at ninja ops and immediately began questioning the guinea pig about the five new rangers.<p>

"Sensei," Shane started. "Who were all those guys?"

"Two of them fight in the style of the thunder ninja academy," Sensei recalled. "And the other three fight in the style of the element ninja academy. This is all I know for certain."

"I thought Lothor captured all the other ninja schools?" Dustin frowned.

"Could he have turned two of them against us so he could fight fire with fire?" Tori wondered.

"Their fire comes deep from within," Sensei stated. "Even Lothor cannot be driving them to attack with such passion."

"You know," Dustin grumbled. "I don't care what their problem is. All I know is those dudes almost smoked us."

"Yeah but they didn't," Shane sighed. "And I want to know why."

"Maybe it's because those other three rangers defended us," Tori shrugged. "The thunder rangers seemed like they couldn't hurt the others. What I want to know is why they're not hurting the other three."

* * *

><p>"Man that was a rush!" Sarah gushed as the three girls walked into the shop. They were talking about the fight that just occurred.<p>

"I take it my plan to get you to feel better worked?" Katey smirked.

"Like a charm!" Sarah nodded.

"That was fun!" Eloise smiled. "Why didn't we join sooner?"

"And leave them guessing longer?" Katey raised an eyebrow. The three made their way over to the couches and sat, Sarah in the middle. "That's a bit cruel."

"So now that they know we exist," Sarah continued. "How do we tell them?"

"My method," Eloise stated. "Wing it!"

"That could work," Sarah nodded.

"There you three are!" Kelly came over to them, arms folded over her chest, and an angry stare directed their way. "I've been looking for you everywhere!"

"Sorry," the triplets winced. Their cousin wasn't pretty when angry.

"You could've at least told me where you were going," Kelly huffed. "Especially you Sarah, considering…"

"I know I know," Sarah interrupted, not wanting to get stuck again. "I should've told you. But I needed someone to pick me up from the beach because Tori had to go somewhere and these two came to get me."

"Just don't let it happen again," Kelly ordered. "Did you take your meds?"

"Took an Advil this morning," Sarah rolled her eyes. "I'm fine Kel."

"Okay," Kelly returned to work.

"That was close," Katey groaned.

"You're not the one who had to lie," Sarah pointed out. Eloise's cell phone rang, causing the three to turn quiet. The brunette flipped it open.

"Hello?"

"_El, can you three meet us at the track?" _Blake's voice came over the line.

"Uh yeah why?" Eloise frowned. "Everything all right?"

"_There was an attack and we think some people might've gotten hurt," _Blake stated. Eloise hung up without another word.

"We missed another attack," she hissed. "People down by the track could've been caught in the crossfire and Blake and Hunter are there. They called us to see if we can go help them."

"Kelly!" the other two yelled. "We're going to the track!"

"Just be careful!" Kelly warned.

* * *

><p>"Are you guys nuts?" Sarah demanded as she and her sisters got out of the Storm Chargers van. They were at the track and Blake and Hunter ran over to them. "People wouldn't be outside during attacks!"<p>

"We think they need help," Hunter rolled his eyes. "Come on!" he took Sarah's hand, causing her to wince, and pulled her along as he ran. Blake did the same to Katey and Eloise, wasting no time.

"Slow down!" the three girls huffed.

* * *

><p>AN: Here's chapter four. Hope you enjoyed it. Thanks to all the reviewers for this story for reviewing!


	5. Thunder Strangers Part II

**Triple Threat**

**Chapter 5: Thunder Strangers**

**Part II**

_A/N: The triplets fought for the first time. Now they continue. How will they react upon learning their long time friends are the thunder rangers? Hunter and Blake know the three are hiding something from them, but it's personal and they won't push the subject too much. Will all go right in the end?_

_**Disclaimer: **__I only own things not in the show._

* * *

><p>"Come on!" Blake urged as he, Hunter, and the triplets ran up the hill. They were heading towards the wreckage from the fight. "There!" he pointed to where Tori, Shane, and Dustin were stumbling up the hill. The five ran over to help them.<p>

"We were riding when we saw the smoke," Hunter explained as the three girls helped them up. Sarah helped Tori, Katey helped Shane, and Eloise helped Dustin.

"Are you guys ok?" the brunette wondered.

"Yeah thanks," Tori groaned.

"What happened?" Hunter demanded. The girls thought about rolling their eyes, but realized the others didn't know the triplets knew, and Blake and Hunter were there.

"We heard in the car on the way here," Katey began.

"They think it's some kind of monster attack," Eloise finished.

"You can't get damage like this if it wasn't," Sarah grumbled.

"Huh?" the other five frowned.

"We grew up around this stuff," Sarah shrugged. "It's gotten normal for us."

"That sort of thing happen a lot around here?" Blake frowned.

"You never wondered why housing was so cheap?" Shane retorted.

"We need to call someone," Eloise suggested.

"The police, the FBI, The CIA," Katey offered.

"No guys we're fine," Tori declined. She gave the two boys behind her a look as Blake and Hunter shared their own. The triplets noticed and decided not to question right away.

* * *

><p>"Well, you've managed to reduce years of technological advance," Cam scolded as he held the morphers in his hands. The three rangers were standing in front of him, looking upset. "Into a pile of scrap metal in a single afternoon. Not to mention what you did to the zords."<p>

"Cam," Sensei interrupted. "Now is not the time."

"I'm sorry," he apologized. "You're right. Thankfully, the auto-retreat allowed the reactors time to reset the holographic portals. I've engaged the self-reconstruct functions."

"Dude, I have no idea what you just said," Dustin blinked.

"They're fixing themselves," Cam translated as he sat in front of the mainframe. The other three followed him to it. Sensei bounced off of Dustin's head and onto the desk.

"Hey Sensei, why didn't they finish us off?" Shane frowned.

"I mean, those zords they had were sicko bro," Dustin added. "I mean, Sensei."

"Thunder zords," the guinea pig introduced as his son pulled up the data on the main frame. "Created by the same technology that powers your own."

"And these thunder ninjas work for Lothor?" Tori raised an eyebrow. "That doesn't make any sense."

"Yeah, no more than Zurgane booking it out of there when they showed up," Shane agreed.

"I suspect," Sensei offered his advice. "That, as with all evil alliances, there is dissension in their ranks…Dissension that can be used to our advantage when the time is right."

"I hope these are under warranty," Dustin sighed, referring to the morphers.

"I just feel totally helpless," Tori crossed her arms over her chest. "There's gotta be something we can do."

"For now, you must return to your normal lives," Sensei responded. "If Lothor suspects anything out of the ordinary, it will only give him more power."

"And be careful," Cam continued. "They've already stolen the tsunami cycle disks somehow. Whoever you speak to, make sure you trust them."

* * *

><p>"Dude, you've changed that oil like, four times all ready," Shane stated to his yellow clad friend. Both were sulking in the back room of Storm Chargers, thinking the battle over.<p>

"Yeah I –I don't know man," he stood. "I just can't stop thinking about why those thunder punks didn't just destroy us when they had the chance you know?"

"Sarah!" Katey and Eloise yelled, interrupting whatever either boy was going to say next. Sarah was running away from them, trying to avoid them. "Get back here!" The brunette ran into Hunter and Blake, and hid behind the two.

"If you want your best friend to live," she whispered up to them. "You won't let them kill me," she motioned to her sisters. Eloise and Katey were drenched in water and looking mad at their sister.

"If you two are going to kill her," Kelly stepped in the way. "At least go clean up first. Sighing in defeat, the two girl ran upstairs to change.

"Hey Kel," Blake greeted. Sarah now stood in between the two boys.

"Hey," she pulled out three sets of forms. "Just fill these out before the next race and we're good to go. Make sure your parents sign them …"

"We don't live with our parents," Hunter snapped. Sarah hit him in the chest.

"Oh, I'm sorry," the red head apologized.

"Hey don't sweat it," Blake assured. "We'll get the forms back to you tomorrow, ok?"

"Great," Kelly smiled. "I'll see you out there then." Blake and Hunter left the shop as Sarah followed her cousin.

"Uh Kel, you really want me to go to Reefside to get my parents signatures for this?" she asked.

"I signed it for you," Kelly stated. "Your parents left you three in my car for who knows how long and therefore gave current guardian rights to me."

"Well I gotta go get ready then," Sarah skipped off. Back in the back room, Shane and Dustin continued their conversation.

"I'm going to go see if they wanna hit the track later," Dustin bit his lip.

"I don't know man," Shane frowned. "There's something about those guys."

"Come on man," Dustin patted Shane's shoulder with a greasy hand, getting some on the red shirt. Realizing what he did, he ran out of the store before Shane could hurt him with more than a glare.

* * *

><p>"I said I was sorry," Sarah rolled her eyes. She and her sisters were walking to the track to meet up with Shane and Dustin. "How many more times do I have to say it?"<p>

"It's not how many more times you have to say it," Katey smirked.

"It's how long we make you wait for our revenge," Eloise finished. "We still gotta plan it."

"Do you guys really have to get revenge on me?" Sarah pouted as they neared the boys.

"And when you got to the alley," they heard Shane finish his question. "Blake and Hunter were gone?"

"Yeah man what's up with that?" Dustin wondered as he fixed his bike. "You know what? Maybe…maybe they're really like, master illusionists, you know, like that guy on TV who makes the tanks disappear?"

"They're not master illusionists," Katey rolled her eyes as she took a seat in the grass.

"They just like pulling random stunts and showing off," Eloise agreed. Sarah sighed in annoyance at her two sisters. Eloise may have been the most mature of the three, but sometimes, that was debatable.

"Hey," Hunter walked over to them. "Have you guys seen Blake?"

"Not since earlier," Sarah shrugged. "Why? He gone missing?"

"Gee, second time today he's just disappeared?" Shane snorted. Katey smacked his leg for his attitude and caused him to stumble.

"No need to be rude about it," she scolded.

"I think I just found him," Eloise smirked as she pointed to Tori's van, which was stopped just a little further away from them.

"Thanks," Hunter walked away.

* * *

><p>"I got your morphers guys," Tori whispered to Shane and Dustin. She whispered because the triplets were there and she didn't want them to overhear. "And I think we're going to need them." Blake and Hunter came around the corner and walked up to them.<p>

"Hey," the greeted.

"Hey guys," Dustin and the triplets returned.

"I just wanted to say thanks for taking care of my bro," Hunter stated.

"Any time," Tori nodded.

"We owe you one," the crimson clad boy continued. "And we always make good on our promises."

"That's true," the triplets piped up, giving their assurance.

"Ok," the surfer nodded. "Good to know. Thanks."

"We gotta get home," Blake smiled. "Parents…you know how it is." The triplets raised an eyebrow at them curiously. They know they were told the Bradley parents were dead.

"Yeah ok," Tori agreed. "I'll catch you later." The two boys walked away. The girls got up and followed them, wanting to know what's going on.

"What was that back there?" Sarah demanded as they caught up.

"What was what?" Blake frowned.

"You two told Kelly and us your parents were dead," Eloise recalled.

"So you lied to them three why?" Katey narrowed her eyes.

"It's complicated," Hunter sighed. "You wouldn't understand." The two boys broke off in a run, leaving the triplets confused.

* * *

><p>"Friendly aren't they?" the alien cackled as the wind rangers stood back up in the quarry.<p>

"You want friendly?" a voice rang through the air.

"Well you got it!" two more answered as the elemental rangers appeared and effectively cut the monster. Once he was flying backwards, the three girls stood tall and smirked. Before something else could happen, the two thunder rangers appeared, but they were facing the alien.

"Like fighting a giant frog wasn't bad enough," Shane grumbled.

"Thunder staffs!" the thunder rangers called. They ran straight past the six rangers and attacked the alien. The six were confused.

"But I thought we were on the same side?" the alien complained as he was bashed around. "I guess not. Polytrons!"

"Thunder shields!" the thunder rangers put shields up around them, reflecting the polytrons. The explosion caused the alien to be blown around.

"Now this is completely confusing," Katey frowned as the thunder rangers continued their assault.

"I thought evil rangers were supposed to fight the rangers, not aliens?" Eloise thought.

"Maybe it's a new generation," Sarah shrugged. She just wanted this fight to be over with. They watched as the two formed the thunder blaster and shot the alien, destroying it.

"Hey wait!" Shane called as the other six ran forward. "What's up with you guys?"

"Why did you just help us?" Tori wondered.

"Hello? Anybody in there?" Dustin rolled his eyes. The thunders strolled by, not sparing them a glance.

"We're even," Crimson sneered. "Wind rangers."

"Maybe they're the strong, silent types," Tori suggested as the other three rangers streaked off.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Eloise whispered as the three girls, still morphed, followed the three wind rangers towards Ninja Ops.<p>

"Shut up and yes," Sarah snapped. "It is. Maybe we can figure out something if we follow them."

"Unless they kill us for intruding first," Katey rolled her eyes. They watched Tori, Shane, and Dustin walk into an underground room and they silently followed, picking up on the last of the conversation.

"Yeah that's what they told Kelly," Dustin stated as the six walked down the steps, the triplets unnoticed. "No parents."

"Blake and Hunter lied to me?" Tori pouted. "Why?"

"Hey!" Shane yelled as he spotted the thunder rangers come out, holding Cam in between them. The six rangers, three still morphed, felt the need to take up defensive positions. "What are you doing here?" The thunders dropped their suits to reveal Blake and Hunter, causing all of them, especially the triplets, to gasp. Sarah streaked out immediately. Sensing something troubling their sister, Eloise and Katey followed, always going unnoticed. The other three dropped their stances.

"So what do you want?" Dustin asked. "How did you get in here?"

"Ask her," Hunter nodded towards Tori.

"Blake?" Tori looked at the other boy.

"I'm sorry," he apologized. "But we had to find the Ninja Ops. I didn't mean to use you."

"If you hurt him I will hunt you down," the surfer threatened.

"Leave him," Hunter ordered. "We got what we want." Cam was shoved towards the rangers as the thunders disappeared.

"Everyone alright?" Tori wondered.

"What did they want?" Shane questioned.

"My father," Cam stated. "They took my father!"

* * *

><p>AN: So this chapter didn't go how I planned, but I couldn't really think of anything to write for it. So what will happen next time? Will the triplets rip Blake and Hunter's heads off?


	6. Thunder Strangers Part III

**Triple Threat**

**Chapter 6: Thunder Strangers**

**Part III**

_A/N: Since I'm ahead in writing for my story "Operation Misery," I thought I'd update this one with the next chapter. Of course, it might be a little sketchy._

_Last time, Blake and Hunter were revealed to be the thunder rangers. The triplets still haven't shown they were the element rangers. Upon seeing the guys they grew up with being the enemy, Sarah fled ninja ops immediately followed by her sisters. Why, exactly, did they flee?_

_And…what is the secret that one of them holds?_

_**Disclaimer:**I only own things not in the show._

* * *

><p>"See," Shane snorted. "I knew there was something about Blake and Hunter." The rangers were in Ninja Ops trying to locate the thunder rangers and their Sensei. They hadn't noticed the element rangers had followed them and knew how to get there and fled.<p>

"Well, man," Dustin sighed. "You don't need to say I told you so, okay? I mean, I feel bad enough already."

"That's them," Cam pointed to the screen. "My father enclosed himself in an energy sphere before he was captured. That'll protect him and allow us to track his location within a twenty five mile radius."

"But he can't transform or use his ninja powers, can he?" Shane wondered.

"No, and he's about to go out of range."

"Why are they taking him out there to the middle of the forest?" Dustin frowned.

"Found it!" Tori called from where she stood by the bookshelf, book open in her hands. "The mountain of lost ninjas."

"Of course!" Cam realized. "

"Oh that's where all those freaky ninja ghost dudes are, right?" Dustin frowned.

"So you do study your ninja history."

"Sometimes."

"Then you should know that the mountain of lost ninjas is where the cavern of spirits is," Cam got up.

"Which houses the gem of souls," Tori read. "It's the only thing on Earth powerful enough to break the energy sphere surrounding Sensei.

"That's gotta be what the thunders are after," Cam stated.

"Then that's where we're going."

* * *

><p>"Are you alright Sarah?"<p>

"I will be," the brunette grumbled. The triplets had streaked into the forest and were still morphed. They streaked out of Ninja Ops when they found out that Hunter and Blake, the guys they thought of as their older brothers, were the evil thunder rangers. And Sarah was really hurt, but it wasn't entirely because of the crush she had on Hunter. The girls were lurking in a tree. Katey and Eloise were trying to calm down their sister. "Once I kick their ass."

"You can't leave us out of it," Katey smirked. "I thought they were our brothers."

"Something must've happened to them," Eloise reasoned. "I mean, they would never intentionally go evil. We know that."

"But it still hurts," Sarah sighed. "I thought we could trust them, when they go ahead and betray us."

"But they didn't know it was us," Eloise argued. "And they won't until we yell at them. And they can't hurt us in battle. They never could."

"Shh," Katey hissed. "I hear something." The trio looked down and saw the two boys in question, walking through the woods. And they were holding some energy sphere thing.

"I don't know about you bro," Blake sighed. "But I'm not really digging this place."

"Don't be such a baby," Hunter scoffed. They walked on. In the trees, the triplets followed them.

"You should be afraid, thunder rangers," Sensei stated. "There are spirits here of the darkest warriors the world has ever known."

"Quiet," Hunter snapped. "We know what we're doing."

"Have you not learned that taking revenge on one who has caused you no harm makes you as guilty as the one who hurt you to begin with?"

"You destroyed our parents," Hunter scowled. "Parents who adopted us and gave us a life. You deserve everything that's coming to you." They continued on with the girls closely following. Something wasn't right.

* * *

><p>"Tracking systems are online," Cam reported as he and the three wind rangers were riding towards the forest in the mobile command center.<p>

"How long until we get there?" Dustin sighed.

"I told you to go before we left ninja ops."

"That's not why I'm asking. I'm just freaking here."

"Hey Tori," Shane turned to the blue ranger. "It wasn't your fault."

"Well then whose was it?" she retorted.

"You were just doing what you thought was right. It could've happened to any of us."

"This is as far as I go," Cam stated. "The rest is up to you. Please find my father."

* * *

><p>"How much further?" Blake wondered as he led his brother through the woods. The two had yet to realize the triplets were following them.<p>

"Almost there," Hunter replied.

"Good." A strange sound caught their attention. They stopped walking. "Did you hear that?"

"Yeah," Hunter nodded. Before they could take another few steps, ghoul like creatures appeared out of nowhere. Hunter set down the orb Sensei was in.

"Thunder Storm, Ranger form!" the two boys morphed. They began to fight off the ghouls.

"Should we help them?" Katey wondered.

"Try and recover Sensei while we're at it," Sarah nodded. The three hopped down from their tree. Sarah worked on fighting the ghouls off. Eloise helped. Katey grabbed a hold of Sensei and fought off the ghouls that were trying to grab him.

"This is so sad," Eloise sighed.

"Tell me about it," Katey groaned as she kicked a ghoul away.

"I'll be taking that!" Hunter snatched Sensei and began to fight off more ghouls.

"Hey!" Sarah hissed as she streaked by and knocked down some. "He doesn't belong to you!"

"They just keep coming," Hunter stated, ignoring her. After all, they still didn't know who these three were.

"Oh great," Eloise complained as the ghouls trapped all five, back to back, in a circle. And explosion set them free. Shane, Dustin, and Tori rode in on their tsunami cycles.

"Whoa," Dustin blinked. "Who do we fight?"

"Anyone not wearing a primary color?" Shane suggested.

"Hey!" the triplets cried. "We're on your side!"

"Good plan!" Tori agreed. A ghoul knocked her off her cycle. Everyone else joined into the fighting. Sarah took on her own bundle. Katey had a pack to deal with. Eloise dealt with a herd of the ghouls. Shane, Dustin, and Tori were no longer on their tsunami cycles as they fought. Hunter and Blake fought close together so they could try and escape quickly. And all the while the fight for Sensei was going on. It wasn't much longer before the eight were back to back.

"These guys are fearless," Shane commented.

"They're dead," Tori shrugged.

"It's not like they have a lot to lose," the triplets agreed.

"So that would be the glass half empty, right?" Dustin frowned.

"How about a truce?" Shane suggested. "Let's do this together."

"Fine by me," Hunter agreed. "But only for now." They broke off into groups. The triplets worked together. Shane and Hunter fought with each other. And Blake helped out Tori and Dustin. With their newfound teamwork, they managed to kill the ghouls quickly.

"That was great teamwork," Sensei praised when they were done.

"Let's go," Hunter ordered after he and Blake separated themselves from the wind rangers. "We're outta here." The two streaked off.

"They're getting away!" Tori cried.

"Not on our watch!" the triplets followed the thunders.

"What's up with those guys?" Dustin grumbled.

"No they're not!" Shane stated. The three quickly took off.

* * *

><p>All eight landed in the quarry. They began battling it out. Well, more like the six good rangers fought against the thunders. Blake and Hunter were only able to hurt the wind rangers. It confused them why they couldn't seem to hurt the other three.<p>

"Why are you doing this?" Dustin demanded.

"Simple," Hunter stated. "Revenge."

"Whoa," the triplets cried as the ground began to shake.

"Revenge for what?" Shane ignored it.

"Uh-oh," Tori blinked as a zord controlled by Zurgane came into view.

"Hey, is that…"

"Zurgane!"

"Who gave him keys to a zord?" Dustin mused.

"And why does he get one before us?" Katey pouted.

"That'll keep 'em busy," Hunter nodded.

"Yeah," Blake agreed. The two streaked off.

"Oh no you don't!" Sarah took off after them.

"Wait for us!" her sisters followed her.

"Not again," Shane sighed.

"You guys go after them," Tori stated. "I'll keep Zurgane busy."

* * *

><p>"Get back here Bradley!" Sarah yelled as she tackled Hunter to the ground. He tripped and fell as Sensei rolled out of his hands. Eloise chased after him as Katey handled Blake. Sarah got off as the four began to fight. Shane and Dustin joined in when they got there. Eloise set Sensei aside so she could help. But Hunter picked it up. He tossed it to Blake who used the sphere as a shield when Shane went to kick him. The red ranger ended up kicking Sensei instead.<p>

"Oh sorry Sensei!" he apologized.

"I am fine," the guinea pig assured. Blake went to toss it to Hunter but Dustin caught it. Blake snatched it back as Hunter kicked Dustin away.

"You ok?" The girls helped him up.

"Yeah," he nodded, forgetting the fact that he didn't know the three outside of battle. "I just wish I knew what they meant by revenge."

"Come on," Shane urged. "Let's find out!" the five charged after them. The fighting resumed as the seven battled it out. Sensei flew into the air. Everyone jumped to get it and each had a hand holding onto it as their feet touched the ground. Hunter and Blake kicked the boys away. They tried to kick the triplets away but found they couldn't do so. Instead, the girls kicked Hunter and Blake away and latched onto the sphere. Shane and Dustin spotted the megazord falling as the girls tried to keep Sensei away from the thunders.

"Zurgane!" Dustin called as Tori stood the megazord up. "Here comes the fun!"

"Ha ha!" Shane grinned. "Tori's taking you to school."

"Recess is over," Hunter and Blake drew their thunder staffs. The other five drew their ninja swords. Sensei was sitting on the rocks from when he was knocked out of the girls hands accidentally. The four boys went head to head as the three girls hung back.

"This is getting us nowhere," Eloise shook her head and sighed.

"It'd make it so much easier for them if they knew who we were," Katey shrugged.

"But they can't know yet," Sarah argued. "Come on!" they ran to help out Shane and Dustin.

"This is getting old," the red ranger grumbled when he was flung down. The triplets attacked Blake and were getting the upper hand. Hunter was fighting Shane and Dustin and managed to knock the two down. The triplets ran over to help them up. Blake stood by Hunter.

"Your sensei destroyed our parents," he stated.

"And now it's payback time," Hunter grabbed Sensei and the two walked off.

"Dude, they can't be right," Dustin stood.

"It's a lie," Shane agreed.

"Hey bozos!" Sarah called to the thunders. "Forgetting something?" Hunter and Blake frowned before turning to her. Sarah was holding Sensei in her hands. But the boys thought it was impossible. How did she get him back? Hunter and Blake were holding Sensei in their hands as well. Confused, the boys examined the one in their hands. "Let's go!" Sarah pulled the other five along.

* * *

><p>"I think we lost them," Eloise checked behind her. Sarah handed the wind rangers their Sensei back.<p>

"Thank goodness," he spoke.

"You're all right now Sensei," Shane snapped his visor open as Dustin did the same.

"Hey how did you do that?" Dustin wondered.

"What do you mean?" Sarah blinked.

"They took a fake," Katey shrugged. "We always have a backup plan."

"So we created a fake energy sphere and when they took it, they didn't bother checking it," Eloise elaborated.

"Hey guys!" Tori ran over to them. "You got him." She snapped her visor open.

"Mind if I cut in?" Blake asked as he came down on them, thunder staff drawn. He began fighting the three wind rangers and they noticed Sensei fell out of their hands.

"Not again!" he groaned. Far away from them, Hunter formed the thunder storm cannon. He aimed it at the fighting group.

"Come on Blake!" he growled. "Get out of the way!"

"I can't!" Blake returned. "Just take your shot!"

"You guys, look out!" Tori called when she noticed it. The triplets managed to flip out of the way but the others got hit. Sensei was blown right over to Hunter, who picked him up. Blake stumbled to his feet and ran over.

"We got what we came for," Hunter stated. "Let's bail!" they streaked off before they could be stopped.

"Dammit!" the triplets swore.

"Man I can't stand those guys," Shane grumbled.

* * *

><p>"The ninja spirits sense our presence," Sensei warned as the demorphed thunder rangers walked towards the cavern of spirits.<p>

"The cavern," Blake pointed ahead of them.

"Consider what you are about to do carefully," the guinea pig advised. "There are powerful forces here."

"Quiet," Hunter ordered. "The gem of souls should take care of you."

* * *

><p>"Hunter and Blake think sensei destroyed their parents," Shane thought over. The triplets had come with them, but refused to reveal their identities yet. "There's no way he could do something like that."<p>

"Of course he couldn't," Cam turned from his seat in the truck. "My father's only ever fought in self defense. He teaches his students respect, decency, and virtue."

"We know that," Tori eased. "We don't believe those lies any more than you do."

"I don't know what to do," the boy in green sighed.

"I do," Shane stated.

"Just be careful."

* * *

><p>"No!" Shane shouted as he led the other five into the cavern. They found Blake and Hunter holding the gem of souls above Sensei, getting ready to destroy his energy orb. The orb was perched on a pedestal. Both boys turned. "Put it down. Sensei didn't do anything."<p>

"Lothor told us everything," Hunter hissed.

"Your Sensei destroyed our parents," Blake added.

"Lothor saw the whole thing."

"And you believed him?" Tori raised an eyebrow.

"Why shouldn't we?" Hunter demanded.

"Well dude," Dustin shrugged. "He's not exactly known for being one of the good guys."

"You two need to put it down," Eloise eased them. Since she and her sisters knew both boys well, they also knew their parents. "Now I'm not saying he did anything, but even if he did, it wouldn't solve your problems."

"Your parents wouldn't want you to deal with it this way," Katey continued. The two had a soothing manner in their voices, Blake and Hunter almost seemed convinced to drop the stone on the ground. "They would want you to just move on."

"You don't know what our parents would want," Blake snapped. "You don't even know us or them!" Sarah shared a thought with her sisters before continuing. They were in between the thunders and the winds.

"That's where you're wrong," she sighed. All three girls dropped their morph. Everyone else stood in shock. This explained why Blake and Hunter haven't been able to hurt those three in battle. They never could hurt them anyway, even when they were younger. Shane, Dustin, and Tori couldn't believe that the girls they befriended in the past month or so were the elemental rangers they were curious about.

"We're done talking," Hunter's mind snapped back to reality.

"No!" they all raced forward as Hunter attempted to bring the stone down.

"Put it down Hunter," a male voice ordered. Everyone looked up to see two ghostly figures appear, one male, one female.

"Who are you?" Shane asked.

"Mom?" the crimson ranger gasped. "Dad? How did you…"

"This is the mountain of lost ninjas," Mr. Bradley stated. "We'll be here for all eternity."

"Because of him, right?" Blake pointed at Sensei.

"No Blake," Mrs. Bradley shook her head. "He's not responsible for what happened to us."

"Well then who is?" Hunter demanded.

"The one they call Lothor," his dad replied.

"Now there's a shock," Tori rolled her eyes.

"They're fading," Hunter realized.

"No wait," Blake called. "Come back!"

"We'll always be looking after you," their mother assured.

"Make us proud," Mr. Bradley added before they faded completely.

"Come back," Hunter whispered.

"What a sight," a new voice entered. Everyone turned to face Lothor, who was smirking behind them. "The thunder rangers crying for their mommy. My ears were burning. You've been talking about me, haven't you."

"Can't say things said were pretty," Sarah glared.

"It was you all along," Hunter growled as he and his brother stepped forward. "You lied to us."

"Not the brightest bulbs on the tree are you?" the space ninja rolled his eyes. "Now, give me the hamster. We have business to attend to."

"Actually dude," Dustin corrected. "He's a guinea pig."

"We're not giving him to you," Shane stated.

"Then I'll take him," Lothor went to blast them. He fired but Hunter blocked it using the gem. Everyone else ducked out of the way. Lothor vanished.

"What happened?"Tori wondered.

"You nailed Lothor," Eloise awed. Hunter opened his hand to reveal the shattered gem.

"Whoa hey how did you do that?" Shane blinked.

"The gem of souls," Hunter frowned. "It's broken. I used it to protect us, but it shattered."

"That's bad, right?" Dustin questioned.

"For better or worse," Sensei removed his energy sphere and drew the attention to him. "The power of the gem cannot be destroyed."

"Speaking of power," Katey brought up. "What happened to Lothor?"

"I suspect that he is very much alive," Sensei stated. "And, I fear, more desperate than ever."

* * *

><p>"Here you go," Katey handed a customer her bag of purchases. Shane was standing next to her because he was trying to find out answers on how they got their ranger powers and how they knew who was what ranger. And he wanted an excuse to talk to her. Tori was off somewhere while Ella went to watch Dustin and Sarah's race with Kelly.<p>

"Hey, how'd the race go?" the red clad boy asked spotting the four enter.

"Could've been better," Kelly sighed.

"Blake and Hunter didn't show," Dustin stated as he set the spare tire and jug of gas down. He and the others stood by the counter.

"I thought they were all set?" Shane frowned.

"So did I," Kelly walked away.

"I thought they'd be there so I could kick their asses!" Sarah pouted.

"Sar, you always kick their asses in motocross," Eloise rolled her eyes.

"But it's fun."

"What's up with her?" Tori wondered as she walked in seeing Kelly walk off.

"Blake and Hunter blew the race off," Katey shrugged.

"Yeah I know," the blonde surfer admitted.

"What happened?" Dustin pressed.

"Are they coming back?" Shane questioned.

"They're gone," Tori answered.

"Gone? Where?"

"Not sure," she bit her lip. "They said to say goodbye."

* * *

><p>"So how long you think we'll be gone?" Blake wondered as he and Hunter headed for who knows where down a beach.<p>

"Why?" Hunter scoffed. "You got a reason to come back?"

"We both do."

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry to keep you all waiting. I don't really like the third part of Thunder Strangers. And as I said before, I'm updating this because I'm a bit ahead in my Daughter of Legends series. That is my top priority as far as stories go, but I'll try and update this one when I can because I have some really good ideas for it.


	7. Nowhere to Grow

**Triple Threat**

**Chapter 7: Nowhere to Grow**

_A/N: Last time the triplets joined the team and revealed their identities as rangers to the others. Hunter and Blake realized their mistakes and took time to think about it. I'm actually going to try and write this episode in because I had a good idea for it._

_**Disclaimer:**I only own things not in the show, minus the song._

* * *

><p>A lone figure lurked in the shadows of the night, hiding amongst the trees. He had a mission and intended to complete it. This man was very determined and hated taking no for an answer. And after what happened when he first tried to carry it out, it helped him become more determined to do so. He stopped in his tracks to look up at the window he had to get into. He smirked when he saw it wasn't too far up and it's be easy to get in. Slowly and carefully, without making too much noise, he made his way up.<p>

* * *

><p>"Can we go now please?" Tori begged. She, Katey, and Eloise were in the blonde's van. Shane was skating and Dustin was filming him, using a night vision camera. It was the boy's idea to come out and do this. Sarah refused to come because she wanted to try and get some sleep. "I've got homework to do!"<p>

"And sensei is going to freak if he finds out we were out this late," Eloise added.

"Not to mention Kelly will kill us if we don't get home soon," Katey helped.

"Come on girls," Shane whined. "Just five more minutes." He was bouncing on his feet. "Come on dude, I nearly landed it!"

"Not to mention what Cam's going to say when he find out you took his night vision camera," the surfer huffed.

"Yeah yeah keep going man," Dustin filmed his friend performing tricks. "Looks sick dude." Something in the background of the screen caught his attention.

"Hey what are you doing?" Shane wondered as he noticed the earth ninja pulling the camera down.

"What?" he shrugged. "I mean, you don't want Kelzaks there in your skate video," he pointed. They all turned to see one running into the woods near the van.

"Girl's come on!" Shane yelled as he ran towards them. "Dustin!" the five ran off after the Kelzak.

"This will be great for your video," Dustin chuckled.

"Not the time dude," Katey scolded.

* * *

><p>"Hey!" Tori called to the Kelzaks they followed.<p>

"We heard there was a garden party," Eloise crossed her arms. The Kelzaks were planting a couple seeds into the ground.

"Yeah and we were kind of bummed we weren't invited," Dustin added.

"You mind if we crash?" Shane smirked. The Kelzaks got up and ran off. "Ready?"

"Ready."

"Ninja Storm…"

"Element Storm…"

"Ranger Form!" they morphed.

"Power of Air!"

"Power of Water!"

"Power of Earth!"

"Power of Ice!"

"Power of Lightning!"

* * *

><p>"Don't they know it's a school night?" Katey frowned. They had streaked to where the Kelzaks were and began fighting them off. It wasn't many, so it should've been easy.<p>

"I don't think they care," Dustin scoffed.

"Let's make this quick!" Shane ordered. Something root-like came out of nowhere and wrapped around his foot. It was yanked away, causing him to land and fall on his back. He was dragged away and the newest monster appeared before him.

"Look what I've got," the flower monster picked him up.

"Hey, watch the suit bud!"

"It's Florabundacus," the flower corrected.

"Nice name," Shane snorted. "Your parent's didn't like you much huh?" He freed himself from her grasp and kicked. The boy missed as Florabundacus appeared a few feet away. Shane tried again and the same result happened. He was shot back after another try and the others ran up to him.

"Hope you don't have allergies," the alien spoke. She sprayed pollen on them and knocked them back. The girls all sneezed.

"Whoa," Eloise sat up. "This flower's nothing to sneeze at."

"Time to make like a plant and leaf," Florabundacus disappeared.

"There she goes!" Shane scrambled to his feet. "The seeds!"

"_Rangers,__" _Cam spoke through their morphers. _"__My __father __would __like __a __word __with __you.__"_

"Aw, busted."

* * *

><p>"Oh man," Dustin sighed. "I can't believe we got stalked by celery." The five walked in. No one bothers waking Sarah to come. For one, Eloise and Katey warned the others of how cranky she could be when tired. And the other was the fact she was a really heavy sleeper.<p>

"Here's a thought," Cam took back his camera. "Maybe you're not getting enough sleep."

"I must see those seeds," Sensei ordered. He was sitting in his small hut. Tori placed the two on the platform for their mentor to examine them. "We will discuss why you were out late on a school night another time."

"I'd hate to be in your skate shoes," Cam snickered at Shane.

"Dude, shouldn't you be cleaning some ancient scrolls or something?" he retorted.

"Since when has Lothor been into gardening?" Tori frowned. Sensei poked one of the seeds a couple times and a disgusting smell entered the room.

"Ok who did that?" Katey looked around as she covered her nose. Even Sensei recoiled in disgust.

"Dude," Dustin grimaced.

"Aw that is some serious odor," Eloise groaned.

"It smells like Dustin after ninja training," Tori mused.

"Hey yeah it does, too," Dustin agreed.

"Hey Sensei, what are those?" Shane asked.

"I'm not certain," the guinea pig replied. "I have an acquaintance – Dr. Belrab. He's an expert on exotic plants. In the morning, you must visit him at his botanical laboratory."

"Why don't I go?" Cam suggested. "This may require someone who actually has a clue about botany."

"Hey!" Eloise glared at him. "Who says we don't know anything?"

"Dude," Shane chuckled. "Just so you know, not a good pick up line."

"Shane, come on," Katey smacked his shoulder gently.

"That's enough," Sensei stopped. "All of you. Return home. You must be alert for tomorrow." They turned to leave. "And Cam, be careful how you choose to get involved."

"Dad, I can help."

"And you always do."

"No, I mean _really _help. I'm tired of sitting around, doing nothing."

"I have my reasons. I want you here."

* * *

><p>"Hey, what's going on here?" Tori wondered as she pulled into the Storm Chargers parking lot. She was dropping the girls off first, since they were the closest. Red and blue lights were flashing in front of the shop as she got near. The closer they got, the more they could make out the police cars, fire trucks, and ambulance vehicles. Caution tape was strung along the entrances. Katey and Eloise shared a look of worry for their sister and Kelly's sake, but mostly their sister's after what happened.<p>

"We don't know," they answered. Deciding it best for them all to make sure everything was ok before they left, the five rangers got out and ran to the door. An officer who was talking to another officer spotted them.

"Hey," he called. "This is a crime scene. You need to leave!"

"No can do," Eloise denied. "We live here."

"All of you?" the female officer asked.

"Just us two," Katey motioned to her and her sister. "These three are friends and employees. What's going on here?"

"You don't know?" the first officer asked. "Wait, what are you kids doing up and out this late?"

"We had a project to work on," Eloise answered. "Now what's going on? Did something happen to our sister or Kelly?"

"You two," the second officer pointed at the two girls. "Can go see for yourself since you're related. But these three have to wait out here or leave."

Sighing, Katey turned to her friends. "We'll fill you guys in with what we can tomorrow."

"Are you sure?" Shane wondered. Katey nodded and the two girls took off inside, ducking under the caution tape. The three friends walked back to the van and left.

* * *

><p>"Hello?" Eloise called as she and Katey walked down the hallways of the loft above the shop. A few paramedics were leaving a room and it indicated they should go in there. Both stopped short and stared wide eyed at what they saw. The door was busted in. The window across the room was shattered and open. On her bed, Sarah sat shaking. Her nightgown was torn and had huge rips in it. Kelly was holding her in a hug to try and ensure she was safe. The red head was whispering comforting words to the brunette, who was crying. A few of the remaining paramedics were conversing, probably about some results they gathered. "Kel," the girls walked over. "What happened?"<p>

"I'm not entirely sure," Kelly stated. "I heard noises coming from here and decided to check on her. She was sleeping before I heard anything. I got to the door and it was locked. I didn't lock it. I could hear…things I wish I didn't and tried breaking the door down. If someone else was in here, they must've heard me because I heard a window break. I got in just in time to see someone jump from the window. I found her like this, but she was still bleeding. I called 911 and they came and well, this is now."

"Sarah," Katey reached her hand out and placed it on her sister's shoulder. Sarah flinched away and buried deeper into Kelly. The white ranger turned to her. "Did you call mom and dad?"

"I haven't had the chance. I was busy trying to calm her down to do anything. I've been like this for an hour. Can one of you do it?"

"You can call your parents on the way," a female paramedic stated as she walked up to the four. "I'm Dr. Reaves. I'm afraid we're going to need to take her to the hospital to do further research. We have a conclusion of what may have happened, but we need to run more tests that we don't have the equipment here for. Do you think you can help her down to the truck?"

"We can try," Eloise jumped up and grabbed a robe and shawl. Kelly helped Sarah stand. She then put the robe and shawl on the girl to keep her warm and somewhat presentable. Sarah was in barely any condition to walk. Eloise and Katey had to help Kelly carry the brunette downstairs. Once there, they laid her on a gurney where a couple more paramedics rolled her to the ambulance truck. Kelly followed, not wanting to leave Sarah alone.

"You two," she looked at the other girls. "Meet us there and have your parents meet us there. Some things need to be discussed." She ran off. Eloise turned to Katey.

"Do you think it was…"

"Had to be," the ice ninja growled. "No one else would stoop that low."

* * *

><p>"Have you ever seen one of these before?" Cam asked as he sat in the botanical garden with Dr. Belrab. He had snuck out and decided to check out things on his own. It was now morning and a new day.<p>

"Oh yes," the scientist nodded as he examined the seed. "It's called a sudima plant. It's very..." he put his glasses on and looked at Cam. "Ah yes. Very rare. It's from the same family as the Venus flytrap, only with a slightly more aggressive nature."

"How aggressive?"

"Fully grown," Dr. Belrab began the explanation. "This plant will devour everything in its path."

"I think we may have a problem," Cam sighed.

"Oh don't worry. They're harmless. Unless, they're fertilized with a special nutrient bath. Mineral water with a kick, so to speak."

"Where do you get this special water?"

"Well, there's a volcanic spring to the north of here which produces a similar combination of minerals and phosphates."

"You're talking about Turner Springs," Cam concluded.

"Yes. I've been experimenting with the waters on some of my plants here. Of course, the trek is too dangerous. I've got giant corns to worry about."

"Oh," Cam noticed the plant. "Oh, yeah. Thanks." He left the building.

* * *

><p>"Man what was up with last night?" Dustin rubbed his eyes as he tried to stay awake. Tori was driving the three of them to the botanical garden. They haven't heard from Eloise, Katey, or Sarah since they saw the shop last night. All were curious about what happened.<p>

"Hopefully they're ok," Shane shrugged. "They said they'd tell us what they can when they find out."

"Hopefully," Tori nodded as she pulled to a stop. They looked out the window to see Cam fleeing the garden.

"Hey, was that…"

"Dude, when was the last time we saw Cam leave ninja ops?" Dustin wondered.

"Should we call Sensei and see what's going on?" Tori suggested.

"No no not yet," Shane denied. "You two go and talk to the plant guy. I'll follow Cam. Make sure he doesn't get into trouble."

"Alright," the blonde nodded as they got out.

* * *

><p>"Excuse me," Tori asked two funny looking scientists. "We're looking for Dr. Belrab." She and Dustin were looking around the greenhouse for the doctor.<p>

"Yeah," the botanist with short hair played with his tie. "Dr. Belrab's a little tied up right now. But we'd be happy to help. I'm professor Tree Lovin and this is my assistant…"

"Ms. Root," the other one answered. "Flora Root."

"You know, my sister's a vegetarian and she would freak is she saw this place," Dustin mused.

"Hey, what's this?" Tori pointed to a plant behind the two.

"This is a blossom used for perfume," Flora stated. "You wanna smell?"

"Hey," Tori realized something. "Wait a minute. I know you two. You're…"a puff of smoke from the flower knocked her and Dustin out.

* * *

><p>"What are you doing here?" Cam demanded as Shane jumped into his fight with the Kelzaks. Cam had gathered some water from the spring and apparently, Shane followed him.<p>

"Hey, good question," he replied. "But you first." They split up to fight the Kelzaks that attacked.

"They're after the water," Cam stated when he noticed one run off with his water sample. "We've got to stop them." From there, the two quickly finished off the Kelzaks and regrouped.

"What was that all about?" Shane wondered. "Where did you learn to fight like that?"

"I grew up in a ninja school," the genius rolled his eyes. "Do the math."

"Hey, I'm just surprised. I didn't know you had it in you."

"There's a lot you don't know about me Shane."

"Yeah and whose fault is that?"

"I got to get the sample back."

"Hey, what are you gonna tell your dad?"

"Don't worry about my father," Cam answered. "I'll handle him."

"Oh nobody handles Sensei. You should know that better than anyone." Cam walked off, leaving the air ninja behind. "Hey, he just cares about you man. He doesn't want you getting hurt."

"Well as you can see, he's got nothing to worry about," Cam continued on his way.

* * *

><p>"Wake up," Tori nudged Dustin. The two had been tied up side by side with strong plant roots. The weird scientists were missing and the two rangers were confused. "What's happening?"<p>

"See," Dustin huffed. "Now this is what happens when you play with your food."

"I think I can get us out of here," Tori mused. Channeling her water powers, she made a small stream of hot water hit the vines.

"Ow ow!" Dustin complained. Apparently it hit his wrist instead. "Hot! Hot! Cut it out!"

"Sorry," Tori giggled. "Sorry. A little adjustment…" she shifted the beam and it hit the vines.

* * *

><p>"What happened?" Tommy demanded as he raced into the hospital room after his wife. After getting the call from Eloise, the two rushed down to Blue Bay Harbor hospital where Sarah was taken. And Tommy, being over protective of his three daughters and wife, was panicking and angered. Kim gasped in shock and covered her mouth when she saw the state her daughter was in.<p>

After they got to the hospital and Sarah was set up, they had to knock the girl out to examine her better. She was too shaky and scared to do anything. She was still sleeping and they were all waiting for results. Eloise and Katey were angry, worried, and wanting to rip someone's head off. When they examined her more, they discovered more cuts and bruises, some newer than most. Their response for some of the older bruises and cuts was that Sarah was a motocross rider and that caused a lot of minor injuries.

"I don't know," Kelly shrugged. "I heard something coming from the girls room and when I went to check it out, the door was locked. I found it unusual. When I broke it down, I saw someone jumping out the window and her in that condition." Kim was kneeling beside Sarah.

"What do the doctors think it was?" she whispered.

"They're not sure," Katey bit her lip. "They were able to come to a conclusion, but are checking over the test results to be sure."

"Although we don't need those to know what already happened," Eloise stated. "We need to stop him before he goes further."

"How can he go further?" Kelly wondered.

"Kidnapping or killing."

"That's not our biggest worry though," Katey added.

"What do you mean?" Tommy looked at his other two daughters, trying to keep his anger down.

"Well," Eloise rubbed the back of her neck nervously. "I guess you can say we've taken over the family business."

"Pink, white, and gold?" Kelly raised an eyebrow. She had known about Kim and Tommy begin rangers, since they saved her when she was younger and living in Angel Grove. It didn't take her long to figure it out. She knew what to look for and she was pretty smart. After all, she was starting to piece together that the others were her employee and his friends. The two girls nodded.

"She won't be able to fight for a long while if she's like this," Katey said.

"Wait a minute," Tommy frowned. "Weren't there two other rangers? Crimson and Navy? Who are they?"

"Would you believe us if we told you they were Hunter and Blake?" Eloise raised an eyebrow.

"Little Hunter and Blake Bradley?" Kim looked up. "The two boys who love motocross just as much as Sarah and the same Hunter who's had a crush on her for years?"

"Yeah." The doctor came in at that moment.

"What's the results doctor?" Kelly asked.

"Our suspicions were confirmed."

* * *

><p>"Come on Sensei," Shane pleaded. He and the other rangers were in ninja ops receiving their punishment for staying up to late.<p>

"We never would've found those seeds if we hadn't been out late," Tori added.

"I have taken that into consideration," the guinea pig nodded. "Nonetheless, breaking the rules cannot go unnoticed. Everyone, ten mile jog, please."

"What?"

"It's cold out!" Tori complained.

"Are you for real?" Shane scoffed.

"Hey what about Katey and El?" Dustin wondered. "Shouldn't they be here doing this too?"

"I will try and contact them to see what kept them from the battle," Sensei reasoned. The three rangers turned to leave.

"Ten miles in the freezing cold?" Tori raised an eyebrow.

"I said everyone," Sensei glared at his son.

"Me?" Cam pointed at himself. "What did I do?"

"Besides sneaking out, fighting Kelzaks, and disobeying my direct orders?"

"How old does someone have to be to do whatever they want?"

"No one has ever lived that long Cam. Now go. When you return, we will discuss your future training."

"Training? But what about your promise?"

"There are other ways besides that of a ninja," Sensei stated.

* * *

><p>AN: So what happened to Sarah? How long will she be out of fighting? When will she go back? How will she act while recovering? What'll happen next? What will the others find out? I'm going to skip "Snip it, Snip it Good" because I really don't like that episode. So next is "Return of Thunder, Part I." Do the girls get zords or no? If I decide not to, then that'll be a two or three part thing instead of four. But either way, it will involve Sarah, just not her fighting self.


	8. Return of Thunder Part I

**Triple Threat**

**Chapter 8: Return of Thunder**

**Part I**

_A/N: It has been a couple weeks since the tragic and dramatic event that happened to Sarah. Tommy and Kim went back to Reefside but check in on them every day. Sarah is back home, but terrified and barely speaking. Kelly isn't forcing her to work. Eloise and Katey are trying to help her. They haven't seen the others in the couple weeks – aside from ninja training where they didn't share anything about what happened. But they won't know the full story for a while. I'm also thinking of having the couples as Shane/Katey, Dustin/Eloise, and Sarah/Hunter instead of Eloise/Cam. But anyway, what'll happen now._

_**Disclaimer:**I only own things not in the show._

* * *

><p>"Yeah Dustin," Tori nodded as she, Dustin, and Eloise, who was on break, were watching a tape of the earth ninja riding.<p>

"You look really good out there," Eloise agreed.

"Now all I gotta do is get some factory dudes to see the tape," he paused the video. A man in a gray unzipped sweatshirt, white shirt, and a tan hat came up to the three.

"Hi there," he greeted. "I'm looking for a Kelly Holloway."

"She's out at the moment," Eloise replied. "But I'm her cousin. How can I help?"

"Dude," Dustin looked up and saw the man. "You're…"

"Roger Hannah," the man shook Dustin's hands as the trio stood. "Nice to meet you."

"Who's Roger Hannah?" Tori frowned.

"Five time moto-champ," Dustin relayed the facts. "More wins than anybody on the planet."

"That might be a stretch," Roger chuckled.

"You're the team manager for factory blue," the dirt boy added. "Ooh wait a minute um…" he fumbled through a pile of things. He quickly grabbed the videotape. "Here, watch this tape. I've been busting some super-fast lap times."

"Maybe another time," Roger shook his head. "I'm looking for a few guys in particular. I hear they ride at the local track sometimes."

"Oh don't tell me," Dustin groaned. "Um, one big guy, one not so big guy, and a small girl, all insanely fast?"

"So you know them?" Roger perked up.

"Blake, Hunter and Sarah?" Tori spoke up. "You could say we know them."

"Then you can tell me where to find them."

"I really wish I could," Tori began.

"Yeah she does, dude," Dustin chuckled. "She's got this thing for…"

"Don't go there," the water ninja snapped.

"I can answer for Sarah, whatever the offer or deal is," Eloise sighed. "I'm sorry, but she's far from any condition to do riding right now. I mean, don't get me wrong because she loves riding, but due to recent events, she's not in the best condition to do so."

"Well, here's my card," Roger handed her the piece of paper. "If the other two show up, have them give me a call. It's important."

"Yeah sure thing." Roger left the shop as Dustin was stuck in awe. Eloise sighed.

"Wow can you believe Roger Hannah…" Dustin began but trailed off. "Tori? Tor…" he spotted her by his bike and walked over. Thinking it would be interesting, Eloise followed. "Hey hey what are you doing?"

"I'm borrowing your bike," Tori state das she stood.

"Oh ha ha," Dustin chuckled. "No, you see, the way _that_usually works is that you ask me first, and then I think about it for, like, half a second, and then tell you that the only way I would let you ride my race bike is if you tied me down and tortured me."

"You really want it to come to that?" Tori raised an eyebrow.

"Tori I just did a prep ok," the ninja argued. "It's perfect."

"Look," the surfer sighed. "I really miss Blake. And riding makes me feel like he's still around. Since cam keeps the tsunami cycles under lock and key, this is as close as it gets. Please?"

"All right fine," Dustin surrendered. "But if you bend the bars or you break the shifter off, you have to…"

"Fix it," Tori nodded. "I know." She rolled the bike out of the shop.

"Don't worry Dustin," Eloise snickered. "Just be glad she's not Sarah."

"Hey El," Katey called as she came over with a paper in her hands. "Can you hang this up while I drop Sarah off at the doctors?"

"Yeah no problem," the brunette nodded. She took the paper and smirked when she saw it. Dustin read over her shoulder.

"Dudes since when does this place ban people?" he frowned.

"Remember what happened a couple weeks ago here?" Eloise raised an eyebrow . Katey walked off to go take care of her job. "He's part of the reason."

"Ok but will banning this dude from the shop help?"

"If it doesn't, we already have a restraining order saying he can't be in the same room as any one of us three."

* * *

><p>"Are you sure he said here?"<p>

"Yeah. Maybe he forgot or got lost. I mean, he's not technically an intelligent life form."

"Ooh ooh hot sand!" Choobo appeared in the desert in front of the thunder rangers. He tripped over himself and rolled down the hill. Blake and Hunter rolled their eyes before walking down over to him. "Oh I think I got sand up my nose."

"Come on," Blake ordered as they helped him up. "Get up."

"Right," Hunter nodded. "We're here just like you said. This had better be worth the hike."

"Oh it is," the green guy assured. "You see, I've made a life altering decision that will affect the entire balance of power in the universe."

"Are you for real?" Blake narrowed his eyes.

"I decided to leave Lothor's army."

"Leave?"

"Defect," Choobo shrugged. "Turn over a new leaf. Go to the light side."

"Who says the light side will want you?" Hunter scoffed.

"Because bitter ex-employees have all sorts of information," Choobo smirked. "Classified files, secret passwords to get in places…get it?"

"Like Lothor's ship," Blake realized.

"Possibly."

"What's in it for you?" Hunter questioned.

"Like I said, I'm bitter and I want payback for all the nasty things they said about me. What do you say?"

* * *

><p>"Dude, I just saw Tori out front," Shane frowned as he walked over to Dustin and Eloise in the back room of Storm Chargers. Katey had taken Sarah to the doctors and wasn't back yet.<p>

"Loading my pride and joy into her van," the other boy groaned. "Yeah I know."

"You never even let me ride that thing," Shane snorted, trying to figure out what was going on.

"Well she hits harder than you do," Dustin argued.

"He's got a point," Eloise helped. For one of their last training sessions, she and the blonde surfer were sparring together and Tori managed to get a few good hits in.

"Good point," Shane agreed.

* * *

><p>"Bury alive, suffocate…" Katey listed off things she wishes she could to do the guy who hurt her sister. She was heading down to the ice rink to practice her skating. Sarah would be at the doctors for a couple hours, so she had time. As she walked the streets, she didn't realize where she was going and bumped into someone, causing both to fall. "Hey, watch where you're going!"<p>

"If I remember correctly," the other person groaned as he stood. He helped Katey to her feet and she looked at him. "You were the klutz of the six of us."

"Put a sock in it Hunter," Katey rolled her eyes. "That was years ago. So, finally decided to come back?"

"Maybe," he shrugged. "I actually needed to talk to you guys about something."

"Well spill," Katey opened the floor. "I'm listening."

"Can't I tell the three of you at the same time?"

"Problem," Katey stated. "Sarah's not exactly in the best condition to be seen right now and has been avoiding everyone for the past few weeks."

"What?" he demanded. "Why?"

"If it was a normal circumstance, I'd probably say it was depression from her crush and brother leaving after we finally reconnected," the brunette stated. "But unfortunately it's not that simple."

"What do you mean?"

"Look, I'll pass on the message," Katey offered. "Just tell me."

"I found a way onto Lothor's ship." Katey's eyes widened as she looked up at her brother.

* * *

><p>"I don't buy it," Shane frowned. "Why would Choobo all of a sudden decide to turn good?" They were sitting around ninja ops and listened to what Katey and Tori had just relayed to them. Eloise wasn't around, but no one questioned it, and they figured Sarah wouldn't show up for while.<p>

"I must agree with Shane," Sensei agreed. "It sounds far too convenient."

"Hunter and Blake said they were going to check it out," Katey tried to reason.

"Even if they get into the ship they won't attack until they can bring us in for back up," Tori added.

"Good then that gives us time," Dustin stated.

"Time for what?"

"Time for you to fix my bike miss freestyle no-hand landing." Everyone else snickered.

"It wasn't that bad. I just took a little spill."

"The fender's facing backwards."

"All right!"

* * *

><p>"So everything went ok?" Eloise asked Dr. Hackett, the therapist they hired for Sarah's problem. Of course, this wasn't the first time Sarah's been here. She's been coming here for months.<p>

"As usual," Dr. Hackett nodded. She handed the progress report to the brunette so she could look at it. Eloise studied it over. "Until a couple weeks ago, she was almost ready to recover fully. But now it'll take a lot of time."

"Can I have an estimate?"

"Months."

"Figured as much," Eloise sighed as she handed the report back. "It's a shame it happened. She doesn't deserve it. Where is she now?"

"Right here," Dr. Hackett smiled when she saw Sarah coming out of the bathroom. She stood by her sister, terrified but better. "You can go home now."

"Come Sarah," Eloise led the way. Once out of the building, the two began walking to the parking garage. But before they could get far, a beam of light hit Sarah and she disappeared. Eloise noticed and began to panic. She raised her morpher to her mouth. "Guys, we got a problem."

* * *

><p>"Huh?" Blake turned when he and Hunter heard a noise. Just seconds ago, they landed on Lothor's ship and were waiting for Choobo. But a flash of light cut them off. When it faded, it revealed a very scared looking Sarah, who was bruised and scraped. She was shaking and looking around. "Sarah?"<p>

"What are you doing here?" Hunter asked, reaching out to make sure she was all right. She flinched away, looking at the two with scared looks.

"Hi guys," Choobo appeared behind her. She lout out a loud shriek and spun around, kicking the mutant down before hiding behind Hunter. "Ow."

"That's what you get for sneaking up on people," Hunter scoffed.

"Dude you seriously need to work on your entrances," Blake helped him up.

"Follow me," Choobo instructed. "He's taking a nap." He moved out. The two boys looked at Sarah, who was still hiding behind Hunter, terrified.

"Just follow us," the blonde whispered. "We'll get you off this ship and unharmed if you stick with us." Since her childhood friends never let her down before, she slowly – still shakily – nodded her head. The three followed Choobo.

* * *

><p>"We'll take it from here," Hunter whispered to Choobo. Sarah was behind the two boys, afraid to move into the room.<p>

"Fine by me," Choobo nodded.

"Stay here," Blake warned Sarah in a whisper. They didn't want her getting caught up in most of this. The two boys walked carefully towards Lothor. "He's out like a light." Slowly and carefully, the the two reached out.

"Surprise?" Lothor snapped his eyes open. The two thunder ninjas were suddenly ambushed by Kelzaks. From where she stood, Sarah was as well. She tried fighting back, but her condition made it painful. Hunter and Blake were doing a little better and Hunter tried to run over and help her. "Don't just stand there! The beam!" Choobo hit a button. A beam surrounded the three and froze them in place. "Never trust an evil space ninja."

"Hello," Choobo waved his hand in front of them. "Hey, hello in there! Anybody home?"

"Well done Choobo," Lothor laughed. "Or should I say General Choobo?"

"General? Did you say General Choobo? I can't believe it!"

"That makes two of us," Zurgane growled.

"Yes Choobo," Lothor nodded. "You're the only one around here who truly understands. Now tell me the rest of your plan."

"The rest? Uh, I kinda figured that was it. I mean, I'm going into overtime on this one as it is."

"Choobo, I'm waiting."

"Right, okay, well," Choobo began. "How about, uh, well, uh, how about, uh…"

"Don't look at me general," Zurgane turned away.

"All right here," Choobo corrected. "We fill them full of candy and turn 'em into bananas." Lothor growled. "All right. Scratch that. How about this. We erase their memory…no give them new memories, put an alien mind warp on them and just make them think the wind and elemental rangers are their sworn enemies."

"That's ridiculous!" Zurgane hissed. "They failed us enough. Let's send them adrift into space for all eternity."

"No," Lothor denied. "I like it. It's clean, simple, to the point. Let's go with it."

* * *

><p>"So what?" Dustin asked as he walked in spotting the thunder rangers and Roger Hannah leaving. "Did you guys sign? Factory Blue – that's crazy!"<p>

"We'll catch you later," Hunter made to leave.

"Hey you guys wanna hang?" Dustin wondered. "We just got those new rubber stop triple clamps in."

"Pass," Blake shook his head. The two left.

"Don't you guys think we have some things to talk about?" the dirt boy called after them.

* * *

><p>"Have they told you their plan?" Shane asked as he and Tori were sparring. Katey and Eloise were by the mainframe with Cam searching for the pink ranger.<p>

"They said they'd let us know what happened," the blonde threw a punch. "I trust them."

"If them is Blake and Hunter," Dustin walked in at that moment. "You might want to rethink that."

"What's up?" Shane wondered as the sparring stopped.

"I just saw them at the shop," Dustin recalled. "And they just totally blew me off. I don't know. It's like déjà vu all over again."

"Technically," Cam spoke. "That's impossible Dustin."

"Whatever man," he scoffed. "I'm telling you, these guys are suffering from a major brain fade, okay? It's like our adventure in the cavern of lost souls never even happened."

"But I thought we were all cool," Tori frowned.

"Maybe something happened on the ship?" Eloise shrugged, not moving her eyes from the mainframe. They really needed to find Sarah before something happened to her.

"Like those guys are ever reliable," Shane scoffed.

"Speaking of reliable," Katey looked at the screen as a video feed popped up. "I think someone got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning."

"Where does Lothor get these losers?" Shane wondered.

"Do you want to say it, or should I?" Tori raised an eyebrow. The five stepped back so they could morph.

"Ready?"

"Ready."

"Ninja Storm…"

"Element Storm…"

"Ranger Form!"

" Power of water…"

"Air…"

"Earth…"

"Ice…"

"Lightning!"

* * *

><p>"Huh?" Shane frowned as the five arrived on the scene and didn't see a soul in sight. "I don't see anything."<p>

"I hate to bring it up," Tori sighed as they looked around. "But this is always how it starts."

"Really?"Katey raised an eyebrow. Smog came from various holes in the area. "Oh god."

"Brutal smog alert!" Dustin called.

"Where is this dude?" Eloise wondered. While the smog covered them, something knocked them all back. No one could tell what it was.

"I rest my case," the water ninja groaned.

"Well if it isn't the world famous power rangers," Toxipod appeared. "You know, you looked taller on TV."

"Anyone ever tell you you're uglier in person?" Dustin retorted. The five rangers stood tall and ready to fight.

"What is this?" Katey scoffed. "Attack of the giant snail?"

"Not a problem," Shane smirked. The five drew their ninja swords and got ready to fight. Up on a towering ledge behind them, three rangers stood. One crimson, one navy, and one pink.

"There they are," Blake crossed his arms and nodded down.

"It's show time," Hunter stated. Sarah remained quiet, too afraid to speak. Hunter shot a bolt of lightning down at the rangers and zapped them back. They all crashed into the pavement and looked up.

"Hey, remember us?" Blake called, an evident smirk on his face.

"You guys?" Dustin frowned.

"What are you doing?" Tori wondered.

"Sarah!" Eloise and Katey cried. "What's going on?" they got no response. They were all a bit shocked to see Sarah had turned on them. With a quick nod, the three rangers jumped down and stood. They faced the wind and other two elemental rangers. But they didn't just stand. Hunter and Blake drew their thunder staffs while Sarah drew her ninja sword, and they were charging. The winds took on the thunders while it was sisters against sister.

"What's gotten into you?" Katey demanded as she ducked a swing. Sarah didn't respond. She kept quiet.

"Say something!" Eloise begged. Sarah acted as if she didn't hear them. But there was something strange. To her sisters, it seemed she was holding back a little, like she had no real intention to do this. But Eloise and Katey kept their guards up. And they were both determined to get to the bottom of this.

"Blake stop!" Shane ordered as the winds fought the thunders.

"Not until you're destroyed," Blake charged with his navy antlers drawn.

"I don't wanna fight you!" Shane stated as he lunged. It seemed they didn't have a real choice in the matter.

"You don't have a choice," Blake snarled. He rammed Shane into a wall. Meanwhile, Dustin and Tori were handling Hunter.

"Time to split!" Dustin split himself in two.

"Your tricks can't fool me," Hunter snarled. Dustin used his ninja power to fight back, his clone doing the same. Just when they thought they had him, Hunter's suit fell flat on the ground.

"Oh man that's my move," Dustin groaned. "Where'd he go?" A giant boot stepped down. "I think I found him."

"Give me five down low Dustin," Hunter snorted as he pressed a giant hand on him, squishing him in the ground.

"I'm ok," Dustin blinked. "Not a problem. Hunter changed to regular size.

"I'm just getting warmed up," he smirked.

"Maybe a nice shower will cool you off," Tori took her turn to fight. She sent a blast of water at him, but he deflected it using his thunder shield.

"Tori you ok?" Shane wondered as everyone regrouped with their corresponding side. "Watch out!"

"Let's finish this," Blake huffed. The three evil rangers were walking closer. Hunter fired at them using his crimson blaster. The other five were blasted back onto a ledge and managed to land on their feet. Toxipod ran and saw them.

"Wait!" he called. "Come back! I'm just getting gassed up!" He turned himself into fog and went after them.

"Come on," Hunter ordered. "Let's get this over with." He and Sarah ran off. Blake was about to follow when he suddenly fell to his knees and clutched his head in pain. The other two noticed and ran back over. "Hey, what's the matter?"

"I don't know!" the navy ranger grunted.

"They're getting away," Hunter stated. "Let's go!"

"I can't!"

* * *

><p>"Where are we going?" Dustin wondered as the other five rangers raced around the warehouse. They were trying to escape the smog and Toxipod. Shane was leading them and Dustin was the caboose, the girls in between.<p>

"Away from that stanky smell!" their leader replied.

"Works for me!" the girls echoed.

"You can't run away from my furious fumes, rangers!" Toxipod stated as he chased after them. The rangers reached an open area and turned.

"That fully reeks!" Katey complained. They were being surrounded by the fumes and fog. All five were knocked over the ledge where they found themselves back outside and on the ground.

"This gas is a total blast!" Toxipod cackled.

"This guy's stinking up my whole day," Shane groaned as he stood.

"I think he needs to be smog-checked," Eloise suggested as they all stood.

"You got that right," Dustin agreed.

"All right," Shane suggested. "How about we put the wind in wind rangers?" he looked at the blue and yellow rangers.

"Oh like I'm afraid of wind," Toxipod faked fear.

"Then come on down!" Shane challenged.

"Unless you're too chicken!" Tori taunted.

"Don't be selfish!" Dustin urged. "Come on!"

"Oh it is _so _on!" Toxipod snarled. He hopped down and faced them. "Mega morning breath!"

"Ever hear of toothpaste or gum or a mint?" Katey coughed.

"Let's put him in the spin cycle," Shane instructed as he, Tori, and Dustin took up a formation. The other two stood back a bit. The trio locked arms and began spinning around rapidly. Everything began blowing around. Eloise and Katey had to hold onto something to keep their feet on the ground.

"Hey!" Toxipod cried. "No fair! I'm supposed to trash you!" They all powers up their ninja swords and knocked him out and away. They followed. The three primary colored rangers formed the storm striker to deliver the final blow to Toxipod. When Shane pulled the trigger, Toxipod was destroyed.

* * *

><p>"I told you I'm fine," Blake assured back where the thunders and Sarah were standing, still morphed. The pink ranger hadn't said a single word and Blake was feeling better.<p>

"Okay let's go," Hunter shrugged. They all turned in time to see a scroll of empowerment make Toxipod megazord size. It wasn't long before the megazord came in either. So naturally, the three watched as the winds took on the overgrown clam.

Toxipod flew by the megazord and struck it a few times before returning to his real form. The ninjas went into the lightning megazord mode and it became more flexible. Toxipod rolled himself up again and attacked. The winds countered it by doing a similar thing. Both sides collided head on. The storm megazord changed into its original state.

"It's our turn!" Blake called as he came rolling in in his zord.

"On it!" Hunter agreed. He too was in his zord. But that didn't shock anyone more than the other one they saw. Flying above the two was a pink dragon zord, controlled by none other than Sarah.

"No way!" the good rangers gasped in shock.

"No fair!" Eloise whined.

"Why does she get one?" Katey followed.

"Oh great," Shane groaned. "The bugs are back."

"Hey, what's the matter?" Blake frowned.

"I feel weird," Hunter struggled. Sarah was the only one not having any problems. "Why are we fighting?" Both boys began asking questions to themselves. That's when a beam hit them. "What was I thinking? Let's crush them!"

"With you all the way!" Blake agreed.

"The snails escargot," Hunter reported once the winds took Toxipod down.

"Now it's our turn," Blake nodded. "No mercy!" No one could see it, but Sarah inwardly winced. All three zords formed the thunder megazord. How the new dragon zord was able to do that, no one knew. Both megazords faced each other. Weapons clashed as they fought.

"This isn't going to end good," Katey sighed.

"Ya think?" Eloise rolled her eyes. After a few moments, something stopped both megazords as they began glowing. Slowly, both became inactive as their occupants vanished.

"_The __megazord __is __offline,__" _the remaining two rangers heard Cam report. _"__There__'__s __no __one __on __board.__"_

The two girls shared a look.

"Oh shit."

* * *

><p>Shane slowly lifted himself up off the rocks. He awoke to find himself on what appeared to be an island and he was demorphed. The ninja slowly made his way to his feet. "Hello?" he called. "Hey guys?" no response. "Where am I?" something was wrong.<p>

* * *

><p>AN: I finally got this chapter done. I kind of have a bit of writers block for my Daughter of Legends series, but I will get back to it soon. Anyway, what'll happen next time?


	9. Return of Thunder Part II

**Triple Threat**

**Chapter 9: Return of Thunder **

**Part II**

_A/N: So here's part two of the Return of Thunder arc. I'm thinking of starting a story for my Daughter of Legends series, which would be one-shots about how Ella feels during her sister's time as a ranger, starting after Dylan gets kidnapped and up until current point and continuing until the end of the series. But anyway, back on focus._

_Sarah, Hunter, and Blake went evil, or did they? I may do this a little differently than the actual show, but hey, it's an AU story. They, along with Tori, Shane, and Dustin, were sent somewhere to a mysterious island. Katey, Eloise, and Cam are the only ones still in Blue Bay. What'll happen? What secrets will be revealed?_

_**Disclaimer:**I only own things not in the show._

* * *

><p>"<em>It <em>_doesn__'__t __happen __too __often,__" _a news anchor reported. Cam, Sensei, Katey, and Eloise were watching the news from the mainframe in ninja ops. _"__But __here __in __Blue __Bay __Harbor, __the __weather __has __become __the __news. __A __cold __front __is __gripping __the __city__…"_

"No kidding," Cam scoffed. It was colder than normal in the city and the only one not having problems was Katey, since she was the ice ninja.

"_Causing __an __unprecedented __shortage __in __the __heating __oil __supply,__" _the news anchor went on.

"You sure you're all right dad?" Cam turned to the guinea pig.

"This is the first time I've been glad to have fur," he replied while rubbing his cheek. "Have you had any luck locating our rangers?"

"Nothing," Cam shook his head. "It's like they've vanished into another dimension."

"Always a possibility," Eloise sighed.

"Keep trying," Sensei instructed.

"I hope we find them soon," Katey added as Cam set to work.

* * *

><p>"Oh man," Dustin groaned as he stood. He and Tori were just waking up on the strange beach after the fight. "I feel like I just got run over by a full gate of 250s."<p>

"Me too," the blonde agreed. "Whatever that means." They began slowly walking. "Hey, where's Shane?"

"Right here!" the air ninja called as he walked over to them. "I hiked up the hill to check things out. We're on an island."

"An island?" Tori gasped.

"Yeah," Shane sighed. "There's no other land or people around as far as I can see." Dustin went to try his morpher. "Hey hey, don't bother. I already tried."

"The last thing I remember," Dustin bit his lip as he looked around. "We were playing battling zords with Blake, Hunter, and Sarah."

"Yeah don't remind me," Shane grumbled.

"Speaking of Sarah," Tori squinted her eyes as something closer to the ocean caught her attention. She could make out the figure of a person, but was unsure. But judging by the color of the clothing, which was pink, she could assume it was the pink ranger. "Is that her over there?"

"Let's check it out," Shane suggested. The trio ran over to where the passed out brunette lay. What they saw shocked them though. It was Sarah, or so they really hoped. She was sporting a lot more cuts and bruises than the last time they saw her, and they knew there was no way those could've all come from the recent battle. "What happened?"

"She looks really beat up," Dustin observed. "Should we wake her?"

"Worth a shot," Tori nodded. She bent down and shook the girl, calling her name. After a few moments, the brunette came to. Sarah opened her eyes and let out a sharp gasp. She pushed herself away from the three and got to her feet pretty fast. With a quick look at them, she streaked off in their opposite direction. "Ok, there's gotta be an explanation."

"I think everything's pretty clear," Shane snapped.

"What does that mean?" Tori demanded.

"We've known these guys for what, a month?" Shane figured. "And how much of that time are they actually not trying to take us out?"

"Well dude you can't really blame Sarah," Dustin defended his friend. "I mean, she's been fighting with us since they showed themselves as rangers."

"And you didn't see Blake the other day," Tori added. "Something must've happened to he and Hunter when they went onto Lothor's ship."

"When you're ready to get real, come and talk to me, all right?" Shane turned and walked away. "I gotta find a way out of here."

"We could always trade him in for a new ranger," Dustin offered. "Maybe a green one."

"You know what?" Tori mused. "I'm gonna see if I can track Sarah. Maybe if I find her I'll get something out of her." She streaked off in the direction Sarah went in, leaving Dustin alone.

* * *

><p>"Wait a minute!" Tori called as she caught sight of the brunette. Sarah spotted her and was about to take off again but Tori stopped her. "What's going on?"<p>

"I…I don't…I don't know," Sarah stuttered. She sat on a boulder and looked out into the ocean. Tori could hear confusion, fear, and sadness in the girl's voice. Frowning, she took a seat next to her.

"Something you wanna talk about?" she asked, hoping to get somewhere.

"I don't know," came the weak reply.

"Is that the only phrase you know?"

"No."

"What happened back there?" Tori wondered. "I mean, with you, Blake, and Hunter?"

"I'm not sure," Sarah let out a shaky breath. "I mean, one minute I'm with my sister, the next I find myself on Lothor's ship, and…"

"Did something happen?" Tori pressed. Sarah hesitantly nodded.

"He filled Blake and Hunter's head with fake memories," she whispered. "He made them think you guys were their enemies. They've been brainwashed."

"What about you?" Tori inquired. "You seemed to be fighting against us too, if my memory didn't get messed up."

"I was faking it and I was scared," Sarah looked up slowly. Tori could see the hurt and pain in her eyes, but was unsure of why.

"Why?" she breathed.

"Well…"

* * *

><p>"This is crazy," Cam cried as they sat around ninja ops, the weather getting colder with each minute. "It's never been this cold here."<p>

"We've broken every record since the weather service has been broken," Eloise groaned.

"Why couldn't I have been a long haired Peruvian guinea pig?" Sensei complained.

"Well I turned up the heat," Cam stated. "But I'm worried about having enough power to drive the search system."

"We have no choice," Katey sighed. "We have to find them."

"I'll keep trying."

* * *

><p>"…and that's why I was scared," Sarah finished telling Tori the story. She didn't know why, but she felt like out of all her other friends, she could trust Tori the most about keeping what happened a secret. So she let it all out. Tori was shocked, to say the least. It was silent for a moment as she let it sink in.<p>

"Well you know we'd never hurt you, right?" she raised an eyebrow. "None of us."

"I know," the brunette wiped away a tear. "But it's hard to trust the guys right now. Even Hunter and Blake, and I've known them most of my life."

"Must be hard seeing those two evil," Tori mused.

"Why do you think they couldn't hurt me, El, or Kay the first time around?" Sarah snorted. "We're their sisters, so no matter how hard they try, they can't bring themselves to hurt us. Well, physically anyway."

"But it's still tough," Tori nodded in slight understanding.

"Yeah," Sarah sighed. "But I…"

"Duck!" Tori shouted. She pulled Sarah down into the sand with her as she spotted something flying toward them. A moment later, the four boys also on the island, morphed, appeared fighting. Tori looked at Sarah. "Think you're all right to fight?"

"I can try," she nodded. Both stood and morphed. When Hunter and Blake knocked the two boys down, the girls jumped in. Both took on the thunder rangers. Hunter and Blake shot them down as well, so now all four were on the ground in the beach.

"This has got to stop," Shane groaned.

"Say goodbye rangers," Hunter hissed.

"All right look," Shane brought himself to his feet. "You obviously have some serious emotional issues you're dealing with. You ever consider group therapy?"

"This is getting really old," Tori huffed as she helped Sarah to her feet.

"Hey I love dirt as much as the next guy," Dustin stated.

"Too bad it doesn't show in your riding Dustin," Blake stepped forward.

"You did not just bag on my riding!" the yellow ranger gaped. With anger, he charged the boy.

"Why are we fighting them?" Hunter frowned.

"This isn't going to end well," Sarah thought.

"Do you think you could try something?" Tori wondered.

"What do you mean?" Sarah turned to her.

"You said that because you and your sisters are like sisters to Blake and Hunter," Tori recalled. "You said they'd do anything to protect you guys and couldn't hurt you no matter how hard they tried. Maybe if they see…"

"I'm not sure I want to," Sarah whimpered as she backed up slightly.

"It could jot their memories," Tori reasoned. "Just try." Sarah hesitated for a moment. Then she nodded. She called to Blake and Hunter. Both boys stopped and turned to see her demorphed. But they were shocked at the state they were in. Under their helmets, their eyes widened as memories flashed through their heads. Times of them as young kids and hanging out with Sarah, Katey, and Eloise along with one other, occasionally a seventh. Then they were seeing things that made them realize what was going on. And just by looking at Sarah, the boys could tell something was wrong with their sister.

"Ninja beams!" Dustin and Shane blasted the two boys back. The three winds formed the storm striker and blasted them once more. The two thunder rangers were struggling to stand. The winds brought their ninja swords down on them and knocked them down.

"Now just stay down!" Tori barked.

"Can we get out of here?" Dustin asked.

"Good idea," Shane agreed. "I'm so over this."

"No," Sarah spoke. They turned to see her not moving and just shaking her head. "We don't leave without them." Slowly, the three morphed and one demorphed ranger made their way over to the boys.

"Oh my head," Blake groaned as they stood. Their visors were open. The winds snapped their visors open.

"Where are we?" Hunter blinked. He turned to his brother. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah."

"What are you guys doing here?" Hunter questioned as he spotted the four. Sarah, by this point, was standing behind Tori, unsure if she could really trust the two now.

"You guys ok?" Shane countered.

"What happened?"

"They seem themselves," Tori noted.

"Hey!" Choobo's voice called. They all looked up to see him standing on the cliff above. "You down there in the bug suits!"

"He better not be talking to us," Hunter scoffed. Sarah morphed to protect herself and they all shut their visors.

"Yeah I'm talking to you!" Choobo said. "I worked too hard for you to mess things up now!" An explosion went off near them. "Super Toxipod!"

"You can't keep a good snail down," he cackled. "Did you miss me?" He fired at them and they all ducked away. The thunders and Sarah were blown a bit further from the winds.

"Didn't we already fight this guy?" Shane frowned.

"But he smells even worse," Tori pointed out.

"Everything about me is worse!" Toxipod grinned.

"Now what does he want?" Dustin growled.

"Want?" the alien mused. "I want to sink this island with you on it! I want to cause an atmospheric reaction that will drop the temperature to one hundred degrees below zero. I want payback!" He fired at the winds. Kelzaks also appeared and charged them.

"Blake, Sarah, we gotta help them," Hunter stated.

"I'm all over it bro," Blake agreed.

"Let's do it," Sarah nodded. She was still scared, but tried putting on a brave face.

"Not so fast!" Choobo stopped them. The three turned to see him still there. He jumped down onto level land with them. "Listen to me, crimson ranger. Your brother and girly friend have betrayed you, hear me?"

"That's crazy!" Hunter scoffed. They heard a noise and saw a beam heading straight for them.

"Look out!" Sarah cried. She used her fire powers to blast the two boys away from the beam as it hit the ground. Both boys along with Choobo looked at her in shock. Hunter and Blake felt a bit betrayed, but knew she only did it to protect them. No one was hit by the beam.

"Hey!" Choobo whined. "You ruined my plan!"

"You mess with my brothers, you mess with me," she threatened, drawing her bow. "And you really don't wanna go there, do you boogeyman?"

"What's a puny girl like you going to do?" Choobo taunted. "You're just weak and pathetic." Behind their helmets, Hunter and Blake's eyes widened. If there was one thing they knew about Sarah and her sisters, unless you wanted your ass handed to you, was to never mess with them about their size and strength.

"Ooh bring it on you overgrown booger!" Sarah hissed venomously. The thunder rangers could see anger rising in her and were waiting for the show. "Flaming arrows!" her bow transformed and it gained a few arrows, all on fire. "Fire!" she shot them at Choobo. Each arrow hit him and knocked him around. He fell face first in the dirt.

"That wasn't nice!" he complained as he stood.

"Neither is picking on innocent people!" Sarah retorted. She turned to the boys. "Mind helping me out a bit?" Both nodded and got ready to fight. "Think we can combine our weapons?"

"Worth a try," Hunter agreed.

"I'm good," Blake added. Both drew their weapons and combined them with Sarah's.

"Flaming thunder cannon!" they cried. Sarah pulled the trigger and it unleashed arrows that were set on fire and cackling with thunder and lightning. It hit Choobo dead on and knocked him far away. "Alright!"

"Hey!" Tori called as the winds ran over after taking down the Kelzaks and noted that the other three took down Choobo. Toxipod was still a main problem, but he was dealt with for the moment. "That was awesome!" They all powers down for the moment. Sarah was back to her shy state and scooted closer to the blonde surfer.

"Yeah," Shane nodded. "But how about we get away from this area first? It's creeping me out."

* * *

><p>"Is it just me or is it starting to get seriously cold?" Dustin wondered as the six walked along. Sarah stayed near Tori for protection, now that the surfer knew what was going on. They were wandering the island trying to figure out a way off.<p>

"Yeah most of the time I would say it's just you," Shane shrugged. "But it is definitely getting colder here."

"I'd really like to know why we can morph but we can't reach ninja ops," Tori wondered.

"Something's probably jamming the system," Sarah suggested. She was glad she had her fire powers to keep her warm.

"Yeah well I'd settle for knowing where we are," Shane rolled his eyes.

"Borderco Island," Blake stated. They all stopped as the brothers turned to the other four. "What?"

"Anything else you'd like to share with the group?" Shane offered.

"You don't wanna know," Hunter shook his head. "Trust us."

"Trust us," Tori retorted. "We do."

"We heard Lothor talking about this place before he sent us three back to Earth," Blake recalled.

"Trying to repress being stuck up there," Sarah shuddered.

"And?" Shane inquired, ignoring the pink ranger.

"This place doesn't exist on any map," Hunter sighed. "And it rises from the sea once every two hundred years or something."

"Then what?" Dustin frowned.

"We're sinking, aren't we?" Sarah eyed her brothers as she came to a conclusion. Both boys sadly nodded.

"Told you you didn't wanna know," Blake crossed his arms.

"We better find some higher ground," the red ranger suggested. "Come on."

* * *

><p>"I'm getting something," Cam cried as something picked up on the map. The girls and sensei came over. They were holding a private conversation with the guinea pig about why they were worried and about Sarah. "That must be them. Look at this. I've tracked their heat signatures from the satellite photos, and I think I found the rangers."<p>

"That's good news son," Sensei praised.

"Not entirely," Eloise observed. "They are on a sinking island."

"And they're not alone," Katey added with a sigh.

* * *

><p>"Anyone else worried we haven't seen Toxipod for hours?" Dustin wondered as he sat on a rock. He found a stick and began playing with the dirt.<p>

"Not me," Shane snorted. "I could use a break from fighting that snail."

"How did you all get your powers anyway?" Tori wondered as she and Sarah took seats. "You never told us how any of that happened."

"It's a long story," Blake said. "You really wanna hear it?"

"Either that or watch him play in the dirt," Sarah pointed at Dustin.

"Sensei Omino was the one who taught our parents the way of the thunder ninja," Blake continued. "After they passed away, he brought us to the Thunder Academy."

"Helped us get through everything," Hunter added. "Felt like we belonged again. We both did really well in our training. Sensei Omino was proving us for something. We didn't know what."

"So that's when Lothor showed up," Dustin nodded.

"But why exactly did you two disappear in eighth grade?" Sarah pouted. "You didn't even bother to stay in touch!"

"Sensei Omino moved us to the academy and we couldn't stay there anymore," Hunter replied. "But our school was attacked. Kelzaks and his goons."

"Sensei gave us our morphers," Blake recalled. "He told us we'd know what to do. Only at that moment we got captured by Lothor."

"When you go in one of those ball things," Dustin began. "What's it feel like? Is it cool like, going off a freestyle ramp or…"

"Not the point dude," Shane stopped the yellow ranger's babbling.

"Continue."

"Once we got on Lothor's ship," Blake proceeded. "He was really tweaked that the ranger powers were passed onto us. That's when he told us the lie about his parents."

"When you went all medieval on us huh?" Shane sighed.

"Let's not go there again," Tori pleaded.

* * *

><p>"I'm getting something," Cam called once more as he got more on the missing rangers. Ninja ops was now lit with candles and Cam was still searching.<p>

* * *

><p>"Is that you Cam?" Shane raised his morpher upon hearing it beep.<p>

_"No it's the phone company calling to find out if you like the long distance service,"_ the boy replied. And evident eye rolling was in his voice. They could hear scuffling around in the background before they could respond.

_"Sarah!"_ two voices called. The brunette could make out her sisters voices. _"Are you alright?"_

"I'm fine," she rolled her eyes. The others, except for Tori who knew why, were a bit hurt they weren't asked if they were all right.

"We're great guys," Shane replied. "Thanks for asking."

_"Are the thunder rangers with you?"_ Sensei wondered.

"Right here Sensei," Shane nodded.

_"Excellent,"_ the guinea pig grinned. _"I must speak to them upon your return."_

_"Which brings up our next problem,"_ Cam stated. _"You're on an island that's sinking fast. You got to find a way off."_

"Well how about the gliders?" Dustin suggested.

_"The atmospheric pressure is too unstable right now,"_ Cam denied. _"It wouldn't be safe."_

"What about the zords?" Blake hoped.

_"Good idea Blake,"_ Sensei approved.

_"They're on their way,"_ Cam disconnected.

* * *

><p>"Hey Kel," Dustin greeted his boss awkwardly. The six rangers had made it safely home once they defeated Toxipod. Behind the yellow ranger was Hunter, Blake, and the triplets. Eloise and Katey had yet to let their death hug grip on their sister go.<p>

"Well, look what the cat dragged in," the red head huffed as she lifted a box.

"Kel I can explain," Dustin began. Behind him the triplets were mouthing the word 'later' to her. Since she knew about them, she only knew about the triplets. The girls hadn't told anyone else Kelly knew. "We were kind of stuck in the middle of nowhere…"

"It wasn't their fault," Hunter stepped in. "They was helping us out."

"Well that doesn't surprise me," Kelly lifted some clothes. "You couldn't have called? Sent an email?"

"You gotta trust us," Dustin pleaded. "If there was any way we would've been here we would've. We're really sorry."

"Dustin's telling you the truth," Blake helped. "As for my brother and me, well we'd like to make it up to you."

"Well," Kelly thought. "I'm still kind of shorthanded. I could use a couple of stock boys."

"Stock boys?" Hunter raised an eyebrow.

"You know Hunter," Katey piped in. "Someone to open boxes, clean the floors at night."

"I was thinking more along the lines of head mechanic or…"

"We'll take it," Blake accepted, interrupting his brother.

"Great," Kelly nodded. "Well, you can all start by helping me clean up this mess."

"We just got one more thing to take care of and we'll be back in like, half an hour," Dustin rushed out. "Promise." He dragged the others out of the store.

* * *

><p>"Wait a minute," Shane frowned after the thunder brothers had told them their plan. They were all standing around ninja ops listening. "You're telling me, that after all we've been through, you guys just wanna walk away from being rangers?"<p>

"We have to," Hunter stated.

"Lothor isn't going to rest until he destroys us," Blake added.

"No duh," Eloise rolled her eyes.

"Join the club dude," Dustin snorted.

"We can't risk anything happening to you because of us," Hunter responded. "You're the only thing standing between Lothor and millions of innocent people."

"But you've been given a gift," Tori spoke. "Isn't it your responsibility to use that gift?"

"Tori is correct," Sensei agreed. "Hunter, Blake, Sensei Omino knew the thunder ranger powers were meant for you. But I cannot force you to live up to your responsibilities."

"So what do you say?" Shane wondered, putting his arms around Tori and Dustin. "You guys in?" The triplets knew of a way to guarantee the boy's acceptance. Sharing a look, the trio turned to the thinking thunder rangers. Their eyes narrowed and they crossed their arms over their chests, and they set their intimidating – yet convincing – glare in place. Hunter and Blake caught it and their eyes went wide. They could feel themselves starting to cave. The others turned to the triplets to catch the glare and seemed amused and they watched the thunder ranger's expressions change. Finally, they cracked.

"Fine," both cried in unison. "We're in! Just stop with the glare!"

"Yes!" the triplets high fived each other as their glare once again worked on the brothers.

* * *

><p>AN: Another chapter. Hooray! That's it for the night 'cause I'm beat. There's more to come, but I'm skipping ahead to the samurai's journey. That will be in three parts but I'm skipping the three episodes between then and this one because I don't care for those ones. But anyway, what'll happen next time?


	10. Boxing BopaRoo

**Triple Threat**

**Chapter 10: Boxing Bopp-a-Roo**

_A/N: So I decided that I'm going to skip the Samurai Journey arc, All About Beevil, Brothers in arms, and the Shane's Karma arc. But I will do all the others. That's why this is the chapter where Hunter and Shane have teamwork issues and what not._

_Song is "Dollhouse" by Priscilla Renea._

_**Disclaimer:**I only own things not in the show._

* * *

><p>"You never heard of cutting your losses?" Shane breathed as he and Hunter sparred on the beach on the academy grounds. Hunter frowned and Shane saw his chance to attack. Both boys were having slight issues with teamwork. Hunter managed to flip Shane down and pin him.<p>

"What losses?" he retorted. Shane grabbed Hunter's ankle and flipped him over. He climbed to his feet and attacked. On a log away from them, Katey and Sensei were watching. The brunette was trying to figure out something, but was having a hard time doing so. "I thought we were just sparring!"

"Hey," Shane shrugged. "If you can't keep up, we can get my sister over here."

"You're straight comedy Shane," Hunter scoffed. The two got ready to go at it again.

"Enough," Sensei interrupted. He flipped over and knocked both down. "We've talked about the wind and thunder ninjas working together as one. What have we said?"

"'A competitive spirit is healthy…'"

"'As long as you don't sacrifice honor and friendship,'" Hunter cut the red ranger off.

"Dude I was right in the middle of saying that," he growled. They got up and went to lunge.

"All right," Sensei stopped them. "Pushups. Drop." Both boys growled at each other and dropped. They turned it into a competition to see who could do more. Katey rolled her eyes.

* * *

><p>"The banner looks great," Tori commented as the rest of the team – minus Blake – was in the sports store. Eloise and Sarah had finished hanging up the banner. "If you had surfing I'd be all over this total trek."<p>

"Oh yeah that'd be fair," Dustin snorted. "You blowing everyone out of the water?"

"And the problem with that is?" she smirked.

"Guys," Kelly called. "Check out this course. We start at the skate park, then run to the motocross track, and then an urban climb to finish. You entering Dustin? Girls?"

"I'm never getting on a skateboard again," Dustin held his hands up in surrender. "I've got bruises from last year."

"And we got the bowling tournament," Eloise reminded her cousin. "Danae's counting on us to be there."

"Yeah we've been practicing for months for the states," Sarah added. Since she told Tori about what happened – and even her therapist everything, including the fact she was a ranger – she felt a lot better and was starting to turn back to the girl she was when the team first met her. "We can't back down now."

"Hey," Shane walked in with Hunter next to him. "You got an entry form for my kick-challenged friend here?"

"Individual or are you guys doing the team competition?" Kelly asked.

"Us?" Hunter raised an amused eyebrow. "Together?"

"You got a better chance of seeing me on blade skates," Shane chuckled.

"Nothing wrong with rollerblading," Eloise pouted.

"Just asking," the red head rolled her eyes. She handed Hunter an entry form. "Well, you're the second one to sign up Hunter."

"Who's the first?" he asked. Shane pretended to dust dirt off Hunter's shoulder.

"You're toast dirt boy," he walked away.

"Hey," Hunter caught up to him. "You hear that? It sounds like uh, your hopes and dreams coming crashing down." The two glared and left the shop.

"And here we see alpha males in their natural habitat," Tori snickered.

* * *

><p>"<em>I'm just a girl<br>you're just a boy  
>this is my heart<br>it's not a toy  
>so what's with you<br>playing with my mind  
>we used to be cool<br>this used to be love  
>now it's become<br>something like a job  
>like it or not<br>maybe things were changing  
>right before our eyes<em>

_I tried to be a  
>picture perfect girl<br>but you were in your own  
>fantasy world<br>trying to control me  
>like some kind of Barbie<br>but that just ain't me_

'_cause I ain't a doll  
>this ain't a dollhouse<br>You're way too old to be  
>putting me down like this<br>and playing around like this  
>I ain't a doll<br>this ain't a dollhouse  
>no I could never be<br>stuck living a life like this  
>behind these four walls<br>'cause I ain't a doll_

_You call the shots  
>right down to my shoes<br>I like what you liked  
>'cause you told me to<br>and I don't think that  
>you could even tell<br>I fell out of love  
>but it never showed<br>I gave up on us  
>so long ago<br>but you'll never know  
>baby don't pretend<br>like you know me so well_

_I tried to be a  
>picture perfect girl<br>but you were in your own  
>fantasy world<br>trying to control me  
>like some kind of Barbie<br>but that just ain't me_

'_cause I ain't a doll  
>this ain't a dollhouse<br>You're way too old to be  
>putting me down like this<br>and playing around like this  
>I ain't a doll<br>this ain't a dollhouse  
>no I could never be<br>stuck living a life like this  
>behind these four walls<br>'cause I ain't a doll_

_I'll never be made of plastic  
>so glad that my heart's elastic<br>no matter what you do  
>I'll bounce back off of you<br>cut me but I'm not bleeding_

_I tried to be a  
>picture perfect girl<br>but you were in your own  
>fantasy world<br>trying to control me  
>like some kind of Barbie<br>but that just ain't me_

'_cause I ain't a doll  
>this ain't a dollhouse<br>You're way too old to be  
>putting me down like this<br>and playing around like this  
>I ain't a doll<br>this ain't a dollhouse  
>no I could never be<br>stuck living a life like this  
>behind these four walls<br>'cause I ain't a doll_

_And I come with imperfections  
>epitome of perfection<br>if you can't understand  
>loving the way I am<br>then you're no good for me  
>so glad I kept my receipt"<em>

Sarah finished playing and singing in the park. She felt like she needed to relax. The others were at ninja ops, but she needed some time to herself. Most of them understood why. Shane and Hunter were still running around the city and as far as she knew, they ran into a kangaroo monster a while ago. Speaking of which, she noticed Shane and Hunter running down the path. Both were out of breath by the time they reached Sarah and took a seat on the bench next to her.

"Good run," Shane commented.

"Wait," Hunter frowned. "Did you just give me props?"

"Hey, don't get all weird on me," Shane defended. "I'm just saying that..."

"Maybe Sensei has a point?" Hunter interrupted.

"The guy's usually pretty right on," Shane shrugged.

"That's why he's the teacher," Sarah smirked.

"Blake and I are used to being on our own," Hunter explained. "No parents, no Sensei, no one to answer to, except for each other."

"That's not true," Sara whacked his leg with his guitar. "You still had us if you bothered to stay in touch. And you got us know. All of us."

"And we look out or each other," Shane agreed. "That's the way it's gotta be."

"Mind if I join you guys on your run?" Sarah asked. They shrugged and the three took off running.

* * *

><p>"Wanna take a guess?" Hunter asked as the three stopped near the docks. The ground had just finished shaking and they saw something streak over.<p>

"Better not take any chances," Shane nodded.

"Ninja Storm…"

"Thunder Storm…"

"Element Storm…"

"Ranger Form!" the three morphed.

"Power of Thunder!"

"Power of Fire!"

"Power of Air!"

* * *

><p>"I think he's over here," Shane thought as they ran over to the other side. He spotted the kangaroo and hid. "That's him alright. He must've paid for an upgrade."<p>

"Dude," Sarah suggested. "We better call for back-up."

"Cam," Shane spoke into his morpher. "That Kangaroo clown's back for round two. We need help!"

"_Right,__" _the computer genius sent the others. They quickly arrived and the team was whole again.

"I'm one maniacally mad marsupial!" Bopp-a-Roo cackled as he faced the rangers.

"What did he say?" the girls chorused.

"No idea," Shane frowned.

"A conflagatory conflagration!" Bopp-a-Roo continued. He fired at them and it sent them down. "Aha! Rumble fried rangers!"

"I've had enough of this," Shane groaned. Everyone stood. Shane, Tori, and Dustin formed the storm striker. Hunter and Blake formed the thunder blaster. The triplets formed the bow cannon.

"Fire!" they commanded. Each pulled the triggers and fired. A shield formed around Bopp-a-Roo and deflected the blast. The rangers were hit instead.

"So unfair!" Katey whined.

"What happened?" Shane coughed.

"Some kind of shield," Hunter observed.

"I did it!" Marah cheered. They were all alerted to hers, Kapri's, and Zurgane's presence. "It worked! My shield worked! How cool am I?"

"How lucky are you?" Kapri scoffed.

"Great," Eloise rolled her eyes. "The whole family is here."

"Let's do this!" Shane stated. The fighting was on.

* * *

><p>"And the winner of this year's Total Trek is the team of Shane and Hunter!" Kelly presented the first place trophy to the boys. They were all gathered in Storm Chargers. The rangers had destroyed Bopp-a-Roo and got a new zord combination. Of course, Eloise and Katey had yet to get zords, so it was just the other six. But they still won. And while the girls were at their bowling tournament, the others watched the Total Trek competition. Both boys shook hands and held the trophy with the other. They posed for a picture.<p>

"Not bad," Tori congratulated them.

"Hey," Shane shrugged. "We're trying to learnify with great knowledgeness."

"What?"

"We're starting to hang better," Hunter cleared. Both went for a friendly hug but ended up settling for a handshake. Which turned into an arm wrestling match.

"At least it's a start," Tori sighed. Thankfully, the triplets chose that moment to walk in. They were talking a mile a minute and each carried a trophy in their hands. "Hey. How'd the tournament go?"

"First place junior division," Eloise grinned madly.

"Yeah and it's all because you got a perfect game," Katey rolled her eyes as she walked off into the back room.

"Is she all right?" Blake frowned.

"Some idiots were pissing her off during the tournament," Sarah shrugged. "She'll get over it."

* * *

><p>"Whoa hey!" Katey heard Shane cry as she was in the storage room working on inventory. "What are you doing?" the next thing she heard was a thump and a door shutting and locking. She looked over to see Shane getting to his feet and running to the door. "Let me out!"<p>

"No can do!" Eloise's voice trailed through.

"It's for your own good!" Sarah added.

"What are you doing?" the red ranger repeated. But no reply came.

"They won't come back for at least an hour," Katey sighed. Shane turned to her.

"They shove you in here too?" he asked.

"Nope," she shook her head. "I was already in here taking inventory."

"I see," Shane nodded. A silence – an awkward one – fell upon them. "Is there a way to break the door down?"

"Not without breaking bones," Katey replied. She moved over to check her assumption. "Yup."

"So we're stuck in here until your sisters let us out?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Yup. Why'd they shove you in here anyway?"

"I don't know. I turned around for one minute and next thing I know, I'm being shoved in here."

"Well that's pretty weak."

"Excuse me?"

"It's weak," she shrugged. "I mean, my sisters are strong, but I doubt they're exactly strong enough to push _you_in here."

"I don't know whether to be offended by that or take that as a compliment," Shane snorted.

"Take it as both."

"So you're saying you think I'm too strong to have let two girls shove me in the storage room?" He smirked.

"If you wanna take it that way," Katey returned it. Another silence fell.

"Hey I was wondering…" Shane began nervously. He had no idea how to start this. "Well…"

"What?" Katey looked at him.

"I was wondering if you'd wanna go get something to eat sometime or see a movie," Shane offered.

"As in a date?"

"Well…yeah," he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. Katey smiled.

* * *

><p>AN: So Shane asked Katey out. Was that why Sarah and Eloise locked the two in the storage room? Anyway, this is the last update of the day 'cause I'm babysitting my brother, so until next time.


	11. The Samurai's Journey Part I

**Triple Threat**

**Chapter 11: The Samurai's Journey **

**Part I**

_A/N: Once again, I'm ahead in my other story. I decided to do the Samurai's journey arc because the reason is for a later chapter. Not exactly sure how this'll turn out, but Eloise and Cam get sucked into the past and what'll happen then? How come Eloise doesn't have her powers drained like the others?_

_**Disclaimer:**I only own things not in the show._

* * *

><p>"No way dude," Hunter scoffed. The rangers – minus Eloise who was taking some sort of test for school – were in Ninja Ops. Sensei stood before them. In front of them, marble blocks had been set up for smashing. They were about to watch the small guinea pig break one. And just last week, a movie day went wrong when Blake and Hunter got sucked into the bag of popcorn. "There's no way he does it."<p>

"I don't know dude," Dustin bit his lip. "He is pretty strong for a little guy."

"Quiet," Shane shushed. "A little respect for the master."

"Now watch closely rangers," Sensei instructed. He brought his tiny body down on the brick in front of him, breaking it, and jumped back to where he was standing.

"You were saying?" Katey smirked at Hunter.

"I stand corrected," Hunter frowned. "But how?"

"The power comes not from the body," Tori stated. "But from the mind."

"Correct Tori," Sensei nodded.

"All right," Hunter rubbed his hands together. "I'm up."

"Sure you wanna go there bro?" Blake snorted in amusement.

"No let him," Sarah urged. "I wanna see how this turns out!"

"Look if he can do it…" the blonde sighed. "I can give it my best shot." Hunter took his spot as Shane set up a brick. The red ranger backed away and allowed Hunter to smash it. Hunter knelt down and concentrated. When he thought he had it, he brought his hand down on the brick. But instead of breaking it, it was possible he broke his hand. Everybody else snickered.

"Looks like rodent one, thunder ranger zip," Shane chuckled.

"You think you can do it?" Hunter challenged. Shane took his place and got ready to break it. And like Hunter, he had the same results. Cam was watching from his spot by the mainframe. Tori went next and had the same result. Blake had a different approach. He literally used his head to try and smash. That failed as well and it gave him a splitting headache. Dustin made his attempt and got the same result.

"You wanna go first?" Sarah offered. Katey stepped up to the plate. Unlike the others, she stayed standing as she brought her hand down on the brick. She smiled when it snapped in half. The only ones not impressed were Hunter and Blake. After all, the two knew they would be able to do this.

"You're turn," Katey set up a brick for Sarah. The brunette copied her sister's action and smashed the brick in two. Of course, her hand was also hurting like hell now. She tried shaking it off like the others had been able to do, but the pain wouldn't leave.

"That wasn't a good idea," she grumbled as she stood in line with the others.

* * *

><p>"You have come far in your training," Sensei praised as they gathered around him. "But you still have a long way to go."<p>

"Yeah but you're like," Dustin pointed out. "A full on super ninja master." They all heard a yell from behind and turned in time to see Cam breaking a brick into pieces.

"Oh what?" Shane frowned.

"What?" Cam wondered.

"All right," Shane demanded. "How did you do that?" then he got an idea. "You used some laser beam thing right?"

"Or you switched the bricks," Dustin added. "I saw that in a stunt show once at a movie theme park." Cam heaved one of the bricks at them. The yellow ranger was brought down a bit as he caught it. "Okay, maybe not."

"It's gotta be a trick," Hunter scoffed.

"You guys still don't get it do you?" Katey looked at the guys around her.

"Just because someone's not a ranger doesn't mean they're completely useless," Sarah finished. Cam nodded his thanks at their help.

"I need some air," he turned and walked out. Tori smacked Shane on the shoulder because he was the closest and followed her friend out.

"Come on," Katey sighed. "Let's go get your hand checked out." By now, Sarah's hand had swelled a little bit. The other two girls left.

"You think he's mad at us?" Dustin wondered.

"Dude he's always mad at us," Shane noted.

"What did we say?" Blake wondered.

"I fear there is more than mere words to this Blake," Sensei regained their attention.

* * *

><p>"You alright?" Tori asked as she found Cam skipping rocks into the nearby lake.<p>

"Yeah," he nodded. "Just tired of the lack of respect."

"Who says you don't get any respect?" the blonde frowned. "Cam, everything we're able to do is because of what you're able to do."

"It's not enough," Cam denied. "I want to be a part of it."

"You want to be a ranger?" Tori concluded. "Why don't you talk to Sensei?"

"I have," Cam sighed. "He's forbidden me."

"Forbidden you?" Tori raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

* * *

><p>"A promise you made when Cam was a little kid?" Shane recalled what Sensei had just told the boys. "That's why you won't let him become a ranger?"<p>

"Does one of you have something you'd like to say?" Sensei offered.

"I'm sorry Sensei," Dustin piped in. "But that's kind of weak."

"I appreciate your honesty Dustin," Sensei nodded.

"Sensei, you always taught us to make our own decisions," Shane remembered. "Right?"

"Yes, but as a parent, there are greater things to consider . It is far more complicated."

"It seems simple enough to me," Blake shrugged. "You gotta trust your son…sir."

"Cam's the most together of all of us," Hunter added. "It seems to me, out of all people, he'd make a great ranger."

"Perhaps I have been a little overprotective," Sensei mused. "Now if you'll excuse me…" the four bowed and left.

* * *

><p>"So you broke your hand trying to smash a marble brick?" Eloise frowned as she recalled what her sister told her. Katey had dropped Sarah at the hospital and left to go check on the team. Eloise had gotten a call when she got out of her test to pick up Sarah.<p>

"Yeah," the brunette nodded. Eloise was driving her sister back to Storm Chargers so she could rest. The pain killers Sarah was given were making her feel tired. "But hey, I still broke it!"

"How?"

"I used the same strategy I always do when I fight," Sara shrugged. "Well, my fighting strategy since…"

"Yeah I know," Eloise didn't need to hear the rest. "You seem to be doing a lot better since it happened though. Dr. Hackett says you're moving along better than most people with the same issue."

"Maybe it's because I let everything out and feel better about it," Sarah looked out her window. Eloise slammed on the brakes and pulled her car to a stop. "Are you trying to kill us?"

"You told her everything?" Eloise gaped. "As in _everything_? Like, about us being…"

"Yeah. She swore she wouldn't put that part in the reports and wouldn't tell another soul about it. And it helped me feel better. Though I'm still scared of the guys a bit."

"It's understandable," Eloise started the car back up. "But hey, it'll take time. Besides, with Hunter around you won't have a problem."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Sarah narrowed her eyes.

"Come on Sar. Everyone knows you two like each other. The only reason we're not pushing it is because of what happened and the fact he thinks you're still dating…"

"Well thanks for not pushing. And please don't mention that name. I still have nightmares."

"But hey," Eloise advised. "If you really do like Hunter and want to date him, at least tell him what happened or you're at least not dating…"

"Eloise May Oliver," Sarah warned.

"Sorry," she apologized. "But if he doesn't hear it from you, he won't ask you out. Or at least give him hints when he asks about it."

"Now," Sarah smirked. "What about you? We all know Katey and Shane are going out, but who do you like?"

"I hate my love life," Eloise grumbled. Sarah frowned.

"Why?"

"Two words: love triangle."

* * *

><p>"Cam, your father just wants what's best for you," Tori stated. Katey had arrived and listened in on Cam's story. They had just finished hearing his side of it.<p>

"I know that," the green boy nodded.

"You have to tell him how you feel," Katey urged. "Make sure he understands how important this is to you."

"He's the most reasonable…" Tori helped. "Well, guinea pig I've ever met. Go talk to him."

"Okay," Cam agreed. "But if he doesn't listen, I'm not cleaning his cage for a month." Cam skipped the last rock over the lake. The three turned and headed away but were interrupted when the latest alien, Marah, Kapri, and Kelzaks appeared.

"Hate to break up this greeting card moment," Kapri began.

"But we're like, here to destroy you," Marah finished. "Evil enough for you?"

"Whatever," Kapri snorted. "Attack!" Madtropolis fired and the trio split off. Cam rolled to one side while the girls rolled to another. They all stood as the other rangers ran onto the scene. Eloise and Sarah were still missing, but they didn't have time to question it. "Back off geek."

"I've heard of cities coming to life," Dustin spoke. "But this is ridiculous."

"Ha ha!" Madtropolis huffed. "Everybody's a comedian! You gonna morph, or do I have to beg?"

"You got it!" Shane stated. "Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Ninja Storm…"

"Thunder Storm…"

"Ranger Form!" the only one who didn't morph was Katey. She had a bad feeling about this. And if from what she learned from her parent's stories was right, then this was all some sort of trap. No one even questioned her choice.

"Cam run!" Hunter ordered as the fight began.

"No I can help," Cam insisted. As the morphed rangers took on Madtropolis, Cam and Katey handled the Kelzaks. Katey was handling them nicely by using her ice powers. Madtropolis was actually pretty powerful. Cam was doing rather well, but still struggled a bit. Kelzaks had the two unmorphed ninjas down on the ground and prevented them from moving.

"Now for the drain event," Madtropolis opened the jar he carried. Upon opening it, the ranger powers were sucked into it. Katey and Cam couldn't do anything from their position on the ground.

"What's he doing to us?" Blake groaned as they all struggled.

"Try to resist," Shane ordered. But all fell to the ground and demorphed.

"That ought to do it," Madtropolis stated. He closed the jar. The villains disappeared. Cam and Katey made their way to the others.

"Are you guys ok?" she asked. She noticed their pale complexions and answered her own question. "I knew this wasn't going to be good."

"I feel like I just rode a forty five minute moto on a tricycle," Dustin complained as he was helped to his feet.

"We'd better get you back to Ops," Cam stated. He and Katey helped the ailing five along.

* * *

><p>"Man that guy worked us," Shane sighed. The only ones with active powers now were the triplets. The others were really feeling the drain as Katey scanned over her boyfriend. Cam was monitoring things from the mainframe. "What happened out there?"<p>

"Madtropolis drained your ranger energy force," Cam read. "If you five go out and fight again, there's a good chance you won't come back."

"Dude that's harsh," Dustin huffed.

"This is grave news," Sensei stated. "We must find a way to retrieve your ranger powers."

"El and I can handle it," Katey offered. "Sarah won't be able to fight much with a broken hand."

"Look," Tori weakly pointed at the screen. "There he is."

"All right it's go time," Shane made to move.

"Uh-uh," Katey pushed him down. "Let me and my sisters handle this for you guys."

* * *

><p>"Now to blast these rangers out of existence," Madtropolis cackled from the warehouse. A pink blur sped by him and captured the jar.<p>

"Sorry," Sarah pouted. Even with a broken hand she was willing to fight. Eloise wasn't there because she was stuck in traffic and they didn't even call her. "But we're here to snuff out your plan!"

"Hey that's mine! I stole from you first!" Madtropolis fired the white and pink rangers down. Both rolled out of the way. Katey charged with her ninja sword. To their surprise, their teammates came in morphed. But they were still missing Eloise. Shane fired his hawk blaster at Madtropolis but the alien vanished. He attacked Shane from behind.

_"Shane come in,"_ Cam called over the communicators. _"You've got to conserve energy."_

"Easier said than done," the red ranger rolled his eyes.

"Now give that back to me," Madtropolis kicked Sarah down. The jar flew out of her hands as Katey ran to her side. "And now for more." The alien opened the jar again and drained the two girls of their powers. Both felt as weak as the others did earlier. As the jar was closed, Shane snatched it. "Hey! Give that back to me!"

"I'm taking my ball and going home," Shane shook his head. Tori ran over to help Katey and Sarah to their feet.

"That's what you think!" Madtropolis changed the scenery slightly.

* * *

><p>"They're out of energy," Cam sighed, frustrated. The rangers were all lying demorphed and were about to be crushed. They had teleported the jar back to Ops after regaining it. Eloise had yet to show. "Isn't there anything we can do?"<p>

"In the past, there was a power mighty enough to help us," Sensei recalled. "But there is no sense in longing for what has long since been destroyed."

"This is no time for riddles dad," the green clad boy scolded. Then he frowned. "You know something. What is it?" Sensei said nothing. "Dad, if there's a way, you have to tell me."

"It is useless to discuss," Sensei denied. "We cannot safely predict how the portal will respond to…"

"The scroll of time!" Cam interrupted. "Of course!" Cam dashed for the book shelf across the room. Sensei hopped over and stopped him.

"No!" he stopped. "You must not disturb that which is the natural progression of time."

"If I don't do something," Cam protested. "There won't be any time left. You know I have to do this. I have to go back in time and get to the one power source that will help us."

"To confront one's past is an awesome responsibility," Sensei acknowledged. "It risks changing everything you know about the present."

"I have to take that chance," Cam stated. He grabbed the proper scroll he needed. "Thanks dad." He stood on the ground and opened it up as Eloise came in. She barely had time to make her presence noticed when the blinding glow from the scroll caused her to trip on the steps and roll into it. Thankfully, both Cam and Sensei noticed and knew Cam had to go in. And time everywhere outside of ninja ops was frozen.

"Are you certain this is the only way?" Sensei wondered. "Our time here will be frozen until the writing on the scroll fades away."

"I can't think of anything more desperate than this," he sighed. "Besides, someone has to bring El back. And can't think of any power source but one that can save us. I'm going back to the past to get it."

"Cam, you must hurry," Sensei warned. "Or you and Eloise will be trapped in the past forever."

"I know," Cam nodded. "Let's hope it doesn't come to that."

"You have your mother's courageous heart," Sensei admired. "And your father's stubborn head. Be careful my son."

"I'll be back dad," Cam swore. "I promise." Without another word, he stepped into the scroll.

* * *

><p>"Cam?" Eloise frowned. She recognized the area she landed in as the entrance to the wind ninja academy, but she knew it couldn't be real. And to her surprise, the green clad genius appeared just a moment ago.<p>

"Did it work?" he asked, ignoring her as she walked over. "This place looks exactly the same."

"Tell me about it," Katey scoffed. From behind them, they heard hooves clomping on the ground. Both turned to see an air ninja with a mask on riding a black horse. The ninja glared at them.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for the long wait. I'm ahead on my other story, so I thought I'd update this one. Anyway, Sarah broke her hand, all the rangers but Eloise had their powers drained, and she and Cam went to the past. What'll happen now?


	12. The Samurai's Journey Part II

**Triple Threat**

**Chapter 12: The Samurai's Journey **

**Part II**

_A/N: Here's part two of the three part arc. What's gonna happen this time around? I really can't wait until I get the the "I Love Lothor" chapter. I have a good idea for it and can't wait to write it. Same thing for when I get to "Shimazu Returns, Part II." Anyway, what's going to happen now that Eloise and Cam are in the past?_

_**Disclaimer:**I own nothing in the show._

* * *

><p>"The password," the air ninja demanded as he hopped off his horse. He faced Eloise and Cam as the brunette helped her friend up. To say she was confused would be an understatement. The air ninja still had his mask on, so they didn't know who he was. "Tell me the password or perish where you stand."<p>

"Air, water, and earth as one," Cam recited.

"Sorry," the ninja shook his head. "Wrong answer." He went for Cam and began fighting. When Cam was flipped over on his back, he tried reasoning with the ninja.

"Look, trust me," he pleaded. "Someday that will be the password."He shoved the ninja's foot away, causing him to fall. Cam scrambled to his feet and prepared to defend himself as the ninja did the same. Eloise was watching the two fight from afar, not wanting to get caught in it. It ended when Cam managed to flip the ninja over his shoulder.

"Only students here are taught that move," the ninja narrowed his eyes. "Where did you learn it?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Cam stated. And it was true.

"Try me." He went to attack again.

"That's enough Kanoi," a tall, African American man walked out of the portal and stopped him. And based on the red robes he wore, Eloise and Cam could tell he was the Sensei of this time.

"Kanoi?" Cam dropped his stance and frowned. As the ninja turned, Eloise stood by Cam, waiting for answers. The ninja removed his mask to reveal a boy with short, dark and curly hair.

"Sensei I caught these intruders," he spoke to the elder man. "They know our ways, our techniques."

"But I…"Eloise was stopped by Cam, who shot her a look telling her to shut up and go with it.

"Give them a test uniform and have them join the new students," Sensei ordered. "We'll soon know if they're meant to be here."

"Test uniforms?" Cam raised an eyebrow. "You still have…"

"Until we can decide whether or not you belong to air, earth, or water," Sensei cut him off. "You'll wear no color. And Kanoi, don't be late for class again. I'm beginning to question your commitment to ninja training." He turned and headed back to the academy.

"Sounds like someone's in the ninja dog house," Cam snickered. Eloise smacked his shoulder.

"Have some respect," she growled.

"Don't push your luck," Kanoi grumbled. He didn't bother to face them. "And stop staring at me."

"Sorry," the boy in green apologized. "You remind me of someone."

"Follow me," Kanoi instructed. He walked off.

"I'm coming," Cam sighed. "Father." Eloise just looked at him, more confused than before.

* * *

><p>"I must transport them back to ninja ops," Sensei muttered to himself as he hopped on the keyboard. Time everywhere outside of the base was frozen, which means all the other rangers were frozen as well. "Where our force field can protect them." With a final push of a button, the rangers disappeared from the battle and reappeared in ninja ops. They all groaned as they could now freely move. They were still feeling drained. It wasn't long before everyone was sitting around on the floor or table.<p>

"Oh man," Blake groaned. "What's the deal?"

"I feel so weak," Hunter breathed. He was leaning against the table.

"Save your energy rangers," Sensei advised. "I have engaged Cam's teleportation system to bring you to safety for now."

"Where is Cam?" Tori asked.

"And Eloise?" Katey added from where she sat, Sarah leaning on her like a pillow. The young brunette was minutes away from falling asleep.

"They have embarked on a journey that could very well determine the fate of the world as we know it," the guinea pig explained.

* * *

><p>"Students," Sensei called. A crowd of students stood in front of the stage on the academy grounds. Cam and Eloise were in the front row, in test uniforms. The only difference was that Eloise had to wear a mask. Cam had explained briefly what was going on, but she was still confused. "Stand at ease. In the tradition of the Wind Ninja Academy, we must welcome our new students with a demonstration. Our best fighter, Kanoi, will demonstrate the sword techniques of the wind ninja." He stepped back away. Kanoi soon began and all the students watched.<p>

"Kanoi talks tough," an earth ninja next to Cam and Eloise whispered. The two turned to him in question. "But he can be beaten. I should know." Cam and Eloise shifted their gazes from this ninja to the air ninja on stage and back. Soon it became clear.

"You two…" Cam blinked. "You're…"

"Twins," the earth ninja nodded. "I'm Kiya. Lucky for me, I got all the personality in the family. Kanoi just got the good looks."

"I can't believe dad never told me," Cam muttered.

"What was that?" Kiya frowned.

"Nothing," Cam shook his head. "It's been a really weird day."

"No doubt," Eloise rolled her eyes. Kanoi smashed a small pole in half as he finished.

"For our next demonstration," Sensei stated. "We'll need a volunteer." He walked along the front row of students. He stopped briefly in front of Cam and Eloise before continuing. He stopped in front of the student next to the brunette. Sensei handed this student a sword. The student took it and bowed.

"But Sensei," Kanoi protested. "This is a new student. The fight is unfair."

"We shall see," Sensei stood by his decision. "You may begin." The new student and Kanoi got ready to fight. The student was a talented fighter, but was using a different technique. Everyone had to duck when the student managed to toss Kanoi into the crowd.

"The only time I've seen sword technique like that was from a…"

"Samurai," Kiya awed, cutting Cam off. Kanoi flipped his way back on stage. The student defended herself and knocked Kanoi onto his back.

"Excellent Miko," Sensei praised as he ended the fight. Miko let Kanoi stand and they faced each other.

"Miko?" the air ninja frowned. "That's the name of a girl."Miko removed her mask to reveal a short woman with long black hair and brown eyes.

"Mom?" Cam whispered to himself. But Eloise heard it as she looked at him questioningly.

"He's a she," Kanoi stuttered. "I mean, she's a girl."

"That seems fairly obvious," Sensei rolled his eyes. "Kanoi, meet your victor Miko." The girl bowed.

"But her sword technique," the boy protested. "It's not the wind ninja way."

"Very observant," Miko spoke up. "I was trained as a samurai by my father."

"Sensei this school's bound by tradition," Kanoi argued. "There are no women allowed here." At that statement, Eloise once again looked at her friend questioningly.

"Why, are you afraid of a girl?" Kiya scoffed. "Maybe our traditions need to be changed."

"Oh you like breaking the rules, don't you brother?" Kanoi spat. "I know what you get up to in your free time."

"Watch what you say brother," Kiya hissed. "One shouldn't make accusations without proof to back them up."

"Enough!" Sensei halted the bickering. "This student has displayed impressive skills and will be allowed to enroll here as the first female in the school's history."

"Thank you Sensei," Miko thanked as Kanoi stormed off the stage. Upon Miko's neck, Cam noticed what he came here for: the samurai amulet.

* * *

><p>"Please," Kiya pleaded. Miko and Eloise were training in the woods by themselves. After the demonstration, Cam had disappeared leaving Eloise alone. So, she thought she'd try and be friends with Miko, seeing as she was the only other girl. Neither girl had their masks on as they trained. And now, they were face to face with Kiya. "Don't stop." He noticed the necklace. "The pendant…it's beautiful. May I?"<p>

"I'm sorry," Miko clutched it. "It's a family heirloom. You understand."

"Of course," Kiya nodded. Eloise has a bad feeling about him, but didn't know why. He looked directly in Miko's eyes as his changed to black. "Tell me about it. Let me see that amulet." Miko slowly removed her hand as the amulet glowed.

"Am I interrupting?" Cam appeared. Kiya withdrew his hand that was about to grab the amulet. Miko snatched it and tucked it away. "I'm sorry. Miko, I want to talk to you about your samurai technique."

"Of course," the girl agreed.

"I must go," Kiya snarled. "We'll talk later." He fled the scene.

"I have a bad feeling about him," Eloise sighed.

* * *

><p>"How did you learn those moves?" Cam asked as the three traveled the school grounds.<p>

"The samurai spirit has been in my family for generations," Miko explained. Eloise was listening curiously.

"Along with the amulet?" Cam inquired.

"Yes," she nodded. "It was given to me by my father. Tell me about your families."

"I have two sisters," Eloise shrugged. "I'm one third of a set of triplets. My mom's a famous gymnast and my dad's a martial artist."

"Well, my father's my Sensei," Cam shared. "My mother died when I was young."

"I'm sorry," Miko apologized.

"She was a great warrior," Cam stated. "My father says she would never approve of the life I've chosen…of me doing what I'm doing."

"I have a feeling is she could see you now," Miko faced them. "She might feel differently." She disappeared inside her tent.

"Thanks…mom," Cam muttered as they turned away. He pulled out the scroll and opened it. It glowed as he held it. "All right. I get it. The letters are stronger when I'm near the amulet. What am I supposed to do about it?"

* * *

><p>"Any idea how much longer we're going to be here?" Eloise wondered. She was really hating being stuck in the past and not knowing much. That and she really wanted to get home to her sisters.<p>

"Not really," Cam shrugged. "I need to find a way to get the amulet first, but I'm not just gonna steal it."

"I know," Eloise rolled her eyes. "But I just hope you get it soon." And then, out of nowhere, Miko attacked Cam. She grabbed him and held his arms back as he struggled. She had a strong grip.

"Where is it?" she demanded. "Why did you take it?"

"What are you talking about?" the boy groaned. At that moment, the academy guards appeared. Eloise was unsure of what to do.

"Just give it back and I'll make sure the punishment is merciful," Miko growled.

"As captain of the academy guard," Kanoi stated. "I must place you under arrest."

"What?" Cam frowned as some of the ninjas took him away. "What's going on?"

"That's what I want to know too," Eloise piped in. This was not helping her confusion. Miko didn't hear her as she followed the guards. "Huh?" something in the distance caught the brunette's eye. A faint glow was coming from the bushes further away. She wasn't the only one who caught it.

"What's that?" Kanoi breathed, as he too spotted the light.

* * *

><p>"You stand accused of stealing from a fellow student," Sensei began the trial as Cam stood center stage in front of the academy. The students were watching, wondering what the verdict was going to be. "We've heard from several eye witnesses who saw you commit this crime. Do you have anything to say?"<p>

Cam turned to Miko. "Miko, I would never do this to you."

"The law of the Wind Ninja Academy does not waver on this issue," Sensei continued. "Those guilty of breaking the ninja code must be banished. The evidence seems irrefutable. I will now pass judgment on the accused."

* * *

><p>"Cam and Eloise have gone back in time to get help," Sensei told the other rangers. Well, those who were awake anyway. Sarah was sleeping on Katey, her head resting on her sister's shoulder. Sarah was having trouble sleeping due to nightmares of what happened coming back. To keep her calm, Katey had her arms wrapped around the girl in a protective hug. No one bothered questioning it. "But if they have not returned before time resumes, I fear there will be nothing to prevent Madtropolis from destroying our planet."<p>

"Come on guys," Tori looked up to the ceiling in hope. "We need you."

* * *

><p>"My judgment," Sensei spoke from his position on the stage. Cam still faced the audience. "Is that I find you…"<p>

"Not guilty!" two voices called. Everyone turned towards the gate. Eloise and Kanoi were holding a student in their hands. It was a student disguised as a new student, mask and all. Kanoi removed the student's mask.

"Kiya?" Miko gaped. Eloise and Kanoi walked forward, shoving Kiya with them. They reached the stage.

"Now tell the truth!" Kanoi growled as they shoved Kiya down to his knees. He didn't look ashamed at all.

"I'm the one who took the amulet," he breathed with a smirk.

"We caught him in the woods," Eloise explained.

"Trying to use the dark ninja powers to unlock the amulet," Kanoi cut her off. The amulet rested in his hands.

"You always did know how to spoil a party," Kiya stood. "Didn't you brother?"

"Any use of the dark powers will bring immediate expulsion," Sensei stated. "This is the first rule of the Wind Ninja Academy. Have you anything to say Kiya?'

The earth ninja in question got to his feet. "Not really," he continued smirking. "I'm more of a man of action." Without warning, he blasted Sensei back. On stage, Cam got ready to fight. Kiya turned to the crowd of students as Eloise flipped and joined Cam. It would be better if they stuck together for now. Kiya began sending students to the ground the same way he did Sensei. Miko and Kanoi weren't affected. Kiya blasted his brother, who lost his grip on the samurai amulet. Miko jumped to catch it but was blasted back before she could. She did, however, manage to kick it towards Cam and Eloise. The taller of the two caught it in his hands without missing a beat. Kiya turned to them and jumped on the stage. Both got defensive.

"Stop him!" Kanoi ordered as the students stood.

"This is between me and the new kids!" Kiya spat. Kiya created a shield around the stage, making it impossible for them to leave and others to enter.

"We can't get through!" a student cried. "It's a force field!"

"Pity," Kiya hissed. "Things were going well until you and that girl showed up." It seemed most of his anger was directed to Cam.

"Sorry to spoil your fun," the boy pulled the amulet on.

"You want to make it up to me?" Kiya offered. "Hand over the amulet!" He picked up a practice sword, as did Cam. Eloise held her ground without one. She didn't even need it to kick his ass.

"We can't do that!" Cam denied.

"Well then," Kiya snarled as the three circled each other. "I'll have to take it from you!"As he and Cam went into combat with the swords, Eloise went in for punching and kicking. People were amazed at her fighting skills. They weren't the ones most of the students learned. But what really shocked them was when she had to call in her lightning powers to defend herself. But Kiya caught her off guard and flung her through the shield. She landed amongst the students. Kanoi and Miko helped her to her feet as they watched Cam and Kiya fight.

As the boys fought, the shield sparked. Both boys were furiously fighting. Cam never let his guard down, so Kiya never had the chance to snatch the amulet. And it seemed they were verbally surging too. Kiya used his powers to lift Cam in the air. He dropped him on the stage. Cam stood and charged. Kiya kicked his legs away, sending the genius to the ground and on his back. Kiya walked over to him.

"You put up quite a fight," he seethed. "But now, prepare to meet your fate!" he flung Cam down again. He went for a final blow with the sword, but it never came. Cam held his out to defend himself. As each struggled to get the upper hand, the amulet glowed. The glow was the power and it tossed Kiya up to the roof of the shield. It stopped and the shield disappeared as the boy crashed down on the stage. Miko, Eloise, and Kanoi ran up on stage. Eloise helped Cam up along with the other two. The guards held Kiya back.

"Are you ok?" both girls asked.

"Yeah," Cam nodded. "What just happened?"

"The samurai amulet has found its rightful owner," Miko realized.

"But this is yours," Cam protested. "I can't take this!"

"You must," the young woman insisted. "That's why you came here, isn't it?"

"You think you can stop me from harnessing the darkest powers in the universe?" Kiya huffed as he was held back. "I will rule this world and all others within my reach."

"You've brought this fate upon yourself," Sensei glared. "You will be cast adrift in the universe where your dark ninja powers may cause no harm! You are hereby stripped of your ninja rank, and the man known as Kiya will no longer exist!"

"I have no use for your archaic ways or worthless name," Kiya smirked. "From now on, I will take the name of the ancient warrior of evil. From this point forth, I will be known as…Lothor!" Cam and Eloise gasped as their eyes widened.

"No!" they shouted. Sensei held them back as he encased the earth ninja in a bubble.

"I will not forget the part you played in this brother!" Kiya hissed before he was sent away. "I will have my revenge!" With Kiya gone, things were awkward.

"He has to be destroyed!" Eloise cried. "What if he comes back?"

"We can only judge someone by their actions in the present," Sensei denied. "Not by a future we cannot see."

"Please," Cam begged. "Trust us on this. We have to destroy him now!" Inside his pocket, the scroll of time glowed. He pulled it out and opened it once more. "I'm out of time!" It flew out of his hands and glowed, much like it did when he went through it the first time.

"Use the amulet," Miko advised.

"Wait," Cam stopped. "How will I know…"

"Not enough time," Eloise cut him off. "We can't spill anything!"

"Goodbye Cam, Eloise," Miko wished as the two hopped through the scroll.

* * *

><p>"Sensei, what's happening?" Tori wondered as they started to fade. Katey nudged her sister awake so she could see what was going on.<p>

"Time is resuming it's true course," Sensei stated. "You will be returned to where you were the moment time stopped."

* * *

><p>"What's that noise?" Sarah blinked as they appeared in the field. Time resumed and they were all looking around. Sarah's hand was still broken and their powers had still been drained. They heard a buzzing from somewhere, but couldn't place it.<p>

"Look!" Tori pointed overhead. A green helicopter flew in. The door opened to reveal the gold ranger and a new green one. They recognized the first as Eloise, but who was the second? The brunette jumped down and carefully landed next to the others.

"Hello power rangers!" the green one grinned. "Looks like you could use a little help! Green samurai ranger, at your service!" He disappeared inside his zord.

"Hey!" Madtropolis whined. "Who are you?"

"I'm the ranger who's going to bring you down," the ranger stated. As the others watched the new ranger fight, Eloise demorphed and joined her sisters.

"My advice," she told the two. "Time traveling is not as fun as it sounds."

"You think?" Katey raised an eyebrow. "So who's the new guy?"

"You'll see," Eloise smirked. They watched the new ranger finish off Madtropolis. When he was done, he landed in the field in front of the others. They stood in a line as they faced him.

"Is it just me or is there a guy in green ranger gear over there?"Dustin asked.

"No dude," Shane shook his head. "I see it too."

"Yeah you guys never said anything about a green one," Blake huffed.

"Yeah way to hold out on us," Hunter agreed.

"Hey, it's news to us too," Katey defended.

"Maybe we're all hallucinating," Sarah mused.

"You're not hallucinating Sarah," the ranger spoke. The girl in question winced and edged closer to her sisters.

"How do you know my name?" she whispered.

"Why wouldn't I know your name?" the ranger frowned. Katey and Tori smiled in realization. Eloise smirked. The ranger demorphed to reveal their friend Cam, grinning.

* * *

><p>AN: So what'd you think? I struggled with ideas for this chapter. Wasn't exactly sure where to go with it. Not sure how I'm going to do the next one, but I might skip "Scent of a Ranger" and go right into "I Love Lothor" after the samurai arc.


	13. The Samurai's Journey Part III

**Triple Threat**

**Chapter 13: The Samurai's Journey**

**Part III**

_A/N: Finally getting this chapter out. I was busy writing my other story which I finished. It's just a matter of me posting the last few chapters. Anyway, Cam and Eloise made it back to the present, and Cam is the newest ranger. What'll happen now? Will secrets be revealed?_

_As for my poll, I already picked the episode where Sarah and Hunter will have their first kiss…_

_Song is "Bring me to Life" by Evanescence._

_**Disclaimer:**I own nothing in the show. I own Sarah, Katey, and Eloise._

* * *

><p>"Look right now we have to get you back yo ninja ops," Cam stated as he and Eloise began to help the ailing rangers. They were still a bit shocked Cam was the newest ranger to join them. "Come on!" Dustin hung back. "Come on."<p>

"No I think I'll wait here," he denied. "For a cab or a bus. I'm worked."

"Run fool!" Lothor hissed as he appeared. Eloise grabbed Dustin's hand and took off running. They caught up with the others and continued running. They were being fired at from behind.

"Obviously he didn't get enough love as a child," Blake huffed as they trudged through water.

"Oh rangers," Marah and Kapri called. The rangers turned to them and ducked a blast. Lothor continued after them. The rangers continued running away. It was tough as they helped each other along. Blake and Shane ended up tripping. Everyone tried helping them up as Kelzaks joined the fun. They were cornered and powerless, for the most part. As Lothor cackled, they turned to face the ninja.

"What's the matter nephew?" he smirked. "Don't like reunions?"

"Did he say nephew?" Dustin raised an eyebrow.

"You can't choose your family Lothor," Cam shouted. "And I certainly didn't choose you!"

"Pity," the ninja rolled his eyes. "There's always a place for someone like you in my evil empire."

"You must be joking."

"We'll see who has the last laugh, Samurai Ranger!" Lothor growled. As they were about to attack, the rangers were teleported away.

* * *

><p>"Do you want to give us some warning next time?" Katey coughed as they all landed sprawled on the floor in Ninja Ops.<p>

"Give a chance to work on our landings?" Tori agreed.

"Your appreciation is noted," Sensei nodded.

"Sorry Sensei," Shane sighed as they dusted themselves off. "It's just…If we had our powers, we could've taken him."

"Then perhaps it is time you get them back," Sensei stated. They turned to the sphere and stood around it. "The sphere holds the power of seven. Only a greater power can open it."

"Well how about nine rangers?" Dustin blinked.

"I think Dustin's right," Eloise realized.

"Thanks," he chuckled. They all placed their hands over the sphere. It began rattling and glowing, and eventually threw them all down. Power surged through those who lost it. Everyone jumped to their feet, feeling more energized than before.

"Just one question though Cam," Sarah spoke up for the first time. "What…how did all this happen?"

"Yeah I mean, suddenly you're a ranger?" Katey followed. The rangers, other than Eloise, were firing questions at Cam, demanding answers.

* * *

><p>"Dude, let's talk about uncle Lothor," Shane suggested. "Man that's crazy bro."<p>

"Tell me about it," Cam rolled his eyes. "Nice family tree I have."

"Cam, Lothor is of no relation of ours," Sensei tried to reason.

"Well how can you say that?" the boy spun around in the chair.

"By law, once a ninja is banished, they cease to exist. The one I knew as my brother is a mere memory."

"But don't you think I had a right to know?"

"We all did," Hunter added.

"Perhaps," Sensei acknowledged. "But what would it change? Would you have battled him any differently?"

"Speaking of battling…"Eloise muttered when the alarms went off. Monsters of the same breed appeared all over town.

"Whoa dude," Shan blinked. "They're all over the place!"

"Split up," Sensei instructed. "Rangers, go. Cam, Sarah, you two will remain here to monitor for additional attacks." Sarah nodded in understanding. It was the most she could do right now with a broken hand.

"See you out there," Shane said to Cam as they all left.

"Green always did look good on you," Tori smiled as she followed.

"I see the samurai amulet has finally found it's home," Sensei commented as the green ranger put the amulet back on. "It is an honor not to be taken lightly my son."

"I know. She was so beautiful…and brave and kind. Everything you said."

"Do not forget wise," Sensei added. "For she has chosen well in bringing forth the newest ranger."

"I'll say," Sarah offered her support.

* * *

><p>"<em>How can you see<br>into my eyes  
>like open doors?<br>Leading you down  
>into my core<br>where I've become so numb_

_Without a soul  
>my spirit sleeping<br>somewhere cold  
>until you find it there<br>and lead it  
>back home<em>

_Wake me up  
>wake me up inside<br>I can't wake up  
>wake me inside<br>save me  
>call my name and save me<br>from the dark_

_Wake me up  
>bid my blood to run<br>I can't wake up  
>before I come undone<br>save me  
>save me from the nothing<br>I've become_

_Now that I know  
>what I'm without<br>you can't just leave me  
>Breathe into me<br>and make me real  
>bring me to life<em>

_Wake me up  
>wake me up inside<br>I can't wake up  
>wake me inside<br>save me  
>call my name and save me<br>from the dark_

_Wake me up  
>bid my blood to run<br>I can't wake up  
>before I come undone<br>save me  
>save me from the nothing<br>I've become_

_I've been living a lie  
>there's nothing inside<br>bring me to life_

_Frozen inside  
>Without your touch<br>Without your love darling  
>only you<br>are the life  
>among the dead<em>

_All this time  
>I can't believe I couldn't see<br>kept in the dark  
>but you were there in front of me<em>

_I've been sleeping  
>a thousand years it seems<br>got to open my eyes  
>to everything<em>

_Without thought  
>Without voice<br>without a soul  
>don't let me die here<br>there must be something more  
>bring me to life<em>

_Wake me up  
>wake me up inside<br>I can't wake up  
>wake me inside<br>save me  
>call my name and save me<br>from the dark_

_Wake me up  
>bid my blood to run<br>I can't wake up  
>before I come undone<br>save me  
>save me from the nothing<br>I've become_

_I've been living a lie  
>There's nothing inside<br>bring me to life"_

Sarah finished performing at Storm Chargers. People who stopped to listen applauded and cheered. She had gone back to the store to help Kelly. The rangers were doing fine on their own handling the latest alien. And they said they'd call if they needed her. So far, she hasn't gotten the call. At least, she hasn't been informed if they needed her. She packed her guitar up and headed back inside the shop. Kelly noted her come in and head up the stairs.

"Something wrong?" the red head followed her, apparently.

"Nope," Sarah shook her head. She headed for the kitchen in the loft and began to make herself a snack.

"What happened to your hand?" Kelly asked as she spotted it. She walked over and checked it out.

"Broke it in training," the brunette grumbled. "Stupid marble bricks."

"And you've been breaking those for how long now?"

"Shut up."

"Well where are your sisters?"

"Fighting off aliens, where else?"

"I don't think I'll ever get used to you girls being rangers," the red head sighed. "By the way, I need your girl's help in a couple weeks. Real Pro Sports drinks wants us to host some sort of cooking demo."

"With the way you cook, do we really have a choice?" Sarah smirked.

"I'm not that bad of a cook," Kelly scoffed. "Your father's a worse one than I am."

"True. But still…"

"You'll be making smoothies."

"Deal!" Sarah accepted. That's when her morpher went off.

* * *

><p>"Hey guys," Cam walked into ninja ops after the battle everyone was waiting by the mainframe for him, Sarah included. They had filled her in on what she had missed. Cam almost turned into a bug. They used a new megazord combination to take down the alien. Same deal every time. "I linked my samurai saber directly to the ninja ops mainframe, so I should be able to continue my strategic duties, even in the field." Everyone was just grinning at him. "What? What are you all smiling about?"<p>

The rangers who were standing moved out of the way. Shane turned in the chair, a green ninja uniform on his lap. He tossed it at the new ranger.

"Wow…where did that…"

"If you're gonna be a part of the team," Shane cut the samurai off. "You gotta have the gear."

"It takes a powerful man to choose his own destiny," Sensei spoke. "Congratulations. No father could be prouder of his son." Everyone cheered as the congratulated their new teammate, now officially a member of the team.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry if it sucks, but I didn't like this part of the Samurai Journey trilogy. Anyway, in about five chapters, it'll be Shimazu returns, and a little more about Sarah's secret will be revealed in the second part. I can't wait for it. The poll is still on my profile if you haven't voted in it yet, but thanks to all those who did.


	14. I Love Lothor

**Triple Threat**

**Chapter 14: I Love Lothor**

_A/N: Here's the new chapter. Sorry for the long wait, but I got caught up in my other series. So, now that Cam's a ranger and everything is back to normal, what's going to happen? What tensions will arise when Lothor sets a love spell on two of the rangers? And what if it wasn't Tori who was the center of it?_

_**Disclaimer:**I only own things not in the show._

* * *

><p>"Strawberries?"<p>

"Check."

"Bananas?"

"Check."

"Yogurt?"

"Check."

"Anything else?"

"This is the last of it," Katey walked into the sports shop. The trio was helping Kelly out with a cooking demo. Tori was there helping them set up. Just last week, they had learned Cam created a cyber replica of himself to help out around ninja Ops. This way, Cam could go out and have fun with his friends. Now, things were going normal. Of course, Sarah still had to sit out of battle, since her hand was still healing.

"Good," Eloise huffed. She began unpacking the box of fruit. Today's recipe was smoothies, one of the girl's specialties.

"Hey what's this?" Dustin wondered as he and the guys entered the shop.

Shane turned and read the banner. "'Real Sport Pro Cook-off?'"

"Yeah," Tori nodded.

"Since when is cooking an action sport?" Dustin frowned as they turned to the five girls.

"Real sport pro drinks has chosen Storm Chargers to host a series of cooking demonstrations," Kelly explained as she wiped her hands on a towel.

"Dude this stuff is nasty," Dustin shook his head. "I don't care how you cook it."

"Stick around," Sarah popped up behind them, scaring most of the guys. She headed over behind the counter where her sisters were. "You might be surprised."

"Cam," Shane laughed when the green ranger walked in. "You're taking cooking?"

"Look," he began explaining. "Tori wanted someone to take the class with her and dad said I should get out more, so here I am."

"We would've offered," Eloise piped in. "But we're the ones teaching it."

"Yeah but cooking class?" Shane snorted. That's when a group of women walked in.

"It has its advantages," the green ranger smirked. Shane rolled his eyes. After all, he already had a girlfriend.

"Dude's got a point," Dustin agreed. The guys all went to take seats, Cam and Tori in the front row. The boy in green whispered something to her, causing her to laugh.

"Great," Blake sighed from his spot at the counter. He took his seat on the other side of the blonde once Sarah shoved him in that direction. As the triplets and Kelly finished getting ready, the rangers were talking. And just before it was about to begin, Tori turned to the guys behind her, more specifically Dustin.

"I thought cooking was lame?"

"What?" he scoffed, pretending to look offended. "Who said that? I mean, everyone should know how to cook." The blonde rolled her eyes and retook her seat.

"Thanks for coming everyone," Kelly thanked as the demo began. "Let's get started."

Katey picked up the instructions. "Today's recipe…" Sarah added the fruit to the mixture in the blender. "Storm Charger smoothies."

"After blending the fruit," Eloise called over the noise of the blender. "Add the yogurt."

* * *

><p>"Past the lips," Dustin muttered as the rangers took their glasses. Even the triplets were trying their drink. "And over the gums." He took a sip and noticed something funny. "Whoa. That tasted weird."<p>

"Let me see," Cam took the glass. After all, if it did, something could be off. He took a sip and got the same result as the yellow ranger did.

"Not very sweet," Eloise frowned. "Is it?"

"Nothing will ever be as sweet as you," Cam stared at the brunette with lovesick eyes. Dustin was doing the same. This caused all the other rangers to frown in confusion.

"Uh, thanks, I guess?" she looked between the two boys. "Why are you grinning at me like a lovesick baboon?"

"Because he is one," Cam answered. The crowd, rangers included, had to snicker at that.

"Hey!" Dustin cried.

"Go swing from a tree and let the humans have a conversation," Cam snapped.

Dustin shoved flour onto the boy's shirt. "Back off. I saw her first."

"Make me," Cam returned the action by doing the same.

"Uh oh," Sarah and Katey shared wide eyed looks. If they knew anything about the Bradley brothers, it was if food started to get thrown around, then hell would break loose. The two pulled Eloise down and Kelly as they ducked under the table.

"Food fight!" Hunter yelled. And that was the cue. Food started to get thrown everywhere. The girls, not wanting to be a part of it all, tried to make their way to the door without getting covered in too much gunk. Well, at least the female ranger and Kelly did.

* * *

><p>"What can you tell me about love spells?" Eloise spoke on the phone with the one person she knew would understand her dilemma. After rechecking the signs, she concluded that Cam and Dustin must be under some sort of spell caused by Lothor. It was the only logical conclusion she could reach. The others were back at the shop, cleaning up after the food fight mess.<p>

"_Well, they're the worst. Symptoms include weird behavior, lovesick looks…"_

"Pretty much everything I thought," Eloise sighed. As she walked around the city and up some steps, she failed to notice the green and yellow rangers following her. "Any advice on coping with it?"

"_Either ignore it if you can, wait for it to fade, and hope for the best."_

"Thanks mom," the brunette rolled her eyes. That wasn't exactly helpful. When she hung up and turned around, she let out a startled yelp, noticing the two boys behind her. "Oh, hey guys."

"Uh, I got you something," Dustin presented her with the gift bag he held.

"How sweet," she took it. She frowned curiously when she pulled out the gift. "My very own socket wrench set. This is really…"

"Pathetic and impersonal?" Cam helped.

"Yeah," Dustin huffed and turned to him. "You know everything about being pathetic and impersonal, wouldn't you?"

"A true man would know what a woman really wants," Cam pulled out his gift. "Is acne face wash."

Eloise frowned at the two and handed Dustin back the set. "I think I need a little time. Alone. I'll catch you two later." She turned and walked away.

"Look what you did," Dustin hissed once she was out of earshot. "You just scared her off."

"You gave her tools," Cam retorted.

"Man I've had enough," Dustin shook his head. "Eloise is mine."

"She didn't seem to think so," Cam snorted.

"Yeah, well I know so. And as soon as you're out of the way, so will the entire world."

"Is that a threat?"

"Earth-samurai duel, three o'clock. The beach."

"I'll be there," Cam agreed with a glare.

* * *

><p>"Kelzaks?" Eloise frowned. She had continued her walk and just stopped upon noticing the foot soldiers sneaking into a TV studio. It was unusual. "At a television studio?" To be safe, she followed them. After all, it couldn't hurt to check it out, right?<p>

Carefully, she made her way inside. When she got there, she hid behind a fake cactus and watched the scene before her. Lothor was talking to the latest alien monster, Mr. Ratwell, about something regarding a TV show. Kelzaks were working on the set. Marah and Kapri were were helping. Eloise's presence did not go unnoticed. Zurgane spotted her and crept over.

"This is a closed set," he growled. Eloise stood and got ready to fight. "Security, escort this visitor to her doom!"

"Not on my watch," the gold ranger snarled. As the Kelzaks charged, she began to fight back. Most she managed to send away with a simple punch or kick. One she even dumped into a bin. Using some of the props around her, she began to fare better. She was about to attack again, but the Kelzaks held her back. Zurgane draped a long butterfly net over her.

* * *

><p>"And now we'll be following the real sport executive chef's appearance on the cooking channel," Kelly stated as the demo resumed. The rangers in the front row were a bit fidgety. They could sense something was wrong. The sports shop was now clean and it was time for the demo to resume. Kelly turned the TV on. But instead of the cooking show, it showed a picture of Lothor. "Huh?" she frowned as she tried to change it. Nothing was working.<p>

Katey leaned towards the guys. "I read the TV listings every week, and I'm pretty sure this wasn't in there."

"Let's go," Shane ordered. Without another word, the rangers left. AS the show began, all the girls in the shop couldn't turn away from it.

"I never noticed how handsome Lothor is," Kelly sighed. It seems that a love spell was placed over everyone left in the vicinity as well.

"I want to meet him," a girl beside her grinned. "Right now." Sharing a look, all the girls jumped up and ran out.

* * *

><p>"Have you seen the new fall TV line-up Sensei?" Shane asked as the remaining six rangers hid in a grove in a wall. Once they left the shop, they found a safe place in the city to hide and contact ops. Something was up and they needed to know.<p>

"_Yes. Lothor is using subliminal signals in his broadcast to make people fall in love with him."_

"Those must be some pretty strong signals," Blake commented.

"We have to shut down that broadcast," Hunter agreed.

"_Hurry. I will try to reach the others." _

"How do we know which studio it is?" Tori wondered. Upon hearing girls screaming, the rangers pressed themselves against the other wall. After all, they didn't want to get trampled.

Sarah and Katey shared a look. "Follow them!"

* * *

><p>"Let's do this," Dustin glared at Cam. The two were on the beach, getting ready for their duel. It was a fight for love. Both guys couldn't help but admit their crushes on the gold ranger, but only one of them would be the one. They were the only two there, so it didn't matter if they morphed or not.<p>

"Ready when you are," Cam nodded. Both got ready to fight. They lunged at the same time, both swinging kicks and punches at the other. To anyone who didn't know what was really going on, they would say it was simple sparring. Neither boy was really getting the upper hand. When one of them would, the other would turn the tables. As they fought, neither noticed the newest alien appear. That was until a blast sent at them knocked the two down.

"Get up!" Mr. Ratwell ordered as the boys spotted him. "We're still rolling!"

* * *

><p>"This is torture," Sarah rubbed her eyes at the crowd of girls. The crowd was at the studio doors, demanding to see Lothor. Most of them had posters. And for Sarah and Katey, it was horrifying to see their cousin leading the crowd.<p>

"We got to get them out of there," Katey agreed.

"Hey everybody!" Shane yelled over the noise. They all turned to him. "Lothor's a creep! And he's put you under a spell!"

"No way!" Kelly argued. "We love Lothor!" she looked around at the crowd. "Get them!"

"Way to go fearless leader," Sarah grumbled as the rangers ran away from the girls. They hid underneath the staircase and out of sight. It was safe.

* * *

><p>"Hello?" Eloise frowned as she ran over to a morphed Dustin and Cam. The two were still fighting, ignoring the alien behind them. "Isn't that the alien over there?" She pushed the tow apart and made it to the other side of them. But as soon as she did, the boys clashed swords once more.<p>

"It's time you knew the truth El," Dustin stated.

"What?" she raised an eyebrow, curious as to where this was going. Ignoring the alien, she tried to break the two boys apart. "Stop it you guys!"

"My ratings are about to go through the roof!" Ratwell cheered. Eloise turned and did the right thing.

"Element Storm, Ranger form!" The now morphed gold ranger faced the alien. She was blasted down the minute she finished morphed. That got Cam and Dustin's attention.

"Eloise are you ok?" Dustin asked as they helped her.

"She won't be for long," Ratwell grinned. He fired again. Cam and Dustin stood protectively in front of their crush. But all three were blown back. "Romance, action…this episode has it all!"

"Cam, Dustin," the brunette groaned. "You're under a spell! You've got to fight it." She couldn't bring herself to stand.

"This is no spell!" Cam tried standing. But he fell back as well.

"My feelings are real!" Dustin stood. "And I'm going to prove it!" he stumbled towards the alien.

"Come on you lovesick stooge," Ratwell challenged. "Show me what you've got!"

"Dustin don't!" Eloise cried.

"I'll protect you Eloise," he smirked.

"How heroic," the rat rolled his eyes. He fired again, but Dustin withstood the blast. When it cleared, he was still standing. "You want some more?" Nothing happened. "What? Now I'm getting mad!"

"You've gotta get out of here," Dustin helped Eloise up. He pushed her along until she was out of the line of fire. She fell into the sand again as the yellow ranger faced the alien. He was shot at again, but like the first two times, nothing happened. He stood his ground. Eloise couldn't help but smile.

"Impossible!" Ratwell seethed. "Nobody can be that strong!"

"Nothing can beat the power of love!" Dustin growled. Slowly, he trudged forward. He stopped Ratwell from firing again. The weapon was dropped. "This is for you El!" he punched the alien down.

"Okay Dustin," Cam sighed from where he managed to stand. "You win." Dustin continued fighting off the rat for a good while. When the rat was destroyed, the spell was broken. He was about to say something when a pink heart came out of his chest and popped. The same thing happened to Cam.

"Eloise!" the other rangers, minus Sarah because of her hand, ran over to the gold ranger.

"You okay?" Tori asked as they helped her kneel.

"What happened?" Katey asked her sister once they got her in a standing position.

"I don't know," she coughed, falling to her knees. "But I got worked."All of them ran over to help her.

"This is the big time!" Mr. Ratwell appeared, now bigger than before. The rangers turned to him and knew what had to be done.

* * *

><p>"If this is a love hangover," Cam groaned, sitting up. He, Dustin, Blake, Tori, Sarah, and Eloise were sitting in ninja ops after the battle. As usual, they had to use the megazords to destroy the alien. Now, everything as as normal as it could get. "I hope I never fall in love again."<p>

"I hear that," Dustin agreed. He caught Eloise's glare. "Oh, um, I mean, at least not under a spell."

"So," the brunette began. "What were you going to tell me when you said 'it's time for her to know the truth?'" Sarah and Tori shared knowing smirks. But before the yellow ranger could answer, Shane and Hunter came in.

"A peace offering," the red ranger got their attention. When they faced the two, Hunter was carrying a tray of fried chicken. "Since your cooking class kinda got messed up."

"Homemade and from the heart," the crimson ranger added. He set the ray down.

"Fried chicken?" his brother raised an eyebrow.

"There's something wrong," Tori snorted.

"Yeah it actually looks edible," Sarah agreed. If there was another thing the triplets knew about the Bradley's, it was that they had no cooking skills whatsoever.

"Who ordered takeout?" Katey called from behind the boys. When they caught sight of her, she was holding up boxes and stepped forward. Shane and Hunter sighed at their ruined plan.

"Since when does homemade food come in a bucket?" the other three girls demanded, smirks and amused looks on their faces.

* * *

><p>AN: So, it may have been about a week since I updated this story, but to me, it feels like longer, which is why I'm updating this now.

I'd like to thank all the reviewers for this story so far: brankel1, OrangeTeddy, sabina21, Dean Winchesters Baby Girl, BeckyBoo12221, StarWriter0303, Taeniaea, Shievi, prophet144, BellaVision, Bowling4real, and Pink Lightspeed Ranger. Thanks to all you guys – no matter what chapter(s) you reviewed – because your feedback is really helpful!

Anyway, I hope you liked this one! Next chapter I hope to have up soon!


	15. Good Will Hunter

**Triple Threat**

**Chapter 15: Good Will Hunter**

_A/N: So last chapter, Eloise's love triangle showed up. And now, Hunter has problems with mentoring a young boy. Sarah helps him. But will he figure out the secret she holds? And I won't do a whole lot more episodes, mainly because I really wanna get to the Dino Thunder story of this series. But I will do the following episodes after this one:_

_Shimazu Returns Part I_

_Shimazu Returns Part II (I really can't wait until this one!)_

_Double Edge Blake_

_Eye of the Storm_

_A Gem of a Day_

_Down and Dirty (I have a shocking twist to add into this one)_

_Storm before the Calm Part I_

_Storm Before the Calm Part II_

_I have some good ideas for the above. But you'll have to wait and see what I have planned for those. I would add more, but where I have a record of twenty three chapters for all my ninja storm stories, why not keep the record? Though I will try to break it with one in one of my other series. So, what'll happen now?_

_**Disclaimer:**It's obvious I don't own the things in the show._

* * *

><p>"Quittin' time," Blake clapped as he flipped the sign on the door to the Sports Shop. The rangers were in the shop closing up. Well, Katey and Eloise were both up in the loft, resting and being taken care of by Kelly. Apparently, within the week, both girls came down with the flu. "So are we riding?" he headed over to Hunter and Sarah.<p>

"Can't bro," Hunter shook his head. "We gotta meet Charlie."

"Hey yeah, your little brother," Blake remembered.

"What there are more of you guys?" Dustin came over.

"Not that kind of brother," Sarah shook her head. "We're helping mentor a young boy."

"I know what it's like to be without a father," Hunter added. "So I volunteered to help out after school you know?"

"I would have someone else, but they paired me with him," Sarah pointed at her blonde haired friend.

"Hey!" Shane slammed against the windows. They all turned to him. He came running in holding a magazine. "Check it out! Big air's having a contest for the best sports action video."

"Let's see," Tori took the magazine. "'The best one minute video will be played on national television during the next action games.'"

"Oh sweet," Dustin grinned, looking at the page. "I am so going to win!"

"Uh, don't you mean you're so going to come second?" Shane challenged.

"No dude I mean I'm going to win," he rolled his eyes. Then he caught on after catching the other's looks. "Oh I get it. You're calling me out."

"I don't know how any of you are going to win anything without a video camera," Tori stated. That made the boys frown in realization.

Then Shane had an idea. "What about Dustin's?"

"Well if I remember correctly," the blue ranger bit her lip, turning to the boy in question. "You taped it to your helmet right before you ran into that big oak tree."

"Yeah," he looked up. "But I got a cool shot! You should see it. It's all like…" he imitated himself riding. "And then, like, boom! And then…there's nothing."

"Yeah so uh," Blake suggested. "Cam's got a camera."

"Oh," Shane smirked. Dustin caught his look.

"No no no no no no!" the yellow ranger chased their leader out the door, both in a rush to use the camera. A young boy and his mother walked in. Tori rolled her eyes and followed her friends.

"So you wanna come?" Blake offered the remaining two.

"Can't," Sarah shook her head. "Maybe this weekend." Blake nodded and left after pointing out the boy and his mother.

"Hey," Hunter greeted. "You must be Charlie."

"Hunter? Sarah?" his mother asked. Both nodded. "You both have no idea how much this means to me, to both of us."

"Cool," Hunter smiled.

* * *

><p>"Cam can I borrow your video camera?" Shane asked as the other rangers ran into Ninja Ops. They all had raced in to ask the same thing.<p>

"Dude I called it in the car!" Dustin whined.

"Dustin did man," Blake agreed. "I heard it. After that, it's all mine."

"Get real," Tori snorted.

"Hold it, just a minute," the samurai ranger ordered. "No one's calling anything until I know what's up." Shane passed him the magazine.

"Check out page five."

As Cam sat and read over the contest description, the rangers waited. They took seats on the floor and waited.

"Okay I'll do it," he spoke when he finished. "But I have some conditions. One, nobody touches my camera but me. I saw the results of your last outing on 'when good riders go bad.' And two, everyone gets equal time on their video. I can't stand all this begging."

Dustin raised his hand and Cam called on him. "Can I go to the bathroom?"

"No way."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, as the others filmed, Hunter and Sarah were walking Charlie back to his house. They had tried to find common ground with the boy, but nothing yet was working.<p>

"Do you like motocross?" Hunter tried.

"It's boring."

"Bowling?" Sarah offered.

"Yawn."

"Basketball?"

"No."

"Hockey?"

"No."

"Tennis?"

"No."

"How about pizza?" Hunter shrugged. They rounded the corner. "Everybody loves pizza right?"

"I hate pizza," Charlie looked down. "Pizza gives me hives. My mom won't let me eat it."

"Is there anything you wanna do?" Sarah wondered as the trio rounded another corner.

"Uh," Charlie bit his lip. "Play this new game I just got, if that's alright with you."

"Hey I love games," the crimson ranger smiled.

"Single player only," Charlie stated. "Look, I know what you're trying to do, and you don't have to. I've gone this long without a dad, and I really don't need him now." He ran off into his house. The pink and crimson rangers were alone as they stood on the corner and watched him make it safely inside. Then they started away themselves.

"Nice weather we're having, huh?" Sarah asked, breaking the silence that fell between them.

"Huh?"

"Trying to start a conversation," she shrugged. "So what've you been up to since you disappeared in eighth grade?"

"Mostly living and training at the Thunder Academy," Hunter replied. Since they were rangers, they barely had time to catch up. Well, these two did anyway. Whenever they tried to talk, Hunter always managed to bring up her ex, and she would always ignore the question and walk away. "What've you been up to since I left?"

"Same old," she rolled her eyes. "School was boring. Still is I guess. Lots of drama. Rumors about where you guys disappeared to. Nothing new really."

"Good to know I didn't miss much," he chuckled. He was about to say something else, but was cut off when they heard a meowing sound. Both turned their heads to see a small kitten with black and white fur. The little kitten had green eyes that shone in the daylight.

"Aww," Sarah cooed. She bent down to pick up the tiny kitten. It bore no collar, so it led both to believe it was a stray. "It's so cute." All the cat did was meow as she cuddled it. It purred happily as she held it gently in her arms.

"I think it likes you," Hunter smiled as they continued walking.

"Wish I could adopt it," Sarah pouted.

"Why can't you?"

"Well, it has to be okay with mom and dad, and Kelly, and then I have to make sure it doesn't have any diseases or anything like that."

"Then we should probably ask and take it to the shelter," Hunter suggested. And with that, the two set off.

* * *

><p>"That was great," Cam stated when he finished taping Shane skateboarding. They were at the skate park by the beach, filming for the video contest. "I think I got some good shots."<p>

"Yeah?" Shane asked. "Better than what you got for Blake and Dustin?" Cam rolled his eyes. "Okay give me one more try man. I know I can land the kick flip to front side rail slide."

"Can we go now?" Tori whined as the other three came over. "I've got to get in the water before the swell dies down."

"We haven't even been here long man," Shane argued. "What about equal time?" Their morphers went off.

"Saved by the bell," the green ranger muttered.

Shane answered the call. "Go for Shane."

"_Kelzaks…in the city…"_

"Something's obviously wrong with Cyber Cam," Cam sighed. The transmission was a bit shaky. "I'll check it out and call Hunter and Sarah."

"We'll take the Kelzaks," Shane nodded.

* * *

><p>"How's everything with you and Charlie?" Blake as his brother. The two were leaning against the counter in the sports store the next day. Sarah was in the lounge area with the stray kitten they found yesterday. Her parents had agreed to let her adopt it. So she did after taking it to the shelter. They found out it was female, so Sarah named her Fizzy. Why she chose that name, nobody knew. But she liked it and so did the kitten, so it stuck.<p>

"He won't even talk to us," Hunter stated. "I think I'm just going to bag it."

"Look he lost his dad," Blake recalled. "Just give him room. He'll come around."

"Dude I'm trying," he huffed.

"He'll let you know when he's ready," Blake added. "Just kick it with him until then."

"I thought I was supposed to be the older, wiser one?" he scoffed, amused.

"You're still older," Blake pointed out. "Way older."

"Hey," Sarah popped up beside them, startling them slightly. Fizzy was still in her hands. "Can you two watch her while I run out to the store? I have to pick up some things." She lied. It was really another therapy appointment, but she didn't need the two to know that yet, despite them being close.

"Yeah no problem," Hunter took the tiny kitten.

"Yeah how'd you find her anyway?" Blake asked.

"In the street on the way home yesterday," Sarah shrugged. She grabbed her purse and keys and left. "Later!"

* * *

><p>"I'm getting rocked in the middle of this block," the newest monster, some radio alien, groaned once the available rangers streaked by him. Sarah wasn't there because she was at her appointment, and Eloise and Katey were out sick. That, and none of them heard the call.<p>

"Who is this radio head?" Blake demanded.

"He thinks he's Jonny love," Hunter stated.

"Don't touch that dial 'cause DJ Drummond is coming at you with five thousand watts of p-p-power!" He shot the two thunder rangers down.

"Surprise!" the wind rangers called as they came onto the scene. They charged with their ninja swords, but were quickly shot down. The alien vanished as they were about to get up.

"He just…vanished?" Tori frowned.

"Aw what's up with that?" Dustin wondered as they gathered around.

"Let me know when you figure it out," Hunter ordered. "I, uh, gotta be somewhere." He ran off.

* * *

><p>"Hey," Hunter greeted Charlie's mom as he and Sarah headed over. Sarah had finished her appointment and ran into Hunter on her way over. "Hey, is Charlie around?"<p>

"He's playing inside," the blonde woman smiled. "One of those new games. Can't tear himself away from it."

"Yeah," Hunter chuckled, understanding.

"Hunter," Sarah nudged him. She pointed at the window, where Charlie was seen with some Kelzaks. His mother didn't notice because she was looking through the mail. Hunter caught it though. "Excuse us." Both ran inside and into the boy's room.

"This game is way too real!" Charlie grunted as he was being held.

"Maybe you just need a little help getting to the next level," Hunter stated. Both got into defensive stances. Sarah worked on beating up the Kelzaks near where Charlie was, freeing him. Hunter fought closer to the door. Charlie watched from where he hid between his bed and nightstand. When both rangers finished, the Kelzaks vanished.

"That was awesome!" Charlie gushed. "You guys didn't tell me you did martial arts!"

"You never asked," Sarah smirked.

"Don't tell me there's something we all actually like," Hunter snorted.

"Come on," Sarah offered. "Why don't we show you some moves?" she led the way out. Hunter followed Charlie. Thinking she was out of earshot, the young boy looked up at the blonde.

"Are you two boyfriend and girlfriend?"

It caused both rangers to blush at the statement both wished was true. If only they would admit their feelings.

* * *

><p>"Hey Hunter," Charlie asked the blonde, who was working on a motocross bike. He and Sarah were both fixing it up. Fizzy was sitting on the pink ranger's shoulder. It was after the battle. Sarah had been able to go since she had her cast removed and her hand was better. Eloise and Katey were still sick. Everyone else was in the lounge watching the TV, waiting for the contest results.<p>

"Yeah buddy?"

"You ever miss your dad?"

"Every day."

"Me too. Will it ever go away…missing him?"

"No," the blonde shook his head. "But it will get easier."

"Tell you what," Sarah piped in, kneeling down. "We know we can't replace your dad, but if you ever feel bummed out about things or just need to talk, we're there."

"Thanks," Charlie smiled.

"Dudes, it's on!" Blake called. Hunter and Sarah stood along with Charlie.

"Do I look like a dude to you Bradley?" Sarah snapped. She didn't really mind, but she loved teasing her brothers. Blake just glared as they came over. Sarah sat beside Tori, who was next to Blake. On the edge of the top of the sofa, Dustin sat behind the navy ranger. Shane was beside him. Cam sat on the other side. Hunter took up a seat on the floor with Charlie next to him.

The video began playing. It started off with the four motocross riders at the track. Tori surfing followed it. Shane was next with his skateboarding. The rest of it was a mix of all of them. Cam did an excellent job of editing. The only ones not featured were Eloise and Katey because they couldn't. It ended with Shane striking a thumbs up pose.

"_And once again, that was the winning video from the kids in Blue Bay Harbor."_

"Oh we killed it!" Dustin cheered as they all did.

Tori pointed at the green ranger. "We have to give Cam some of the credit."

"Thank you."

"But the moto stuff was the sickest no?" Blake asked. He and Hunter shared a high five.

"Uh, dude, did you see the skating?" Shane scoffed.

"It's nothing we haven't seen before," Sarah rolled her eyes. With that, the rangers set off into a playful banter over the best part.

* * *

><p>AN: So I might do Tongue and Cheek next instead of what I said above. If I do, then it'll only be for one reason – because it's based around Dustin and I can add some Dustin/Eloise fluff in it, like this chapter had Hunter/Sarah fluff. Anyway, what'd you think?


	16. Tongue and Cheek

**Triple Threat**

**Chapter 16: Tongue and Cheek**

_A/N: I'm only doing this chapter to add some Eloise/Dustin fluff. Might be some Sarah/Hunter fluff. After this I'm going into Shimazu returns. So what'll happen now when Dustin saves the sports shop? And there's a postage stamp alien? What's up with that? Oh, and I'm not exactly sticking to the script on this. It won't be Dustin who gets caught in the paparazzi mobs._

_**Disclaimer:**I own nothing in the show._

* * *

><p>"I'm telling you there's no way you can beat me," Sarah laughed. It was an average day in the sports shop. She and Hunter were fixing up a couple bikes in the garage. Katey and Eloise were in the stock room doing inventory. Dustin was cleaning the garage. Blake had the day off. In the past couple of weeks, they had to deal with Shane switching bodies with Sensei, and Dustin had a bit of trust issues. But now, things were how they should be. As the employees worked, Kelly was talking to a heavyset man.<p>

"Is that a challenge?" Hunter raised an eyebrow. Over the past couple of weeks, the two have gotten closer. Everyone was wishing both would get off their butts and ask the other out already. But only Tori, Katey, and Eloise weren't trying to push it, knowing exactly why Sarah was skittish about dating.

"If you're up to it," she quipped.

"Fine," Hunter agreed. "Me, you, Blake, and Dustin, race for first. We won't go easy on you."

"I can kick your butts either way."

"A race against you?" Dustin piped in, pointing at Sarah. "I already know I'm beat."

"See?" Sarah smirked at her blonde friend. "He knows that I'm a better rider than him!"

"Yeah considering you always beat me," the yellow ranger rolled his eyes. Eloise walked out of the storeroom and over to the register. Dustin noticed and couldn't tear his gaze away from her.

"You there Dustin?" Sarah called. Hunter looked up and caught the boy's love struck look. He laughed and shook his head.

"Dude just ask her out already."

"Huh?" Dustin blinked back into reality.

"If you wanna go out with El, just ask," Sarah urged. "Unless you want me to lock you two in the storage room until you come to your senses."

"If I were you bro," Hunter looked at the yellow ranger. "I'd just ask. Knowing Sar, she really will lock you two in a closet."

"Really?" he frowned.

"How do you think me and El got Shane and Katey together?" Sarah grinned. She set the wrench down and wiped her hands on a rag. Then she shoved Dustin forward. "Go ask!"

"Don't have to be so violent!" he called as he regained his balance. Sarah smirked as he and Eloise began talking.

* * *

><p>"Later," Dustin called to Kelly as he walked out of the shop. He had just flipped the sign to "closed" on the door. He and Eloise had a date tonight while Katey was on a date with Shane. Sarah was still at the shop and willing to close up.<p>

"Sarah you sure you don't want me to stay?" Kelly asked her cousin back at the counter. Kelly had a few errands to run tonight and had to get there before the stores closed.

"Kel I'm fine," the brunette rolled her eyes. Ever since that incident months ago, Kelly was being a bit overprotective. "There's nothing to worry about. I just got a few things to clear up in the back then I'll lock up and go to bed."

"Alright," Kelly handed her the keys. "I'll be back in an hour." She sauntered out of the shop. Sarah walked into the back to pick up some stuff that needed to be cleaned. As she cleaned, she didn't hear the group of burglars enter.

"Think she'll change her mind?" one of them asked.

"She won't have a choice," the one leading them smirked. "After we trash the place, she'll have to sell." One of the guys moved around and shoved a clothing rack down. As the others went to trash the rest of it, Sarah peeked her head around the corner. She went wide eyed upon noticing what was going on. Thinking quickly, she hid behind the pillar.

_'I can't exactly use my powers,'_ she thought. _'That'd be against the rules. But I can't let them get away with this…'_

As a guy was about to remove the surfboard from the wall, her hand stopped him. Sarah bore a stern and serious look on her face. She wasn't morphed, but decided to fight back and try to fight them off. The guy turned to her and started laughing.

"I would do that if I were you," she glared, her voice threatening.

"And what's a puny girl like you going to do?" the guy snorted.

"Why don't I show you?" she flipped the guy over and into the others. Slightly frightened, the guys got ready to fight back. Sarah got ready to fight, determined to not let them win, and made a "bring it on" motion with her hands. The guys charged and she began fighting back.

* * *

><p>"So the shop was just trashed?" Shane frowned as the rangers sat around ninja ops. Cam was helping Eloise search for Sarah on the mainframe. Katey was explaining to Shane, Tori, and Dustin what they think had happened. "Like, everything was tossed all around?"<p>

"Yeah," the brunette nodded. "I mean, we get home, the place looks like a tornado hit it, and Sarah's nowhere in sight, not even in the loft."

"Let me get this straight," Tori bit her lip. "The shop was trashed, Sarah went missing, and there's no idea how it happened?"

"Kelly's checking the security tapes," Katey sighed. "Hoping to pick up something from it."

"Well did you call the cops or something?" Dustin wondered.

"Kel doesn't want to until she figures out what's going on," Eloise called.

"Why didn't she just use her powers?" Dustin frowned.

"The three rules," the girls chorused.

"Never escalate a battle…"

"Never use your powers for personal gain…"

"And never reveal your identity to anyone or lose the protection of the power," the two finished together.

"She would be breaking one of the rules if she used her powers," Katey added.

"Using the powers for personal gain can have serious consequences," Sensei agreed.

"Hey check this out," Hunter entered with Blake. He was holding a newspaper. On the front page was a photo of the trashed sports shop.

"What happened?" Blake wondered. Both boys had already read the article, but were hoping the others could tell them more.

"Kelly must've told a reporter about this," Eloise groaned.

Tori flipped the paper open and began reading. "'Local sports shop raided, young girl gone missing?'"

"'Young Sarah Oliver, seventeen, tried to fight off a group of burglars that raided the local sports shop, Storm Chargers, last night,'" Shane picked up. "'According to shop owner Kelly Holloway, Oliver was closing up and her guess is that while she was doing so, the shop was attacked.'"

Everyone was silent. No one knew what to say.

* * *

><p>"Get out!" Kelly yelled at the horde of reporters crowding the door of the shop. She spotted the rangers and motioned for them to go around the back and enter through there. The red head shut the door, locking it. She pulled down the curtains on it and the windows before sighing.<p>

"What's the deal Kel?" Shane wondered as they finally made it inside.

"Ever since last night reporters have been trying to get a story," she huffed. The place was still trashed.

"Find anything on the security tapes?" Katey asked, heading over to the computer. She wanted to see what happened for herself.

"She decided to fight them off rather than call the cops," Kelly began picking up some stuff. The boys helped her. "I knew I shouldn't of left her alone."

"Like anyone could predict that would happen," Eloise scoffed, standing beside her sister. Both were watching what had happened. The only thing the two could think of was getting her back safe. But both noticed Kelly's look. "Point taken."

"Just help me get this place cleaned," the red head rolled her eyes.

"Wish we could Kel," Hunter bit his lip. He dug out a piece of paper and handed it to her. "Our adoptive grandmother wants us to visit. She's sick and we thought we'd go out and help her."

"Well alright," Kelly handed the note back. As long as they had an excuse. She just needed the shop proper and to focus on finding Sarah. "And hey, if you happen to find Sarah, tell her we're looking for her."

"Will do!" Blake agreed as both boys ran out the back. They wanted to avoid the paparazzi. As the escaped, a loud knock could be heard outside. They all turned to it.

"Kelly opened this damn door now!" a familiar voice to three of them yelled above the noise. The three who knew it cringed at the tone.

"Better do it Kel," Katey advised. "You know how she is when angry, and I don't wanna see her wrath right now." Kelly sighed and prepared to let her cousin in.

"Who's that?" Dustin asked.

"Our mom," Eloise replied. She lowered her voice to a whisper. "First pink ranger. Her wrath is not something you want to be caught in."At that moment, a blur of pink crashed into the two girls.

* * *

><p>"Mom!" Katey groaned. Since they couldn't find anything as far as searching for Sarah, they decided to take a small break. So while Tori helped Kelly at the shop, Kim, Eloise, Katey, and Dustin went with Shane to the skate park. The red ranger was currently on the ramps skating. Kim was interrogating her other two daughters about their relationships. Tommy would be there too, but he was away trying to scrounge up some left over things from the island that blew up months ago. So, it was just Kim. "Not now!"<p>

"Just be glad it's me and not your father," the former pink ranger giggled.

"Well Sarah's the lucky one," Eloise grumbled.

"How so?" Dustin frowned at her. Both already had another date planned for the weekend, since their first one went pretty well.

"Because our parents already know Hunter and what he's like and everyone knows he and Sarah will eventually hook up," she explained with a smile. She was really happy her budding relationship was going strong.

"That was awesome," Katey smiled at her boyfriend as he came over to them. He had a huge grin on his face and they could tell something had made him smile.

"Do you see that woman over there with the rad camera?" he asked the group. Kim wasn't paying attention because she was on the phone.

"Yeah," the other three nodded.

"'Transpipe' magazine," the red ranger grinned. They all knew that it was one of his favorite sports magazines. "I'm going for the front slide five forty."

"Isn't that the trick you've been trying to land for like a month?" Dustin raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah so?"

"Now I'm only saying this out of concern," Eloise piped in. "But wouldn't it be better to perform a trick you know you can land in for the magazine?"

"Hey," he scoffed. "Just make sure she's watching." With a smirk, he headed back to the ramp. Kim returned at that moment, a happy smile on her face. As the three teens cheered for their friend, the photographer noticed them as well. Over the noise, only Kim could hear screaming in the distance. She nudged her daughters and nodded in that direction. The two caught it and alerted Dustin. They would've alerted Shane, but he was too focused on his skating.

"That's one big tongue," he grimaced.

"I think they got more disgusting from when I was a ranger," Kim agreed. Eloise spotted a bus stop terminal.

"Come on," she pulled them along. The three ninjas, along with Kim, ran off to it. They headed inside and did what they had to do.

"Ninja Storm…"

"Element Storm…"

"Ranger Form!"

"Ninjetti! The Crane!" Yes, Kim still had some morphing power. After all, the Ninjetti powers didn't require a power coin to morph, unless you wanted to fully morph. They all streaked to where the Slob Goblin was about to get two people. Dustin was closest, so he knocked the tongue away.

"You're safe now," Kim escorted the couple away. "Move along."

"Oh, a few rangers worth collecting," the goblin stood.

"You wish," they all snorted. He flung at them and the rolled away, two on each side. At that, Kelzaks appeared.

"What are these things?" Kim wondered as she punched one down. She found they were nearly as easy to defeat as putties were, but without the self destruct button.

"Kelzaks," Katey answered. "The foot soldiers." They all had their ninja swords drawn, save Kim. But as Katey answered and shoved a Kelzak down, her back was turned to the goblin. So, when he flung his tongue at her to turn her into a stamp, she didn't see. However, her scream alerted the others that she was hit. And when they saw, she was a stamp being sucked into the goblin.

"Oh you did not just do that!" Eloise snarled. She took her ninja sword and charged the enemy. Slob Goblin smirked and went to attack her. Before anyone could blink, the gold ranger was trapped just like her sister.

"Eloise! Katey!" Kim cried. She growled and turned to the goblin as Shane joined the fight, finally. "Get ready to feel the wrath of the first pink ranger!" With a battle cry, she launched a series of kicks on the goblin. But that didn't last long when he caught her foot with his tongue, turning her into a stamp and sending her into his stomach like the others.

"I'm getting full," he groaned. With that, as Dustin and Shane charged him, he vanished along with the Kelzaks.

"Aw man," both boys groaned. Now they had to save their girlfriends and their girlfriend's mother.

Could the day get any worse?

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, as the others remained at the skate park and searching for the triplets and their mother, one of the missing rangers awoke.<p>

"Ow," Sarah groaned as she came to. Her head was pounding. Slowly, she opened her eyes and pushed herself into a sitting position. She heard a crunching noise and looked around. As her vision cleared, she noticed she was in what seemed to be a forest. She sat up straighter. Once she confirmed her thoughts of where she was, she scrambled to her feet. She rubbed the side of her face, spotting a bruise there and a small cut on her hand. She vaguely remembered what had happened. As she gathered her thoughts, she heard people approaching.

"Hey!" someone called out to her. She turned and spotted Blake and Hunter heading in her direction. She sighed of relief that it was familiar faces and ran over to them. It was Blake who had called out to her. "Sarah? You alright?"

"I'm fine," she hugged both. "But uh, what happened?"

"You tell us," Hunter shrugged. Sarah somewhat ignored him as she suddenly jumped on his back. She was too tired to walk, despite the fact she just woke up. Blake hid his smirk at the behavior as they walked on. "You go missing after fighting off a mob of burglars at the shop and scare the shit out of all of us."

"Isn't that my job?" the brunette frowned. It wasn't that she was careless and a risk taker, but it was that she loved scaring people. She had a habit of that, especially when it came to Blake and Hunter being the victims, and now her other brothers, Dustin, Cam, and Shane. She would never scare her sisters, which included Tori now. Both boys couldn't help but chuckle at the answer.

"Yeah," Blake agreed, patting her shoulder, causing her to wince slightly. Apparently a bruise was there as well. But neither boy took note of it. "It is. But what do you remember?"

"Kelly asked me to close up so she could run some errands," Sarah recalled as they walked on. "She left and I pick up a few things in the back. Next thing I know, I hear a crash. So I peek around the corner and see people trashing the place. I decide to fight back – stupidly – and next thing I know, I'm waking up in the forest and this is now."

"Well that made the papers," Hunter stated. "Everyone was worried about you."

"Nice to know," she grinned. "So, where we heading?" she pulled out her phone carefully and managed to text Kelly that she was alright, having no idea her mother was in town.

"Our grandmother's," the navy ranger replied. "We never met her and she wrote to us, saying she was sick and we thought we'd come out here and see her."

"Aww how sweet," Sarah cooed. She spotted a small cottage in the distance. "That the place?"

"Looks like something out of a fairy tale," Hunter commented.

"A grim one maybe," Blake shrugged.

"Reminds me of red riding hood," Sarah bit her lip. "House in the woods, grandmother turns out to be the bad guy in disguise, the real one was kidnapped, and in the end, they all lived happily ever after."

"You seem a bit too cheery," Hunter chuckled. The three moved forward and approached. Sarah was still on Hunter's back as they walked.

"Grandma," Blake called to the purple haired woman in the rocking chair. She seemed frail and was knitting. A white shawl was draped over her shoulders.

"Blake?" she squinted. "Hunter? Is that you? Come closer so I can see." Both boys stopped a few steps in front of the porch and frowned. Something did not seem right.

"Whoa grandma," Blake blinked. "What a big…"

"Dude go easy," Hunter warned.

"Something's not right about this," Sarah muttered.

"…pair of glasses you have," he finished.

"All the better to see you with my dear," their grandmother replied.

"That's what the wolf in red riding hood said before he attacked," Sarah whispered.

Hunter turned and looked at his brother. "I think she may have a slight concussion."

"What big pink hair you have," Blake ignored him and continued. He walked over and behind her as she answered him.

"All the better to tease you with." Her glasses slipped off, and so did her nose. Hunter and Sarah noticed.

"What's with the nose?" the taller of the two demanded.

"Take it easy man!" Blake hissed.

"Dude check it out," Sarah cringed as the woman tried fixing it. Blake looked and saw what they did. Disgusted, he ran back to them.

"Bro," Hunter spoke. "I think she's really really sick."

"No she's not," Sarah shook her head. When they looked at her, she pointed at the ajar door. "Look!" when they did, they spotted Marah coming out, laughing. That made them conclude that Kapri was posing as their grandmother.

"Oh quit laughing at me and get them!" she yelled. Before they could run, Kelzaks appeared. They didn't put up much of a fight because before they could do anything, the Slob Goblin turned them into stamps.

* * *

><p>"How was seeing your grandma?" Dustin asked as he, Blake, Hunter, Sarah, and Kim walked into ninja ops. Since she was a ranger, Kim was allowed in. The others were already there. They had taken down the monster and freed everyone. Kim was being the overprotective mother and making sure her daughter was ok. It was just concern.<p>

"She's so cool," Hunter replied. "And she's feeling much better now."

"She wasn't even fazed by the monster attack," Blake added. "Man that's one tough lady."

"Hey check it out," Shane presented the newspaper to the group. He held it up and it showed a picture of the rangers holding the storm blaster and on the side was a picture of Sarah. The headline read "Rangers save missing girl" in big black letters.

"Hey that's us," Dustin grinned.

"Front cover dude," Katey nodded.

"The press did show," Tori smiled.

"Fortunately they seem to have missed the part where you opened your visors," Sensei spoke up. They all turned to him.

"Hey guys," Cam called. They all walked over to the mainframe where the green ranger sat. On the screen, Choobo was shown wandering the streets. "Check this out! Seems not everyone shares the team spirit."

Choobo wailed to the sky. _"Hello? I'm not a stamp anymore! I wanna go home! Is anyone out there? Lothor? Zurgane? Anyone?"_

As they watched the general call out, they couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

><p>AN: Well? Not exactly how the episode was originally. But Eloise and Dustin are now a couple! That just leaves Sarah to hook up Tori and Blake, and find someone for Cam, and for her to get together with Hunter. And until she does get together with Hunter, there will be Sarah/Hunter fluff. And because I want to keep my record of twenty three chapters for my ninja storm stories (excluding the one Fire Power), next chapter is based on both parts of Shimazu's return, but I won't be doing the battle scenes.

So Kim made an appearance. What'd you think?


	17. Shimazu Returns

**Triple Threat**

**Chapter 17: Shimazu Returns**

_A/N: So here it is! The one I've been waiting for! There's a hint at the end of this chapter that leaves the rangers wondering what Sarah is trying to say. And some shocking things are discovered about her to the others. I won't do the fight scenes since this is both episodes together. I want to keep the record of twenty three chapters. I will eventually break it again, but not with this story. Anyway, what's going to happen when they gain another new villain? This chapter is going to be a bit Sarah centric._

_Song won't be mentioned until the end. It'll spoil my idea for this if I say it in this AN. Well, one of the songs is "Beauty and the Beast" by Disney._

_**Disclaimer:**I only own the things not in the show._

* * *

><p>It was a regular day in Blue Bay Harbor, especially at Storm Chargers. Most of the rangers were sitting in the lounge area, TV on. In the past month, they had only run into a couple of problems. They made two new enemies, Motodrone and Vexacus, and only managed to destroy one. And just a week ago was Tori's birthday, which Lothor had to ruin. All in all though, it turned out good. Relationships among the team were going well. Now, Tori, Shane, Dustin, Katey, and Eloise were all watching the TV, waiting for their favorite show. Sarah was sitting beside her sisters, writing in a notebook. She seemed rather eager about something.<p>

"Quiet here it comes," Shane shushed them. The title of the show played as they danced in their seats. "Oh man I love this!"

_"Hi there couch potatoes!"_ the host of the show greeted. _"Stu Starmaker here and this is the place where dreams become reality…'Totally Talented!' Many lucky contestants, all potential stars, but only one gets to go to Hollywood to fulfill their dream."_ Before he could continue with introductions, Kelly came over and shut the TV off.

"Hey!" the gold and white rangers cried in protest.

"What was that for?" Dustin demanded.

"We were watching that!" Shane added.

"You have to be kidding me," Kelly rolled her eyes. "You don't watch this, do you?" The rangers were hesitant. "This is an action sport shop. There will be no trash TV viewing here. Sorry." She walked away.

"Yo what's up guys?" Blake asked as he and Hunter came over. Sarah was the only one who didn't look up. Upon hearing the silence of the TV, Blake turned around. "Where's Stu?"

"Denied," Shane answered as Blake turned back to them.

"Kelly says 'no trash TV viewing here,'" Eloise mimicked her cousin.

"Well I was sick of watching it anyway," Hunter shrugged.

"Hey you did not just bag on Stu," Katey accused.

"I said I was sick of watching it," Hunter rephrased his previous statement. "But not being on it." He smirked as he and Blake high fived each other.

"What's the deal?" Shane wondered.

Blake held up the flyer. "They're looking for future stars. That's us. We try out next week."

"What do you guys do?" Dustin snorted.

"Oh I think you'll be pretty shocked," Sarah piped in. She only knew what they were planning because Hunter had told her before. She was sworn to secrecy, but that didn't stop her from wanting to enter on her own. And despite the fact she took note of what was going on around her, she didn't look up from her notebook.

"Yeah we do plenty," Blake added.

"Yeah but who'd want to watch it?" Shane retorted.

"You know," Katey turned to her boyfriend. "You have a great voice Shane. We should try out as a duet." Of course, when it came to his girlfriend, Shane couldn't help but agree.

"Yeah and what about you Tori?" he agreed and turned to the blonde beside him. "You're a fierce dancer man."

"Well what about El?" she brought the other Oliver into this. "We'd make a great dancing team."

"Hell yeah!" the brunette gave her friend a high five. Dancing was something Eloise picked up when she was little and loved it.

"Hey and me," Dustin cut in, feeling left out. "Sax master extraordinaire?"

"Hey yo yo hold up a sec," Blake begged. "You guys are cutting into our action here."

"We gotta go practice," Tori stood. She pulled Eloise with her. "There's a jazz class at seven."

"Hey hold up," Shane and Katey followed. "Can we get a lift?"

"Oh man this is just wrong," Hunter groaned.

"Hey Kelly!" Dustin called to his boss as he left the lounge. "Can I use the back room to practice my sax?" Blake and Hunter both huffed and sat down. Hunter sat beside Sarah as she continued to write in her notebook.

"I don't believe it," the navy ranger grumbled. He turned to his brother. "I told you we should've kept it on the D.L."

"I did," Sarah grinned. The song was almost finished. She had a few she wanted to practice, but wasn't sure which one to use yet.

"So what are you going to do?" Hunter asked her, though he had a pretty good idea.

"Sing of course," she scoffed. Both boys rolled their eyes. If there was one thing they knew Sarah loved more than motocross, it was writing songs and singing.

"What are you writing there?" Blake asked as both boys tried to peek at what she was writing.

Sarah swatted both away with the notebook. "No looking until it's done." She got up and skipped to the loft above. Blake and Hunter rolled their eyes.

* * *

><p>"<em>Tale as old as time<br>True as it can be  
>barely even friends<br>then somebody bends  
>unexpectedly<br>just a little change  
>small to say the least<br>both a little scared  
>neither one prepared<br>beauty and the beast"_

Sarah sang along to one of her favorite songs. She was walking the streets listening to her iPod. Earlier she had finished her song she planned to perform for Totally Talented. Of course, she still had to work out the rhythm and tune on the guitar and rehearse, but she had left her guitar at ninja ops. So she was on her way there now, tuning out the world around her.

"_Ever just the same  
>ever a surprise<br>ever as before  
>ever just as sure<br>as the sun will rise_

_Tale as old as time  
>tune as old as song<br>bittersweet and strange  
>finding you can change<br>learning you were wrong  
>certain as the sun<br>rising in the east  
>tale as old as time<br>song as old as rhyme  
>beauty and the beast<em>

_Tale as old as time  
>song as old as rhyme<br>beauty and the beast"_

Sarah finished singing along as she reached Ninja Ops. She spotted Cam right behind her. He was carrying a box and it looked heavy. She pulled out her headphones and pocketed the device. As he got closer, she held the door to the base open. He thanked her and led the way in. She followed. When they entered, they did not expect to see it in the state it was.

Shane and Katey were singing together.

Tori and Eloise were figuring out their dance routine.

And Dustin was practicing the saxophone.

"What in the…" Cam blinked as they entered further in. The only ones not there were Blake and Hunter.

"Hey guys," the two dancers greeted when they noticed them.

"Hey it's the kids from 'Fame,'" the green ranger snorted as he set the box down.

"Hey, I have to live with two of them on a daily basis," Sarah pointed out.

Cam rolled his eyes and turned to his father. "Please tell me this isn't part of their ninja training, dad." But the guinea pig didn't hear. "Dad?" Behind them, the five other rangers began arguing. "Hello? Dad?" Sensei fell out of his tiny chair, the mini headphones falling off his head. "What is going on around here?"

"We're going to be on 'Totally Talented,' Katey grinned.

"Don't you have to have…forget it."

"Oh is somebody green with envy?" Shane teased.

"No," Cam sighed and turned to them. "Just green. Look, you guys aren't the only ones with hidden talent."

"So what do you do?" Tori wondered.

"If he showed you," Sarah spoke. They all turned in her direction only to find he was doing a headstand. It helped she had years of gymnastics training along with her sisters. "It wouldn't be hidden."

"Dad," Cam turned back to his father. "I got it."

"Got what?" Eloise frowned.

Cam shook his head. "I don't know. Can we open it?"

"Only in case of an emergency," Sensei denied. "What is in that container is far too powerful to be used otherwise."

* * *

><p><em>"And the strange wolf-like creatures have been seen in the forest outside Blue Bay Harbor,"<em> the anchorwoman reported. Dustin sat in the lounge of the sports shop with his girlfriend. The other rangers had yet to be seen. Well, Eloise knew where her sisters were but didn't say a word. The TV screen showed three strange dog like creatures. From her spot next to Eloise, Fizzy hissed. _"Until the authorities can be sure that the area is safe, citizens are advised to stay close to the city."_

Tori came over. "Did they say anything about…"

"Big wolf looking things?" the gold ranger finished.

"Weird huh?" Dustin agreed. "I wonder what'll happen."

"Ya think maybe the power rangers should get it out?" Tori turned to the two of them, a knowing look on her face.

"Oh yeah right," both scrambled to their feet. Today was just not their day.

* * *

><p>"So what do you think Dr. Hackett?" Sarah asked her therapist. She had an appointment today and her morpher and phone were turned off. Despite the woman knowing about her being a ranger, it was policy that all electronics – unless you are waiting in the waiting room – are off, morphers were no exception. Katey had gotten the call and left Sarah there.<p>

"Well," the therapist mused as she read over what Sarah presented her. "It could help. I guess it'll depend on who gets the message and how you feel after."

"I just wanted to know if you think I'm okay enough to go on and perform?" the brunette pressed. She really wanted to know.

"I see no reason why you can't," Hackett bit her lip. "I mean, you've performed before and you are making a rather remarkable recovery."

Sarah smiled. "Well, my sisters have helped a lot."

"Is there anything else you'd like to talk about for today?"

"No," the pink ranger shook her head. "I think that's it. Thanks doctor."

* * *

><p>"Take a look at this," Cam turned an open book to the rest of the team. Sarah was on her way to Ninja Ops. The others had just come from battle and were wondering what those creatures were. "I saw him…it…at the museum. But it was just a statue."<p>

"So who is this dude anyway?" Dustin asked. Sarah came in and took her place in the group.

"Shimazu," she spoke up upon seeing the picture. They all turned to her. "An ancient warlord." She noticed their looks. "What?"

"How do you know that?" Shane wondered.

"I saw him before when I was studying ninja history."

"What you saw Cam," Sensei gathered their attention. "Was his spirit. Preserved for centuries in an ancient mask carved in his likeness."

"So what does this guy have to do with the rabid rejects?" Blake questioned.

"Shimazu was known for terrorizing people," Cam filled in. "He terrorized the people of the local villages with creatures called wolf blades."

"So this guy and his wolves are roaming around Blue Bay Harbor now?" Hunter raised an eyebrow. Cam nodded. "How is that possible?"

"Hey, in this world, anything's possible," Katey stepped in.

"I bet that whatever energy source that was used to bring Motodrone back rubbed off on Shimazu," Eloise concluded.

"Great," the red ranger huffed. "Now we got a two thousand year old kabuki dude with an attitude and his three pet wolves running loose in the city."

"Don't forget Lothor," Dustin added.

"Trying to look on the bright side," Tori sighed.

"Dustin brings up a good point," Sensei acknowledged. "If Shimazu has been brought to life by Motodrone, there is a good chance he has already aligned himself with Lothor."

"See?" Dustin smirked. "Not so dumb after all."

* * *

><p>"What is it Cam?" Shane asked as alerts started popping up on the mainframe awhile later. The rangers were all gathered around it.<p>

"No sign of Shimazu," he replied. "But I've got Motodrone on the scanner."

Hunter snarled. "He's mine. You guys look for the three wolf blades."

"Alright we'll take the forest," Katey agreed with a shrug.

"And I'll track what's going on from the samurai star chopper," Cam added.

"Ninja Storm…"

"Thunder Storm…"

"Element Storm…"

"Samurai Storm…"

"Ranger Form!"

"Power of…"

"Earth!"

"Air!"

"Water!"

"Power of Thunder!"

"Power of…"

"Ice!"

"Lightning!"

"Fire!"

* * *

><p>"You've all done well," Sensei praised. Once again, the rangers sat around Ninja Ops. Sarah was having one of her injuries tended to by her sisters. IN the battle with the Wolf Blades, Shimazu, and Motodrone, she had managed to injure her back and get a good sized scrape. Eloise and Katey were cleaning it up so they could bandage it. "But I'm afraid Shimazu has proven himself a worthy opponent." They were all sore.<p>

"No kidding," Blake scoffed. "Those wolves were dogging us big time."

Cam checked the mainframe. "Unfortunately they're not done." On screen, it showed the wolf blades growing as one giant one.

"No way!" Tori gasped.

"You've got to be kidding me," Shane groaned.

"That's one ugly mutt," Katey looked up from where she was. She set back to work.

"Man," Hunter snorted. "The leash laws in this town need some serious work."

"You guys better get out there," Cam advised. "Before it decides to make the federal building into a chew toy."

* * *

><p>"Okay," Cam spoke. Once again, they had returned to base after the battle. The megazord fight did not go well. Katey and Eloise had to stay back, for they did not have zords yet…still. Sarah went because her dragon zord could combine with the thunder megazord. Now they sat around Ops again. "Listen up everybody. The zords should be back online by tomorrow at the latest, but we're going to need reinforcements."<p>

"Well I'm open to any suggestions," Eloise shrugged. "On how we deal with these freaks."

"I have one," Cam offered. "Dad, I think this is a pretty clear case of emergency."

"Say no more Cam," Sensei agreed. The door behind the green ranger slid up. He walked in and grabbed the box. "You have my permission."

"We're finally going to see what the big deal is," Blake grinned.

"Anyone wanna take bets?" Hunter challenged.

"It's gotta be some, like, really old sword," Shane stated.

"Or a cool fighting staff!" Blake added.

"Ancient scroll that leads to a new weapon to help us in battle," Sarah smirked. She just had a way of knowing things. Cam set the box on the table. When he opened it, Sarah's guess was proven true.

Tori sighed. "Hey, just what we need…another ancient scroll." Cam opened the parchment and read it.

"Hey um, Cam," Shane began. "I just wanted to ask…"

"Shh."

"Okay…" Shane rolled his eyes. "Well, maybe we'll just leave you alone."

"So what do we do while we wait for the dog pound?" Blake wondered.

"Be strong," Sensei advised. "And stay alert."

"Let's go dude," Hunter nudged his brother. Blake nodded and the two headed for the door. "We just got something to take care of."

"They're kidding right?" Shane scoffed.

"Call if you need us!" Blake pleaded as they left.

Katey used this as her turn to speak up. "My guess is Totally Talented practice."

* * *

><p>"I feel kind of guilty spying on them like this," Tori bit her lip. She, Shane, and Katey were spying and following Blake and Hunter, desperate to find out their talent. They just watched the two go up the stairs to some building. The surfer checked and saw them heading in. Shane walked around.<p>

"All's fair in love and show business," he chuckled.

"Yeah we gotta go check out what they're doing for 'Totally Talented,'" Katey added. "Come on." They went to follow their steps. A voice behind them stopped them.

"You guys lost?"

They turned to find Blake and Hunter glaring at them, their arms crossed across their chests.

"I hate it when you guys do that," Shane rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"You guys need any help?" Hunter wondered.

"Well," Tori began the lie. "We were just in the…area, and…"

Blake interrupted her. "Tori you're such a bad liar. Don't even go there." Shane's morpher beeped.

"Go for Shane."

_"Shane, you and the other rangers must come to ninja ops right away,"_ Cam's voice called.

"On it."

"Sounds pretty urgent," Katey muttered as the five began their way back.

* * *

><p>"Let me get this straight," Tori stared at Cam. He had just filled them in on why he called them there, and they were shocked to say the least. "You want what?"<p>

"Your power discs," the green ranger repeated.

Dustin frowned. "I know I'm the slow one, but doesn't that mean we'll have no powers?"

"Yes, but only until I return."

"Yeah I don't know if that's such a great idea," Blake shook his head. No one saw Sarah popping her power disc out of the morpher.

"Yeah I kinda like knowing I can kick some space ninja butt," Hunter agreed. "If I have to."

"Here," Sarah tossed the disc to Cam. He caught it. They all turned to Sarah. "Unlike these guys, I can handle this without my powers." The others gaped at the challenge. She understood that they may not have their ranger powers, but they weren't exactly powerless. After all, they still had their ninja powers.

"I understand your hesitation rangers," Sensei rolled over in his adobe. "But it is the only way."

"Well if Sarah's cool with it," Katey sighed. "So am I." She handed Cam her disc.

"Better you than making a deal with the villain," Eloise shrugged as she handed hers over.

"How does giving up our power discs help us defeat Shimazu?" Shane wondered.

"To defeat his wolf blades, we must open the portal to the ancient world. Your nine power discs are the only entity powerful enough to do that."

"Yo," Cyber Cam greeted as he came out.

"Look," Cam huffed. "If anything happens, Cyber Cam can activate the zords. You can still operate them. You'll just be in civilian form." Slowly, the other five handed their discs over.

* * *

><p>After the battle, the rangers stood ready for Totally Talented. They were all in a loose circle. Sarah wasn't in sight. Katey and Eloise were looking at the crowd of people. In the battle, once Cam had returned, they gained a new zord. This upset the gold and white rangers, since they still had yet to get theirs. Cam obtained the Lightning Rift Blaster, a guitar like object that summoned the mammoth zord. It was a tough fight, but they managed to pull through as always and they took down the wolf blades in the process.<p>

"Hey," Tori smiled when she spotted Cam. They all turned to the green ranger. He sported a cowboy hat, boots, and a guitar. "You made it."

"Are you sure it's not Cyber Cam?" Blake narrowed his eyes.

"It's the real me," Cam stated.

"Uh, that thing's not gonna summon any ancient mammoth robots or anything, is it?" Hunter pointed at the guitar.

Cam shrugged. "It might. I've been known to rock a few worlds."

"Big words little man," Shane snorted. "But don't feel too bad when you come in…second."

"Or third or fourth," Dustin added. Over by the stage and near the curtain, Eloise and Katey were talking in low voices. They had spotted their enemy – their normal enemy – in the crowd, lingering in the shadows in the back.

"What the hell is he doing here?"

"I don't know, but he shouldn't be."

"I so wish we could kill him!"

"He's in violation of our restraining order!"

"Okay, we're on!" they heard Shane cheered. They changed their thoughts as they and their friends took their seats. Only Katey and Eloise knew why Sarah wasn't sitting with them. The music began as Stu made the introductions.

"It's time for 'Totally Talented!'" he greeted. "Today, one talented act will win a chance of a life time! So who's it gonna be?"

Tori and Eloise were up first. Both had a dance routine that fit their styles. They weren't bad dancers.

Shane and Katey took the stage next. Both sang a duet to a song they both knew and loved. Their voices were harmonized together almost perfectly.

Dustin followed their act with his sax. He wasn't bad either.

Cam was next playing the guitar. He shocked his friends who didn't know. Well, Sarah knew, but only because she found him practicing. She just didn't say anything to the others.

What really shocked them though was Hunter and Blake. For their talent, Blake was a DJ while Hunter rapped. No one knew they could do that, not even Katey and Eloise. It wasn't bad. When they finished, they retook their seats.

"Now for our final act," Stu introduced Sarah. "Sarah Oliver!" he moved away as a spotlight shone on the girl. Sarah had her hair down and wore a pink tank top. Black shorts and white shoes accompanied it. In her hands she held her guitar. A headset rested on her ears. What really shocked everyone was the visible cuts, bruises, and scars. No one had noticed most of them before because she always used make-up to cover it. Aside from Eloise, Katey, and Tori, it left the rangers wondering how she got those. Sure, a few may have been from the battle they had earlier, but not all of them were. Some they could tell was from months ago. Sarah began playing the song she was writing earlier. It was a sad, slow tune. The crowd was silent as her melodious voice began to fill the air.

"_I will not make  
>the same mistakes<br>that you did  
>I will not let myself<br>cause my heart  
>so much misery<br>I will not break  
>the way you did<br>you fell so hard  
>I've learned the hard way<br>to never let it get that far"_

Immediately after that verse, the other female rangers knew exactly what the song was about. The guys could tell that she was trying to tell them something, but they couldn't figure out what. They were still a bit shocked at all the bruises and cuts she sported.

"_Because of you  
>I never stray<br>too far from the sidewalk  
>because of you<br>I learned to play  
>on the safe side<br>so I don't get hurt  
>because of you<br>I find it hard to trust  
>not only me<br>but everyone around me  
>because of you<br>I am afraid_

_I __lose __my __way  
>and <em>_it__'__s __not __too __long  
>before <em>_you __point __it __ot  
>I <em>_cannot __cry  
>because <em>_I __know __that__'__s  
>weakness <em>_in __your __eyes_

_I'm forced to fake  
>a smile<br>a laugh  
>every day of my life<em>

_My heart can't  
>possibly break<br>When it wasn't even  
>whole to start with<em>

_Because of you  
>I never stray<br>too far from the sidewalk  
>because of you<br>I learned to play  
>on the safe side<br>so I don't get hurt  
>because of you<br>I find it hard to trust  
>not only me<br>but everyone around me  
>because of you<br>I am afraid_

_I watched you die  
>I heard you cry<br>every night in your sleep  
>I was so young<br>you should have known  
>better than to lean on me<br>you never thought  
>of anyone else<br>you just saw your pain  
>And now I cry<br>in the middle of the night  
>for the same damn thing<em>

_Because of you  
>I never stray<br>too far from the sidewalk  
>because of you<br>I learned to play  
>on the safe side<br>so I don't get hurt  
>because of you<br>I tried my hardest  
>just to forget everything<br>because of you  
>I don't know how<br>to let anyone else in  
>because of you<br>I'm ashamed of my life  
>because of you<br>I am afraid_

_Because of you_

_Because of you"_

In the audience, only Tori, Katey, and Eloise knew what she was saying, since they were the only three who knew the girl's secret. The guys frowned, thinking over what the lyrics could mean and how it connected to the cuts, scars, and bruises the pink ranger sported. Despite their thoughts, every single person in the audience stood and cheered. Sarah didn't shed a tear at it but took in the praise. She walked off the stage as Stu came back on.

"It seems we have a final entry," he read the index card in his hands. "All the way from…well, all it says is far, far, away, S.N.A, Space Ninjas with Attitude!" He backed away as the rangers favorite villains came on stage. Marah and Kapri wore civilian clothes and had headsets. Both began singing and dancing to a song and were surprisingly good. When they finished, the crowd cheered.

"Well folks," Stu returned to the stage. It now occupied him, Marah, Kapri, and Sarah. "It seems we have a tie for winner between SNA and Sarah Oliver!"

"There's gotta be something wrong about that," Eloise muttered form where the rest of the rangers sat. Of course, she was referring to Marah and Kapri. They could all see Sarah was the better performer and deserved the prize.

"Well they were pretty good," Dustin offered up.

"Only one of them will go on to win a trip to Hollywood," Stu continued over them. "And future stardom, so by your applause, we'll determine the winner!"

"Okay, there's something wrong with this picture," Shane huffed as Marah and Kapri got a good handful of applauses.

Tori looked around and noticed what she was looking for. "I think I know why." She stood and walked over to one of the small curtains hanging low by the stage. She picked up a pink radio that was sitting on a stool. This was before Sarah got judged for her talent. "I knew it!" they all turned to her, everyone did. She glared at Marah and Kapri. "Do you two wanna try that again?" she pressed play and stopped it after a couple lines later. "Without the CD player?" the rangers smirked as Stu handed the prize to Sarah.

"Well I think that makes it clear that the winner is Sarah Oliver!" This caused the rangers to cheer even more as Sarah accepted her prize. Marah and Kapri were stuttering incoherently.

"They're our real voices," the blonde argued.

"Yeah," Marah agreed as the others walked off the stage. "With a little enhancement."

"Well hey if we can't win nobody can!" she blasted at Stu, frying the small surrounding area slightly. They two huffed off the stage.

"I am sick of working with amateurs!" Stu cried as he walked away. The rangers regrouped to congratulate their friend and laugh at Marah and Kapri's failure.

Though the guys were still wondering:

What happened to Sarah?

* * *

><p>AN: Song was "Because of You" by Kelly Clarkson. So what'd ya think of this chapter? I really wanted to get this one out. Not really sure on ideas I have for the next chapter, but oh well. Wait, that's my other story I was thinking of…eh.


	18. Double Edge Blake

**Triple Threat**

**Chapter 18: Double Edge Blake**

_A/N: Another friend from the triplet's past shows up. Who is it? Blake gets a new weapon and Tori's crush on him causes her to be a bit jealous. Anyway, what'll happen now?_

_**Disclaimer:**I only own things not in the show._

* * *

><p>"Hey," Tori greeted Blake as they passed each other in the sports shop. It was a couple of weeks since Shimazu appeared. Since then, the guys were wondering what had happened to Sarah. Those cuts and bruises and scars she showed were not from the battles against Lothor and his goons, that was for sure. And just last week, Tori had disappeared into a parallel dimension while surfing. Now it was just a week later and everything was how it should be. "Where are you going in such a hurry?"<p>

"Um, nowhere," the navy ranger replied. He headed for the door again.

"Do you want to go riding after work, maybe?" Tori wondered.

"Nah I got lots of work to do," he apologized. "And uh… I'll just…I'll see you later, all right?"

"Yeah," she nodded as he left. "Bye."

* * *

><p>"Shane, Katey," Tori spoke to the two in the garage of the shop. Shane and Katey were working on something for Kelly and currently looking over the blue prints. "Have you noticed anything weird about Blake lately?"<p>

"Not anymore than usual," Shane sighed. "Why?"

"I don't know," the surfer shrugged. "He's just kind of out there. He doesn't want to hang out. It's like he's got some big secret."

Katey stopped and turned to her. "What, are you talking ranger secret or real life secret? And isn't it usually Hunter who acts weird?"

"I don't know," Tori shrugged. Hunter walked in right at that moment with Sarah behind him. Everyone knew the two were getting closer, but no one wanted to push it, especially after seeing Sarah's scars.

"Hey Kel," Hunter called to his boss as the two walked over.

"Look, there's Hunter and Sarah," Tori smiled. "I'll go ask them." She walked over to the counter leaving two confused rangers behind. Over at the counter, Sarah and Hunter faced Kelly.

"Here they are," the red head handed both a pair of gloves.

"Thanks," Sarah grinned. Kelly moved away as Tori came over. "Hey Tori."

"Hey," she greeted. "So are you guys going riding?"

"No no," Hunter shook his head. "We're just making sure we have spare gloves for the weekend."

"Cool," Tori nodded. "So how's it going?"

"Fine," both replied, a little unsure of where this was heading now.

"So how's the riding? Are you guys racing this weekend?"

Sarah shook her head. "No."

"How's the track?"

"Are you all right Tori?" Hunter raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah," she gave a fake smile. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Dunno," Sarah shrugged. The two moved towards the lounge and Tori followed.

"So, tell me, come on."

"Uh," Hunter bit his lip. "Well, it's a sand track, so I'm going to try out these new tires."

"That's great. So how's Blake?"

"So that's what this is about," Sarah smiled. She had been plotting to get the two together and so far, she hasn't put her plan in action.

"Uh fine," Hunter stated.

"Have you seen him around?" the blue ranger pressed.

"He's been kind of busy," Sarah answered. Since Totally Talented, Hunter and Blake have been acting a bit more overprotective of her. Problem was, she didn't know why.

"Doing what?"

"Now that you mention it," Hunter and Sarah shared a look. "I don't know. Weird huh?"

"Yeah," Tori agreed sadly. "Weird. I got to go." She raced for the door. Hunter and Sarah shared another look.

"I don't know who to be worried about more," she mused. "Her or Blake." Tori had walked out of the shop in hopes to find her crush and avoid embarrassing herself more. When she stopped walking, she found Blake across the street. He was talking to a red headed girl that was pretty tall. The girl got into her car as Blake walked back over.

"Hey," both greeted when he approached.

Tori continued. "Blake, are you all right?"

"Yeah," he nodded, a bit confused. "Oh, I've just been real busy lately. That's all. No big deal."

"Busy," the blonde muttered. "Right."

"Uh listen," the navy ranger bit his lip. "I better get inside. Hunter and Sarah need help setting the bikes up." He headed for the door of the shop.

* * *

><p>It was later and everyone, aside from Blake, was in ninja ops. The ninjas and rangers were sparring as part of their training. It was Dustin against Eloise, Shane against Katey, Tori against Cam, and Hunter against Sarah. The girls seemed to be doing pretty well, but Sarah could've sworn Hunter was holding back a bit. Everything was going well until the alarms beeped. They all headed over to the mainframe. It showed a balloon monster hiccupping and attacking the city.<p>

"Those are some nasty hiccups," Eloise grimaced.

"We'd better get over there," Shane stated. He made to move, but paused. "Wait, what about Blake?" He pointed his gaze to Hunter and Sarah.

"We don't know where he is," Sarah surrendered. She turned to the blonde beside her. "Tori?"

"Don't look at me," she rolled her eyes. "I can barely get a 'hello' out of him."

"Cam," Shane sighed. "You try to get a hold of him. We'll head this guy off." They got in line. "Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Ninja Storm…"

"Thunder Storm…"

"Element Storm…"

"Ranger Form!"

"Ninja Ranger Power!"

* * *

><p>"Excellent work Inflatron," Shimazu praised the latest alien. "Well done." The monster didn't seem to cause much harm, but he could. The rangers were on their way.<p>

"Thank you," Inflatron grinned. The rangers chose that moment to flip down and off from the roofs or balconies of nearby buildings. They landed and and faced the two.

"What's this I see?" Shimazu looked at them. "Why, it's the end of the power rangers."

Inflatron introduced himself. "I'm so toxic, if you burst my bubble, where you're standing now, will turn to rubble!"

"What?" Tori frowned.

"Do you think he's telling the truth?" Katey wondered.

"I don't know," Hunter shook his head.

"Well I say we pop him," Dustin suggested. He went to charge, but Shane held him back.

"Wait," he ordered. "Maybe I can neutralize him." He went to attack, ninja sword drawn. But he was tossed down. "My arm! It burns!"

"That's nothing," Inflatron grinned. He fired balloons rapidly at the standing rangers. They tried defending themselves, but failed. All of them fell to the ground in pain.

"Look at them!" Shimazu cackled. "They're pathetic! They're hopeless!"

"I've had enough of this circus," Sarah grumbled, finding strength to at least kneel.

"Ready for more?" Inflatron smirked. He was about to blast them, but someone stopped him.

"Hey!" Blake called from the side. Everyone turned to see him morphed and ready to fight. "I hate to burst your bubble, but you forgot about me!"

"About time dude," Eloise huffed as the rangers made it to their feet. Blake sent a wave of lightning at the two aliens, effectively hurting them. The rangers regrouped, ready to fight.

"All right you guys," Shane instructed. "Let's put 'em together! Elemental Thunder Storm Cannon!" Everyone, excluding Blake, formed the giant weapon and got in position to fire. Blake stood in front of them with his arms crossed. "Uh Blake, you with us here?"

"Hang on," he pleaded. "I know what I'm doing." Surprising them all, he drew a new weapon. It was like his thunder staff, but each end had a blade on it.

"Hey, what's that?" Shimazu questioned. Blake faced him with the blade drawn.

Hunter stepped up slightly, recognizing the object. "Blake, what are you doing with that?"

"Be careful!" Shane warned. "We don't know what we're dealing with yet!" Shimazu began to whisper to Inflatron.

"Trust me," Blake begged. He jumped and charged Inflatron as Shimazu ran away and disappeared. The others could only watch as Blake slashed at the alien with the blade. One good swipe had the alien rolling over.

"I'll be back," Inflatron huffed as he disappeared.

"That's what they all say," the triplets rolled their eyes.

* * *

><p>After the fight, they were back in Ninja Ops, demorphed. Blake had given his theory about why they had trouble with the monster. With that said, Cam had begun an analysis of the alien. Everyone stood around him as he worked. It was taking a little bit, but he almost had it.<p>

"The analysis is almost done," the green ranger stated. He pulled up an image. "There. See for yourself." They all gave him confused looks. "Oh, uh, sorry. In simple terms, it seems Blake was right." The Bradley brothers shared a high five. "Inflatron is a carbon based life form comprised of inert gasses benign in nature."

"So what are we talking about?" Tori wondered.

"It seems like we can destroy it without risking the surrounding area," Eloise concluded.

"So, that thing was full of hot air after all?" Dustin raised an eyebrow. No one noticed Blake step off to the side and pull out the blade and begin twirling it. Everyone gave a nod to answer the yellow ranger's question.

"Hey, so," Shane began. "How do we get rid of Inflatron?"

"Yeah he doesn't seem to want to go down too easily," Katey agreed with her boyfriend. They turned and noticed Blake spinning the blade. They gathered near him.

"Hey Blake," Sarah called. "Wanna talk about that thing now?"

Blake held the blade in his hands. "Sensei Omino left this to me the night before the thunder academy was taken over. He told me to take good care of it, and that I would know when the time was right to use it."

"Didn't he also say you're supposed to train with it?" Hunter frowned. Blake performed a few moves with it.

"Who says I haven't been?"

With that, he left Ninja Ops, leaving a few confused ninjas behind.

* * *

><p>It was quiet in the forest. Well, except for the feet of moving ninjas. Blake was a little ways ahead of Tori and Sarah, who were following him. Sarah didn't get why they were as they followed him through the woods, but Tori had dragged her along. Luckily for the two, Blake never noticed them.<p>

While hiding behind a few bushes, they spotted Blake crawl into a cave hole. Waiting a few second so they could let him get ahead, they followed. Sarah went in first followed by Tori. The surfer grabbed one of the torches on the ground and Sarah lit it, using her powers. They walked through, following the light trail of the torch Blake carried. As they went along, they hopped down some stairs and walked in the corridor it led to. It was almost like a maze.

When the two exited the cave, they found Blake using the thunder blade against a masked and unnamed ninja, who also happened to be using a thunder blade. As Sarah sat back, Tori ran forward.

"Blake!" she yelled as she noticed the other ninja had him pinned to the ground. She didn't know it was just practice. Both ninjas turned their heads to her. The masked ninja moved out of the way and let Blake up as Tori charged. Sarah followed behind her, just casually walking. Tori charged the new ninja, but was knocked down. The other three stood over her. Blake and Sarah helped her up.

"You ok Tor?" Sarah asked.

"What are you doing here?" Blake asked the blonde, a slight smirk in his tone.

"I followed you," she stated. Sarah was looking at the masked ninja, getting the feeling that she was familiar. The ninja looked back at her, smirking and laughing to herself. Tori fell defensive as she glanced at the ninja. "And it's a good thing I did."

"You don't understand," Blake stopped her from lunging. "I want you to meet someone." He motioned at the ninja. "This is Leanne." Leanne removed her mask to reveal the red head Tori spotted earlier.

"Leanne?" Sarah blinked. "As in the one we used to hang out with?"

"Only if you're the same Sarah who, like her sisters, are klutzes," Leanne smirked, recognizing the brunette.

"We're not klutzes," the pink ranger pouted.

"Thunder ninja class of 2000," Blake introduced as the red head walked forward.

"Thunder ninja?" Tori raised a confused eyebrow.

"Blake's told me a lot about you," Leanne gave a warm smile. "I'm glad we could finally meet."

"Leanne was a thunder blade champion," Blake continued. "She graduated before the school was taken by Lothor."

"So you're helping Blake train," Tori realized. Leanne nodded as she shared an amused look with the other two. "I'm such an idiot."

Leanne shrugged. "I think it's kind of cool the way you came after me to defend your friend."

"Yeah," Blake agreed with a smile. "Me too."

"What the?" Sarah demanded as she whipped around, finding Kelzaks on the cliff behind them. The others turned and fell defense as well.

"Kelzaks?" Leanne frowned. "Here?"

"They don't exactly wait to be invited," Tori grumbled. The Kelzaks ran at them and the ninjas fought back. Leanne was faring rather well. Blake used his thunder blade along with Leanne to beat the Kelzaks. Sarah had to use her fire powers a couple of times and Tori resorted to regular fighting. As they fought, they heard the morphers beeping. Blake answered his and Cam spoke.

"_Blake, the gasbag is back. He's at the beach. Can you get over there if I send a tsunami cycle?" _

Blake looked at the girls.

"Go," Tori and Sarah urged him. The girls could handle things here.

"On my way," Blake replied with a nod. He headed out as the girls continued fighting.

* * *

><p>"Come on," Sarah pulled her two sisters along. She was dragging them to the beach where she knew Leanne was talking to Blake. Tori was a little away from them on the side. As they got closer, they spotted the two. They stopped walking but Tori continued as Blake and Leanne looked up. "Recognize her?"<p>

"Leanne?" Katey and Eloise gasped in shock. As the red head walked up to them, Tori walked away with Blake. As she got closer, Katey and Eloise streaked to her and caught her in a hug.

"Nice to see you guys too," she coughed at the impact. Both girls let go as Sarah made her way over.

"So where've you been?" Katey demanded. "You just disappeared for a good while and don't bother to stay in touch!"

"We thought you were dead!" Eloise added. When they were younger and hung out with Blake and Hunter, Leanne would sometimes tag along. She fit in real well and they all became fast friends.

"Does that really matter?" Leanne raised an eyebrow as they walked along. "I'm here now aren't I?"

"Yes," Sarah grinned. "Which means we can finally hook you up with someone!"

"Oh no," Leanne denied. "You are not playing matchmaker with me."

"But this guy is perfect for you," Eloise urged. The triplets loved setting their friends up.

"Please?" Katey begged.

"No!" Leanne tried to escape them. But that didn't work as the three continued following her.

* * *

><p>AN: So what do you think of the triplets already knowing Leanne as well? Anyway, next chapter, a few more people learn Sarah's secret. And why are Blake and Hunter acting more protective of Sarah now than before? What do they know? I decided, that when I get to it, I'm switching Gem of a Day and Down and Dirty.


	19. Eye of the Storm

**Triple Threat**

**Chapter 19: Eye of the Storm**

_A/N: So here's a chapter. A new chapter. Some Shane/Katey fluff, overprotective ninjas, a fearful ninja, brothers, fears, and…what else? I don't know. You'll have to read on to find out. So, what happens when Shane's brother comes to town, and there's a monster that can trap them in their fears?_

_Some of the fears are slightly altered due to fit the story better, I guess._

_**Disclaimer:**I only own things not in the show, like the triplets._

* * *

><p>"Where's Shane?" Dustin huffed. He, Blake, and Hunter were sitting at the counters in Storm Chargers. The shop was basically closed for the day. Sarah and Katey were there as well, waiting with the guys. Eloise and Tori were already on their way to training. Shane, well, they didn't know. Kelly had just left to go run some errands. "Tsunami cycle training is, like, the one class I never want to be late for."<p>

"There he is," Hunter pointed at the door. The skateboarder walked in, looking upset or troubled by something. Everyone turned to him.

"Hey man," Dustin greeted his friend. "What's up? You don't look so good."

"Yeah," the red ranger sighed. "I just found out my big brother's coming to town."

"Yeah that'd bum me out too," Blake joked. Hunter smacked him on the shoulder. "No man for real what's…what's the matter?"

"Nah it's just," Shane bit his lip, unsure of how to describe his brother. "You know, he's like, the perfect son."

"Hey," Sarah spoke up. "There's no such thing as perfect."

"He's successful," Shane continued. "He's got a great job, nice house. He's not much into skateboarding."

"Why doesn't he try motocross?" Dustin suggested. They all walked towards the door to leave.

The red ranger rolled his eyes. "Not the point dude. Trust me, it would take more than some big air to mellow out my brother."

"Sounds to me like he's a business man that needs to unwind a bit," Katey shrugged, catching up to her boyfriend.

* * *

><p>"Cam says our bikes won't be ready for a week," Dustin sighed. The morphed rangers stood in a loose triangle, each grouped by academy. They were in the quarry for training and getting ready to start. Unfortunately, the winds and Eloise and Katey's bikes got trashed last time.<p>

"Well," Shane stepped forward. He and Tori headed for the thunder cycles. Sarah was already on hers, waiting to start. "I guess we'll just have to practice with these two."

"I'm game," Tori agreed.

"You sure?" Blake asked, turning to face them.

"Uh, careful," Hunter warned.

Dustin groaned. "I can't watch."

"This is going to be ugly," Katey agreed.

"Right there with ya," Eloise turned around with them. Behind them, Shane started up Hunter's tsunami cycle.

"Come on Tori."

"I'm right with you," the blonde nodded. Despite Blake and Hunter's protest, the blue and red rangers drove off. It didn't last long when both began spinning in circles and losing control.

Sarah looked up and realized something. "They're too powerful."

"Holy guacamole!" Dustin blinked as they watched the other two rangers crash.

"Sorry guys," the red and blue rangers apologized.

* * *

><p>"Yep," Tori sighed as Blake, Dustin, and Eloise loaded the tsunami cycles into the mobile command center. The others were off to the sides, watching. They had all demorphed and now adorned their ninja uniforms. "You really tweaked them good."<p>

Hunter crossed his arms over his chest. "Wow, that was productive."

"Come on Shane," Tori urged as the red ranger came over. "We can't let these guys show us up!"

"Good luck with that," Sarah smirked. If anyone could beat the Bradley's, it was the triplets, especially Sarah.

"Huh?" Shane blinked, missing most of that. "Oh sorry. I can't really focus right now."

"Your brother's visit is really messing with you," Katey placed a hand on her boyfriend's arm, reassuringly. "Huh?"

"Yeah," he sighed. "Hey look, I gotta go. I got to meet him at the skate park, and he would totally freak if I'm late."

"Just be cool Shane," Blake advised.

"Yeah you haven't seen him in a while," Eloise agreed. "Maybe he's changed." Shane nodded before kissing Katey and taking off.

* * *

><p>"Listen, Shane," Porter began speaking to his brother as they walked along. He was clearly older and all about business. "Mom and dad are a little worried about you."<p>

Shane stopped and picked up his skateboard. "Well, what do you mean?"

"Well Shane," he began. "You're not a kid anymore, okay? You're growing up. And we're kind of wondering what's next."

"Next?" the red ranger frowned.

"Well you know, it's a big world out there," Porter stated. "Have you made any plans at all for what you're going to do for the rest of your life?"

Before Shane could answer, he and his brother were caught off. Blurs of pink gold, and white sped by on roller skates.

"Hi Shane!"

"Hi Shane's brother!"

"Later guys!"

Before they disappeared from sight, the one in white turned, blowing a kiss to Shane. The ninja waved back at them, smiling.

"You know them?" Porter turned to his brother.

"Yeah," he nodded. "My girlfriend and her sisters. And anyway, I've been kind of busy lately."

"That's what I was afraid of," Porter rolled his eyes.

"Look it's not what you think, okay?"

"I think you should spend a little less time skateboarding and a lot more time focusing on what's more important in life."

"You mean what's important to you?" Shane stopped walking.

Porter turned to him. "I didn't make the rules. I just follow them."

"Yeah well I don't. I can't believe you come over here and start bagging on me when you have no idea what I've been going through."

"So tell me."

"I can't."

"I have a business appointment," Porter huffed, adjusting his tie. "We will talk about this later." He left, leaving the boy alone. That's when the triplets sped by again. This time though, they stopped near him.

"Didn't go so well?" Sarah mused, taking note of the look on his face.

"Don't let him get you down," Eloise advised again.

"Hey come on," Katey grabbed his arm. "Let's go for some ice cream. That makes everything better!" Without warning, she dragged Shane away. Eloise and Sarah shared an eye roll before following.

* * *

><p>"So he wants you to follow the family business?" Eloise frowned. She and her sisters along with Shane were at the ice cream parlor. Shane had his arm wrapped around Katey as they sat. They each had their own ice cream in their hands, slowly eating it.<p>

"In a way, yes."

"And you're trying to tell him that it's not what you want," Sarah continued. "But he won't listen?" That didn't seem fair. If one of her sisters had something to say or wanted her to listen to an idea or thought, she would. Sure it was a normal thing for sibling rivalry to occur, but siblings should also look out for each other.

"Yeah."

"Well, keep pushing," Katey suggested, licking her vanilla ice cream off the cone. "Make him listen. If he doesn't see that you're happy doing what you are, then trying to impress him isn't worth it. You should do what you love and don't let other people tell you otherwise."

"Yeah like take me for example," Sarah added. "I love motocross and singing. If someone told me I stunk, then I would ignore them. Or if they told me I should change, I wouldn't listen."

"And me," Eloise helped. "I love bowling. Sure I have some pretty bad days where I can't score over a hundred, but that doesn't stop me. And if someone tells me to give up, I'm not going to walk away from something I love."

"You're right," Shane concluded. If his brother couldn't see he loved doing what he did, then what was the point of trying to impress him? "I…"

"Horrible timing," Katey groaned as their morphers interrupted them.

* * *

><p>"Glad you could make it," Hunter spotted the four rangers enter. He and the others were already morphed and fighting off the Kelzaks. The newest alien monster had attacked civilians and most were screaming about random things. "Join the party!"<p>

"Ninja Storm…"

"Element Storm…"

"Ranger Form!"

The four morphed and hopped into the fight. The triplets attacked the Kelzaks as Shane did the same. As always, it wasn't the Kelzaks that were a big problem. Shane called on his battlizer and took things higher. He switched it into flight mode and fought. With it at full power, one good blow wiped out the foot soldiers. Motodrone and the alien monster fled as Shane landed.

* * *

><p>"I've analyzed the brain waves of the people Eyesak attacked," Cam stated. The results of the scans were shown on the mainframe in front of him. As usual, the rangers had gone back to ninja ops after battle for some information. Shane wasn't there. He was explaining things to his brother. "It seems his collar can harness their deepest fears."<p>

"Fears?" Sarah croaked. Katey and Eloise, who were beside her, took a hold of her hands, trying to comfort her. No one else paid attention to it.

"That's low," Tori commented. "Even for Lothor."

"We better make the repairs to the tsunami cycles just in case we need them," Katey sighed.

"Someone had a little accident," Blake looked at Tori.

"We'll go with you," Dustin offered. "Some of us could use the practice." They all moved away from the mainframe.

"One little spill and suddenly you're a road hazard?" Tori pouted. Shane was walking in as they left.

* * *

><p>"Why can't I?" Sarah demanded. They were all helping to fix the tsunami cycles as Shane was talking with Sensei. The four girls had taken theirs and gone off to their own separate corner. The boys were close by, but still on the opposite side of the room. "Give me one good reason why you won't let me go to fight."<p>

"Because your fear is…" Katey bit her lip, trying to find the right word to describe it. "It's…"

"Dark and painful?" Eloise helped. Katey sighed and rolled her eyes.

"If you wanna put it that way, yeah."

"I have to agree with them," Tori put in. After all, since the brunette had confided in her back on the sinking island, Tori had been helping out as well. And she could guess what the fear was. None of the girls knew it, but the three guys were now listening in from where they worked.

"It's not fair," Sarah whined. "Besides, who said that one of us would get trapped in one of those collar things?"

"We don't," Katey stated. "But we're not taking that risk with you."

"You know, I'm pretty sure we can get Sensei to agree if we ask him," Eloise mused. When Sarah and the others went missing to the island, Katey and Eloise had gone to Sensei to see if he could help any. Which of course, meant they told him Sarah's secret.

"He knows?" Sarah gaped.

"Hey, we were worried and you were missing," Katey defended. "Excuse us if we were being protective."

"I have a feeling I'm not gonna win this argument, am I?" Sarah groaned. The guys – well, mostly Dustin – were confused on what they were talking about.

"Yep."

* * *

><p>"Guys!" Sarah called as she entered Storm Chargers later that day. Respecting her sisters' wishes, she refrained from the fight. Shane, Tori, Katey, and Dustin all got trapped in their fears, but overcame them quickly. And as usual, it took the giant megazord to take the alien down. Now, as Shane was at the skate park with his brother, the others had gone back to Storm Chargers or wherever they felt like going. Sarah was running into the shop, seemingly excited about something.<p>

"Whoa where's the fire?" Katey frowned, wondering if her sister had lost it. Sarah dragged her over to the counter, where a radio sat. Reaching for the switch, she turned it on. What came out of it made Sarah grin. Katey's eyes widened as she recognized the song.

"No way," she gasped. The two began cheering in delight as the song played on.

"What's going on?" Hunter frowned as he walked over. He and Dustin had been fixing up a couple bikes in the garage and he came over to see what was going on.

"I'm on the radio!" Sarah gushed. Hunter paused to listen to the song playing. Before he could get a word in, Katey was already talking.

"How did you manage that?"

"Apparently," Sarah breathed. "Aunt Tanya heard about the Totally Talented thing, showed her record producer the tape of me singing, and next thing I know, it's on the radio! And I'm going to be working with her come summer!"

"But what about Lothor?" Hunter wondered.

"Well obviously after he's gone," Sarah rolled her eyes. "Aunt Tanya understands."

"Come on," Katey dragged her sister out. "Let's go celebrate!"

* * *

><p>AN: So what'd you think? What do you think Sarah's fear could be? Next up is "Down and Dirty." I'm not skipping "Gem of a Day," I'm just switching the show order for this story's purpose. Anyway, thanks to reviewers!


	20. Down and Dirty

**Triple Threat**

**Chapter 20: Down and Dirty**

_A/N: I know it's supposed to be "Gem of a Day," but for the purpose of this story and a few scenes I have in mind, I switched the two episodes around. So, after this one, I'll do that one. Then it's on to the final two chapters and epilogue to this story. So, what's going to happen in this one?_

_Oh, I'm also excited because when I looked to see what the next samurai episode would be, I noticed it had two new ones: a Christmas one and one where Jayden's sister comes in. If you wanna see what I mean, Google it and choose the Wikipedia link for the list of episodes._

_Thanks to Dean Winchesters Baby Girl for being the one hundredth reviewer! And thanks to all those who reviewed this story so far!_

_**Disclaimer:**I only own things not in the show._

* * *

><p><em>"Welcome to the Blue Bay Harbor motocross and the last qualifier before the nationals next month,"<em> the announcer spoke to the crowd. Sarah, Hunter, and Blake were getting ready to race. Kelly was there making sure they had all they needed. It had been a busy rest of the month with their camping trip. Lothor decided to ruin it, and by the end, they were all tired. Now it was a new month and a new day and things were as normal as they could be. _"The top four riders this season will qualify for the big show. So there's a lot at stake here folks."_

"You put in a new air filter, right?" Kelly asked Blake as the four headed to the start.

"Yeah," Blake nodded.

"Did you seal it so no dirt gets in your air box?" Hunter followed.

"Bro I'm not an idiot."

"Hey," Sarah looked around. "Has anyone seen Dustin?"

"No," Blake shook his head as they reached the bikes. "I thought he'd be here for sure." The three riders hopped on their bikes, getting ready to start. Kelly walked to the sidelines to watch.

Hunter turned to the two beside him. "Crazy huh?"

"What's that?" Sarah wondered.

"Well even if one of us wins," the blonde began to explain. "It's not like we can bail and fly around the countryside racing." The timer began.

Blake scoffed. "Dude, I just want to prove I can beat these clowns." Sarah glared at him. "As long as I do that man, it's all good."

"I'm far from a clown Bradley," she growled. "And you have yet to beat me in a race." She faced forward and put her helmet on with a smirk. "Don't get too disappointed."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hunter frowned.

"What do you think it means?" the brunette grinned. She loved challenging them. The two put their helmets on and got ready. "Losers buy winner's dinner?"

"You're on!" the Bradley brothers accepted. Within the next five seconds, they were off. The gates went down and the riders sped off along the track. From the sidelines, Kelly, who was now joined by Eloise, cheered.

_"The gates dropped,"_ the announcer narrated. _"And there they go! And it looks like a clean start from the gate with Hunter Bradley gaining an early lead on the inside track. Now it's Hunter and Blake Bradley out in front and they're battling. And now Sarah Oliver is joining in the mix. You'd never know these guys are friends."_ The three ninjas were now tied for first as they continued on. _"They come into the last turn side by side by side, and oh, Blake takes the lead! And Blake comes out on top in that exchange. Folks that's just good clean racing."_ Hunter and Sarah tried to catch up, but they didn't make it. Blake pulled across the finish line. Sarah crossed it close behind with Hunter a second behind her.

* * *

><p>"Nice win bro," Sarah smiled as she congratulated her friend. "You actually found the guts to beat me." She and Blake were dragging their bikes over to the Storm Chargers van.<p>

"You let that happen?" Blake narrowed his eyes suspiciously. If anything, he knew Sarah would never let others win without giving it her all.

She shrugged as Hunter came over. "Maybe I did, maybe I didn't." Before Blake could continue, they notice Hunter smash his helmet to the ground.

"You're gonna scratch your helmet," Blake warned.

"What was that?" Hunter demanded, looking at his brother. Sarah frowned, confused. "You totally high sided me."

"I didn't," Blake snorted. "You came under me."

"That's ridiculous!" Hunter shouted.

"Besides, you wanted to race, I was racing."

"Do you realize this means I don't make nationals?"

"So what? You said you can't go anyways."

Kelly walked over, unbeknownst to the fighting boys. Eloise had headed over to the freestyle competition. Hunter began walking away. Blake slammed the wrench he was holding down into the toolbox.

"Hey!" he called, stopping Hunter. "You know what I think? I think you're just mad because you got beat by your little brother. If it was anyone of these other guys, Sarah included, it would've been a clean pass. But because it was me…" Hunter growled and started away again.

Kelly decided to step in. "Hey, is everything all right here?" The three watched as Hunter kicked a chair and stormed off.

"Just great," Blake grumbled. He moved away in the opposite direction of his brother. Sarah turned to her cousin.

"Hunter's just a bit jealous Blake beat him and stormed off," she explained. "I'm going to go see if I can find Hunter before he blows something up."

"Just be careful," the red head warned. The two went their ways.

* * *

><p>"Hunter?" Sarah called as she walked through the forest. She had followed the blonde into here and lost sight of him. The brunette had been searching for a few minutes and wasn't sure if he was even still in the forest. Well, that was until she spotted him sitting on a tree stump a few feet away. "Finally."<p>

"What do you want?" he huffed. She picked up on the angry tone in his voice. Sighing, she took a seat on the stump next to him.

"I want to know what was up with you back there," she stated calmly. If anyone could get through to him, she hoped it was her.

"He high sided me," Hunter repeated. Had she not seen what happened?

"So?" Sarah frowned. "If I remember correctly, when we were racing before you guys moved, I used to high side you two quite a bit and you guys never complained."

Hunter looked at her. "But that was then."

"I think you really are just jealous he beat you," Sarah turned to him. She could sense his anger.

"I'm not jealous," he turned in her direction. "I know what I saw."

"Well maybe you're overreacting just a bit," she tried to reason. So far, this was getting her nowhere. She was getting frustrated and he was not cooperating at all. She knew that there may be more to this than what he was saying, but she let that part drop.

"Overreacting?" he scoffed, looking at her. "I was not…" whatever he was going to say was cut off when Sarah crushed her lips to his, kissing him. Hunter was shocked, to say the least. After realizing what was happening, he relaxed and kissed back.

* * *

><p>"Hey, have either of you seen Sarah?" Katey asked Blake and Tori. No one had seen Hunter or Sarah since the race and they walked off. Blake was complaining to Tori while they sat in the sports shop. He was upset about his brother's behavior. And Katey was worried about where her sister was.<p>

"Not since the race," Blake grumbled.

"Haven't seen her all day," Tori shook her head, glaring at Blake for his attitude.

"What about Hunter?" Katey hoped.

"Nope."

"Thanks anyway," the brunette rolled her eyes. She walked into the garage where her boyfriend was working. Shane was looking at blueprints for something when she walked in. She smiled at him and he smiled back. "Hey, have you seen either Hunter or Sarah?"

"Can't say I have," he sighed. "Can't find them?"

"No and I'm getting worried," Katey groaned. Shane wrapped an arm around her comfortingly. Since his brother's visit, Katey had confided in him why she, Tori, and Eloise wouldn't let Sarah fight against Eyesak. Of course, he hadn't told anyone he knew, but Katey told Sarah and Eloise she told him. So Shane knew how not knowing where Sarah was was upsetting his girlfriend.

"They'll show up," he tried to assure. Before he could say something else, a blur of gold dragged the girl away and over to the counter.

"What's going on?" Katey asked her sister.

"You are not going to believe what I just saw," Eloise breathed. She still couldn't believe she saw it. It was still processing in her mind.

"What?" Katey demanded, now eager to know as well.

Eloise regained her breath and spoke as calmly as she could. "Okay so, I went to search for Sarah and Hunter after Kelly told me that she followed him into the forest. I think she said Sarah was going to try and talk to him or something…"

"Get on with it," Katey urged.

"I saw Sarah and Hunter locking lips!"

Katey's eyes went wide and her jaw hit the floor. "You're not serious, are you?"

"I'm dead serious."

"But I thought she was…I mean…"

"Yeah, I know."

"What are you two planning now?" Dustin wondered as he came over. A towel was pressed against his forehead as Shane and Tori joined them. Blake had apparently left the shop a little bit earlier.

"You alright Dustin?" Eloise asked, concerned for her boyfriend.

"Yeah you don't look so good," Katey added.

"Yeah no I just got a lot of things on my mind," Dustin shrugged. The five were interrupted when they heard a familiar beep. Shane raised his morpher to his mouth.

"Go for Shane."

_"Shane, you guys better get over here,"_ Cam reported.

"On our way," he nodded. The five ran out of the shop.

* * *

><p>"Hey, what's going on?" Shane asked as the five ran in. Hunter, Blake, Sarah, and Cam were already there, waiting. Sarah looked fine, but Hunter looked kind of lost or dazed. Katey and Eloise, upon seeing it, smirked. Blake was still looking upset about something.<p>

"Look at this," Cam instructed. The rangers knelt down beside him to get a closer look. On the laptop, a video feed of a giant zord played. "And more importantly, listen."

_"Come on rangers,"_ a familiar voice called. _"Where are you? Don't you want to come out and play? It's just little old me."_

"Is that who I think it is?" Dustin frowned.

The girls blinked. "Kapri?"

"You are correct, girls," Sensei nodded. "There is no time to waste. You must intercept her right away before she can do any damage."

"I'll initiate the zord sequence from here, and then join you," Cam stated. Those with zords nodded and backed up, standing. They got ready to morph. Katey and Eloise watched with a pout. After all this time, they still didn't have zords.

"Before you go," Sensei spoke, causing them to face him. "Blake, Hunter, remember, whatever differences you may have right now, you must put them aside when performing your ranger duties."

"I will if he does," Blake huffed.

"Don't worry about me dude," Hunter snarled. But there was something in his voice that didn't make that sound believable.

"Well now that we got that settled," Shane rolled his eyes.

"Ninja Storm…"

"Thunder Storm…"

"Element Storm…"

"Ranger form!"

"Ninja Ranger Power!"

* * *

><p>"Hey Kel," Dustin called as he entered the store. The battle had finished and it was a lot. Once Cam had left to help them fight off Marah, Kapri, and Shimazu in the zords, Katey and Eloise returned to Storm Chargers. Now the fight was over and one villain was down for good. The three girls looked up upon hearing Dustin's voice. "Can I talk to you for a sec?"<p>

"Sure," Kelly put down the papers she was holding.

"Um…I've made a decision," he began.

"A decision about what?" Katey piped in. Eloise already knew what her boyfriend was going to say.

"I'm giving up racing," Dustin declared, shocking two of the three girls.

"What?" Kelly blinked. "You're not serious."

Dustin nodded. "Yeah I am."

"Please tell me this has nothing to do with what we talked about," Kelly begged.

"Look," Dustin sighed. "I really like racing…"

"Then why would you give it up?" Katey wondered.

"Because I've realized that I love freestyle. And that's what I want to do, and um, I don't want to let you down, and you've been so good to me."

"Look," Kelly suppressed an amused grin. "Storm Chargers is about action sports. And freestyle motocross is an action sport. So if that's what you want to do, then I'm behind you one hundred percent. And so is the shop."

"Thanks Kel," Dustin smiled. "It's awesome." Kelly nodded before turning to her cousins.

"Now you two," she looked at them, curiously. "Where's your sister?"

"We dunno," Eloise shrugged. They did know, but they didn't want Kelly to walk in on Sarah if she was talking to Hunter about earlier.

* * *

><p>"All right," Hunter stated as he and Blake sat on their bikes, getting ready to have a small rematch. "Five laps."<p>

"Five laps," Blake agreed. The two put their helmets on and got ready. Neither noticed Sarah coming up to watch. "Let's settle this once and for all."The two boys sped off, each trying to pass the other. Sarah rolled her eyes as she watched. When the two boys finished, they stopped over by a fence and Sarah began walking over.

"Good race," Blake commented as he removed his helmet. "You totally railed that last turn."

"Yeah," Hunter sighed. "Thanks. You were right."

"About what?" the navy ranger frowned.

"What you said earlier," Hunter replied. "You beat me fair and square. It's hard to admit that your little bro does something better than you do."

"Listen man," Blake explained. "Today I might be better, tomorrow I might not be. But we're always going to be bros. Just gotta remember that."

"Yeah, we do," Hunter nodded.

"So," Blake began. "What happened with you and Sarah earlier when she followed you?"

Hunter chuckled as Sarah got closer. "Like I would tell you." He put his helmet back on and sped away before he could be asked any more questions. After all, he was still unsure about what happened as well.

"Come on," Blake groaned as he watched Hunter leave. Sarah came up to him and laughed.

"Just be glad you two aren't fighting."

* * *

><p>AN: Aw, so Sarah and Hunter had their first kiss! So what'd you think? Sarah and Hunter won't be a couple yet, or will they? That'll be in next chapter, which is "Gem of a Day." And after that, you'll see why I switched these two episodes around. So what'll happen next time?


	21. Change

**Triple Threat**

**Chapter 21: Change**

_A/N: So I decided to turn this chapter into a filler chapter. Why? Because I don't like "Gem of a Day" and I wanted to make a Sarah/Hunter fluff chapter where they become a couple, and this is it. Anyway, so what will happen between Sarah and Hunter? What do the others know? Starts at the end of "Gem of a Day."_

_**Disclaimer:**I own nothing in the show._

* * *

><p>"Hey," Sarah spoke as she spotted Hunter sitting on a rock in a clearing. Earlier today, they had to face Vexacus and Condortron. And it was all because Hunter had found the remains of the gem of souls. Because of it, Cam managed to breach Lothor's shield surrounding the ship. Of course, they didn't manage to free the ninjas, but they came a step closer. Now, everyone had gone off to their own things. "They told me I'd find you here." She walked over and sat next to him. "No more surprises buried out here, I hope."<p>

"No," Hunter shook his head.

"Cam says thanks for giving him the gem shards," she tried to ease the slight tension. "It must've been hard for you to give them up."

"They weren't doing me much good out here," the blonde shrugged. "It didn't do him much good either."

"It got him on to the ship," Sarah pointed out. "If it hadn't been for the attack, the ninjas might be free."

"You think we'll ever get back up there?" Hunter wondered.

"Personally," she began. "I don't wanna go up there. It scares me. But if it's to help mankind, then I hope so." Hunter nodded. Sarah could tell there was something more. "There's more, huh?"

"Can I ask you something?" he turned to her.

Sarah nodded. "Only if I can ask you something as well."

"Fine," the crimson ranger agreed. "Why did you kiss me the other day when you chased after me?"

"Because it felt right," she sighed. And she had been wanting to do that for a while. She just wouldn't admit that part. And she knew that he wanted it for a long time. But her answer seemed to satisfy him. "Now I have a question for you."

"Go ahead."

"Why have you and Blake been acting more protective of me than you ever have since the totally talented thing?"

Hunter looked down and sighed before explaining what they knew.

* * *

><p>"Can I help you two?" Sarah frowned at her sisters. With the others out doing whatever (and Hunter getting ready for their date; he had asked her after he explained a few things), it was only the girls working at the sports shop today. It was a slow day, but there was still a lot t be done. Katey and Eloise were staring at their sister with curiosity.<p>

"What was it like?" Eloise asked.

Sarah blinked. "What was what like?"

"Oh don't play dumb," Katey groaned.

"I'm not playing dumb," Sarah rolled her eyes.

"Oh come on!" Eloise huffed. Sarah moved over to a rack of shirts and began restacking them. "You know we're talking about your kiss with Hunter the other day!"

"My kiss with Hunter?" Sarah raised an eyebrow. When they had made plans for a date, they agreed to keep their relationship secret, knowing it would drive the others crazy. So, it meant that if anyone saw anything, they'd deny it. Sarah settled for a laugh. "That's a good one."

"Wait," Katey paused. "Are you denying it?"

"I'm not denying something that didn't happen."

"But…but…I saw you!" Eloise stuttered. "I saw you two kissing!"

"We weren't kissing," Sarah shook her head. Pretending was fun. "We were talking. I don't know what you saw, but we were talking. There was no kissing or anything like that involved. Now if you excuse me, I have some work to do." She sauntered off, a smile coming to her face when her sisters weren't looking. Eloise and Katey were speechless.

* * *

><p>"No one asked questions?" Sarah asked Hunter as they arrived in the park. Hunter had a picnic basket with him. For their first date, they wanted to do something simple. So, a picnic under the stars was fine. It was night now and their friends were all at their homes. As far as they knew, no one picked up on their dating.<p>

"Blake did," Hunter admitted. "But I managed to get him off our trail." They found a spot and set up the blanket. Once that was done, they sat and started digging through the basket.

"Eloise said she saw us kissing, but I managed to distract her and Kay," Sarah stated. She grabbed a sandwich out of the bag and began eating. Hunter followed suit. The stars lit the sky as they ate. "So what made you decide to finally ask me out?"

Hunter sighed. "Well, since I moved here, I thought you were still dating that jerk. When I found out you weren't and why you weren't, I wasn't sure if you would say yes."

"That's considerate of you," she smiled.

"Did you know I had the biggest crush on you since middle school?" he chuckled.

"Would you believe me if I told you I did as well?" Sarah smirked. "You should've asked me out then before he did."

"I didn't know he was going to," Hunter defended himself. "I didn't even know he liked you."

"Well you know how that ended up," Sarah rolled her eyes. "But I don't wanna get into the past right now."

"Alright but who else knows about what happened?" Hunter wondered out of curiosity.

"The only ones who don't are Dustin and Cam."

They sat in silence as they finished their meal. They had soft music playing near them. The moon shined on the lake they faced. And unbeknownst to them, their friends were watching.

* * *

><p>"I knew it!" Eloise grinned triumphantly. She and Katey were spying on Sarah's date with Hunter to prove her theory. The two had followed them secretly and have yet to be to caught. This was thanks to their ninja skills.<p>

"I owe you ten bucks then," Katey grumbled. She hadn't believed her sister at first, but after seeing this, she couldn't help but agree. "We so got to tell the others later."

"Ooh look," Eloise pointed as both stood. Hunter held out his hand to Sarah and she took it. The two girls watched as the couple began to slow dance to one of the songs playing. They shared a smile and ran off.

* * *

><p>AN: So it's short, but I didn't think of anything else to write. So there you have it. Sarah and Hunter's first date. What'd you think? Two chapters left! There's a poll on my profile, so check it out!


	22. Storm before the Calm Part I

**Triple Threat**

**Chapter 22: Storm before the Calm**

**Part I**

_A/N: Poll is still on my profile. I'm thinking that as I go, I'll do all the stories for one season, then the sequels for the next season, and so on in each series. So here's the next chapter in this story! It's time for the final battle against Lothor, so what's going to happen? I have a few twists and turns planned. And if this chapter sucks, then I apologize but my I always write when my iPod is playing and it sometimes distracts me._

_**Disclaimer:**I own nothing in the shows._

* * *

><p>"I can't believe this!" Dustin cried as he entered Storm Chargers, carrying a box of oil. The triplets were nowhere to be seen and only Kelly knew where they were. It had been a good couple of weeks and summer was just beginning. At the start of the school year, Sarah would be going to LA, staying with her Aunt Tanya and Uncle Adam while she carried out her Totally Talented prize. And Hunter would be accompanying her as her bodyguard, appointed by Tommy and Kim. Eloise and Katey – much to their disappointment – would be going to Reefside to finish their senior year. "I ask for four stroke oil, they send me this two stroke stuff! Bah! What am I supposed to do with that?"<p>

Over by the counter, Kelly and Shane were laughing. A paper rested in the red head's hands.

"What?" Dustin demanded. "What's so funny?"

Shane walked over. "Hey look, forget about the oil and pack your bags." He patted the boy on the shoulder and moved to the couches.

"Why? Where are we going?"

"You wanted to freestyle," Kelly smiled as she walked over, handing him the papers. "Well guess what. You're gonna get your chance. Fill it out and sign it. We have to get it in straight away if you want to make the deadline."

"This is for the US Action Games!" Dustin gaped. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah," Kelly nodded. "And by the way, under sponsor, write 'Storm Chargers.'" She walked away. Dustin blinked in shock.

"Sponsor?" he turned to face Shane, who stood of the couches. "Hey, did you know about this?"

"I'm going too!" he danced around. "For skateboard baby yeah!"

Dustin turned to the door where Tori was entering. "Hey, Tori, aw check it out!"

"Oh," she noticed the slip. "Kelly's sponsoring you to go to the US Action Games in freestyle."

"Yeah. How'd you know?"

"She showed me this morning," the blonde went to join the red ranger. Hunter and Blake both walked in.

"Hey guys, guess what?"

"Yeah I know," Blake spoke. "US Action Games, right? That's awesome!" the Bradley brothers joined their friends as Dustin frowned. The yellow ranger walked over to them and sat on the table.

"What?" he scoffed. "So let me get this straight…Everybody knew except for me? Is that about right?"

"Yeah that's about right," Tori smiled.

Dustin turned to the navy ranger. "Hey, didn't you test today for Roger Hannah, the Factory Blue sponsorship?"

"That's right," Tori realized. "How'd it go?"

"There was a photographer there from 'Dirt Works' magazine," Hunter answered. "Said he hasn't seen anyone test that fast since McGrath in '91!"

"So what's the deal?" Dustin wondered.

"Well, factory ride if I want it," Blake shrugged.

"Why wouldn't you want it?"

"Come on," Blake replied. "Don't you think I'm a little busy around here?"

"Yeah but how can you pass up an opportunity like that?" Shane frowned.

"That's what me and Sarah told him," Hunter stated.

"Speaking of Sarah," Tori looked around. "Where are the triplets?" That's when they heard Sarah and Eloise's laughter from the door. And Katey's grumbling was somewhere in there. When they stepped into view, the white ranger was sporting a cast on her right ankle and using crutches to walk. Sarah and Eloise were laughing at some video on Sarah's phone. The three sat with the others as Tori looked at Katey. "What happened to you?"

"She messed up on a trick she was practicing and sprained her ankle," Eloise chuckled. Sarah had filmed it and aside from the ending, the whole routine filmed was amusing.

"And unfortunately, until it heals," the white ranger seethed. "I'm out of commission."

* * *

><p>"Hey," Tori walked over to the others a little while later. The boys, Sarah, and Eloise had set to work on repairing some bikes. Katey was hobbling up beside Tori. "Did any of you guys happen to tell Sensei we're going to the Action Games?"<p>

"Uh-oh," Shane looked around.

"Not me," Sarah blinked.

"Hey, what about Cam?" Dustin brought up. "Did you guys ask him if he wanted to go with us?"

"So it slipped all of your minds?" Cam stared at his friends. They were facing him and Sensei as they explained their plans. "I mean, Dustin I can believe…"

"Hey," the yellow ranger interrupted. "I was the one who remembered."

"It's true," Shane backed him up. "He was."

"I can understand how this could have happened," Sensei nodded. "It is a great honor to compete in such an event. I can only imagine the excitement can be quite a distraction."

"So is it all right if we go?" Tori hoped.

"Yes, of course," Sensei agreed. They erupted into cheers.

* * *

><p>"This is ill!" Dustin awed as they all hopped out of the two Storm Chargers vans. One wouldn't hold all ten people, so the girls took one as the guys took the other. Skaters, motocross riders, and regular people there to watch filled the area.<p>

"You guys better check in," Kelly advised. "I'll make sure the gear's okay. Come on Katey. You're helping me."

"But…but," the brunette started to whine as she followed the red head.

"We'll check the place out for ah…" Hunter began. Sarah glared at him for almost finishing that, but it was before she remembered they were keeping their relationships secret.

"Let me guess," Tori interrupted. "Chicks?" the three other girls shared an eye roll.

"Now that you mention it," Hunter scoffed. Sarah gave him an amused look and he rolled his eyes in understanding.

"Come on," Cam urged as they started away. "I'll cruise with you."

Blake frowned. "Cyber Cam?"

"Not cyber Cam," the green ranger smiled as they walked along. "Who says real Cam can't cruise?"

* * *

><p>"No no I'm telling you it's the other way around," Sarah argued with Hunter as she and Cam were heading towards the information booth. They had all split off into groups of three, the triplets going with their boyfriends and either Tori or Blake.<p>

"Then how did it end up like that?" Hunter wondered.

"Uh, guys," Cam began as he spotted something in the distance.

"Not now Cam," both rangers ignored him.

"Yes now," he continued. Deciding to see what was so important, the two turned. Coming towards the competition, or what seemed to be their direction, was a group of Kelzaks, led by Marah and Kapri. People were running away, screaming. The three rangers shared a look. Then, as one, they bolted for the skate ramp. When they got there, they stopped the villains.

"Oh great," Kapri rolled her eyes as the rangers came forward.

"Hey," Cam spoke up. "You lost?"

"We look lost?" Marah retorted.

"What a pain," Kapri agreed. She opened the PAM and pressed a few buttons. "Kelzak Furies." The Kelzaks appeared at the top of the skate ramp. Hunter, Cam, and Sarah got ready to fight.

"I think we might need a few extra hands," Sarah mused as Kelzaks surrounded them. The aliens charged, allowing Marah and Kapri to escape and take care of what they had to. Sarah, Hunter, and Cam began to fight. Somewhere in the beginning, they got separated into little groups, each taking on a bundle of Kelzaks. Of course, the Kelzaks fought back.

About halfway through the fight, five more people joined. Two were familiar to Sarah, but the other three were completely unrecognizable. Sarah joined the two she knew in fighting and the three seemed to be clearing a few groups. The other three started to help fight as well. Cam and Hunter frowned and looked at them briefly before continuing. The fight raged on.

"You have to get out of here!" Cam groaned to the incomers.

"Dude, we're just trying to help," the brunette wearing a backpack stated.

"You can help by standing aside," Hunter retorted. Sarah rolled her eyes as she listened to them bicker. It was a good thing she knew the other two they weren't yelling at. "And getting out of our way!"

When it ended, the Kelzaks, Marah, and Kapri had all disappeared. The three kids who had arrived regrouped, helping their friend up. Sarah hugged the other two, who were much older, and jumped on the man's back. Hunter, getting a brief look at them, also recognized who they were. They were Sarah, Katey, and Eloise's parents.

"What were you guys thinking?" Hunter demanded of the three kids.

"We were thinking you were in trouble," the kid who fell huffed. "You should be happy we were there."

"No," Cam shook his head. "You should be happy they all decide to dematerialize. You have no idea what you're dealing with."

"I'm gone," the kid shrugged.

"Me too," the girl agreed. They turned and walked away.

* * *

><p>"They were interested in this area here," Cam sighed as he and the other ninjas stood around the grassy area. Tommy and Kim, after saying hello to their other daughters, went to find Kelly in the crowd. "But…It must've all been a diversion."<p>

"I don't see anything," Eloise blinked.

Katey noticed something about Cam's amulet. "Hey, what's wrong with your amulet?"

"What do you mean?" the green ranger frowned. He looked down and saw it was freezing over. Cam grasped it but let go quickly.

"What is it?" Tori frowned.

"It's frozen," Cam stated.

"Frozen?" Dustin snorted. "Dude, it's like, eighty degrees out."

"No kidding," Cam agreed as he held it to the light. "I better get back to ninja ops and do some tests on it there. See what this is all about."

"I'll come with you," Katey offered. "Not much I can do around here anyway." She and Cam took off for Ninja Ops as the others headed back into the crowd to wait.

* * *

><p>"I don't know dad," Cam spoke to his father as he ran scans over the amulet. Katey was helping Sensei with a bit of organizing. She didn't want to be at the action games and stand on her ankle. Besides, the doctor ordered rest. "I can't figure out why the amulet reacted that way. It's even drawing power from the reactors."<p>

"It hasn't done something like this before, has it?" Katey wondered as the lights briefly flickered. Cam shook his head.

"How has it reacted in the past?" Sensei asked.

"Well, once or twice," Cam recalled. "It's gotten really warm, but that was only when something good happened."

"Interesting," Sensei thought it over. "One might conclude that…"

"Since warmth comes from good," Katey interrupted, catching on. "Cold must come from bad or evil."

Cam realized that was true. "I can't believe I didn't think of that. I must be losing my edge."

"Some concepts," Sensei acknowledged. "Though they may seem simple, are the most difficult, especially to those that pertain to the powers of good and evil."

* * *

><p><em>"Rangers,"<em> Cam spoke through the communicators. Upon hearing them beep over the noise of the crowd, they all listened in. Kelly was discussing things with Tommy and Kim, therefore the three missed the beep. _"I'm sending the zords to you."_

_"There's a big fish in a little pond you need to deal with,"_ Katey added.

"On our way Cam," Shane confirmed with a nod.

"I'll head to Ninja Ops and see what I can do from there," Eloise suggested. After all, she didn't have a zord, and Katey was out of commission. The seven ninjas slid by Kelly, Tommy and Kim.

"Where are you guys going?" the red head frowned.

"Uh, bathroom," Dustin excused them as they walked by.

"All of you?" Kim raised an eyebrow.

"We'll be back," Hunter assured. "We promise." When they were gone, the three adults shared an amused look. That was the best excuse they could come up with?

* * *

><p>"Ready?" Shane asked as the six with zords got out of sight and stood in line. Eloise streaked back to Ninja Ops.<p>

"Ready."

"Ninja Storm…"

"Thunder Storm…"

"Element Storm…"

"Ranger form!"

"Ninja Ranger Power!"

"You guys ready to roll?" Shane wondered as the six sat in the Thunderstorm Megazord. The other five confirmed the thought and rolled forward towards Vexacus. "Bring it!" Vexacus drew his sword and repeatedly slashed at them. They fell down, losing balance.

"You should watch your step," he warned. The megazord stood back up.

"Lion blaster!" they all bellowed as they fired. Vexacus was hit slightly, but defended himself for the most part.

"Strumming his pain with my fingers," Shane summoned the mammoth zord.

"Mammoth zord!" They shot again, and when the smoke cleared, Vexacus was nowhere in sight. And this worried the rangers.

"Land Shark!" the fish cackled as he reappeared, streaming towards them on his shark. The blow caused the two megazords to split apart and crash to the ground. "Victory is mine!"

"I don't think so," Hunter sneered.

"It's thunder and fire time," Sarah smirked.

The three rangers in the thunder megazord got ready for battle. "Power disk, locked and dropped." With their newly gained sword, they marched over to Vexacus.

"Ready for more?" he taunted. The rangers sliced Vexacus back. They flipped behind him and gabbed a hold of him.

"Watch out!" Shane warned. The thunder megazord brought their sword to clash violently with the fish monster.

"Goodbye thunder and fire rangers," he grinned. He swung his sword into them as well, and both were being destroyed.

"It's gonna blow!" Shane cried.

"Get out of there!" Dustin ordered. But it was too late. The thunder megazord and Vexacus went down. An explosion trailed behind them as they fell.

* * *

><p>"Cam," Shane called into the communicators as the three wind rangers, visors opened, walked on the grounds. They were checking out the thunder megazord damage, trying to find their friends. "We've reached the thunder zord wreckage. It doesn't look good."<p>

"Any sign of Hunter, Blake, or Sarah?" Tori picked up.

_"I'm getting infrared heat signatures in the area,"_ he reported. _"But there's a lot of interference."_

"We can't pinpoint an exact location," Eloise groaned.

"Keep trying to establish contact," Shane advised. "We'll head back to ops and regroup."

* * *

><p>"This is so frustrating," Cam sighed. The four people currently in Ninja Ops were standing by the computer, searching for the now missing rangers. "I still can't get a fix on Hunter, Blake, and Sarah."<p>

"That's weird," Katey observed. "Cyber Cam's gone too." Earlier, they had sent the cybernetic replica out to fix something regarding the samurai star chopper.

"Keep trying," Sensei urged. "Keep trying."

"Yes Cam," a maniacal voice from the entrance to Ninja Ops agreed. The four whipped around to see Lothor, Marah, Kapri, and Cyber Cam. "Keep trying." The space ninjas tossed Cyber Cam forward and he stumbled over to the others. "Hello, nephew."

"How did you get in here?"Eloise demanded as Cam came to stand between the two girls. Right about now, Katey was wishing she was anywhere but here. She didn't need any more broken bones than she already had.

"Your reprogrammed cybernetic replicant led us inside," Lothor stated. "And I used my DNA handprint, the same as my brother's…or what it used to be… to take us the rest of the way."

"I am no brother of yours," Sensei corrected. "Our family tie has long been broken."

"You'll never get out of here with him," Cam stepped forward.

"I didn't come for him, nephew," Lothor smirked. "I came for you."

Cam chuckled. "You're dreaming Lothor."

"Perhaps," he shrugged. "But is it so wrong to dream of a world where the ultimate evil rules over all those inhabit it, when I, Lothor, command an army of thousands and all those who live in my shadow must bow down to my greatness? Is that so wrong?"

"Uh, yeah?" the two girls scoffed.

"Fine," the evil space ninja growled. "Have it your way." He fired towards Cam, and the three ducked out of the way as a battle began.

* * *

><p>"What happened?" Shane gaped as he, Tori, and Dustin entered the now destroyed Ninja Ops. They were in their ninja uniforms and no one was in sight.<p>

"It's trashed!" Dustin gasped. The two boy's fear grew when they noticed their girlfriends weren't in sight.

"Cam!" Shane called. "Kay? El? Sensei? Cyber Cam?" nothing. "Where are they?"

"Don't worry," Dustin tried to stay calm. "They'll be here somewhere." And he hoped they were.

"They have to be," Tori agreed as they began to look around. "If anyone can survive this, it's them."

* * *

><p>AN: So here's the end of part one. What's going to happen next time? What happened to Sarah, Hunter, Blake, Katey, Eloise, Cam, and Sensei? What twists and turns in the next chapter will last through the sequel?

Thanks to all those who reviewed this story!


	23. Storm before the Calm Part II

**Triple Threat**

**Chapter 23: Storm before the Calm**

**Part II**

_A/N: Final chapter then onto the sequel! Yay! What happened to Eloise, Katey, Sensei, Sarah, Hunter, Blake, and Cam? What twists and changes are going to last through the sequel? What's going to happen in general?_

_**Disclaimer:**I only own things not in the show and things that didn't happen in the show._

* * *

><p>"This can't be how it ends," Shane blinked back tears. They couldn't find anyone anywhere, and it was only him and Tori and Dustin in ninja ops. It was destroyed, and they needed answers. As he tried to move a piece of debris, they heard a familiar voice enter the conversation.<p>

"Whoa, what happened here?"

They turned to see Hunter and Blake walk in, but no Sarah. This lessened their worries slightly.

"You guys made it," Dustin stood, as did the others. They met in the middle. "I thought you'd be toast for sure."

"Vexacus torched the thunder megazord," Blake explained. "So we ejected."

"Where's Sarah though?" Tori asked. Knowing what she did, her concern was more for the brunette. "Didn't she eject too?"

Blake and Hunter looked down and shook their heads. It was Hunter who replied.

"We searched, but we could find her." The two boys looked around the room. "Where's Cam and the girls?"

"Don't know," Shane sighed.

"Sensei?"

"Lothor got here before we did," Dustin bit his lip.

"We were too late," Shane added.

"Better late than never I always say," a familiar voice grabbed their attention. They turned to see Sensei, in human form, walking in. Beside him was Katey, still on crutches and a cast on her ankle. The only thing different about her was the cast on her now broken arm. On her shoulder sat something, but they couldn't tell what.

"Sensei!" the wind ninjas ran to hug their mentor. "You're okay!"

When they stepped back, Hunter spoke. "It's good to see you…finally."

"And you're like, uh, totally normal," Dustin added.

"Lothor's energy blast reversed the transmutation and allowed me to return to my human form," the man explained.

"And what happened to you?" Shane asked his girlfriend, who he had an arm wrapped around, careful not to crush her.

"I got a broken wrist," the white ranger grumbled.

"Wait," Dustin looked around, noting his girlfriend wasn't there. "Where's El?"

Katey sighed and directed her eyes to her shoulder where a ball of fur rested. The others, aside from Sensei, cocked their heads in confusion. The white ranger nudged the fur ball with her finger, making it wake up.

"What?" it grumbled. As it took a standing position, the others could see it was a guinea pig wearing Eloise's ninja uniform. And when it spoke, it sounded like her.

"What happened?" Blake blinked.

"Eloise got turned into a guinea pig," Katey sighed. "Kind of how Sensei was." Dustin pouted. Now he was dating a guinea pig? He remembered when he had switched bodies and ended up one, and it was not fun.

"But where is Cam?" Tori continued.

"He has been captured," Sensei looked down.

"We'll get him back sensei," the water ninja assured.

Sensei nodded. "It will not be easy Tori. My darkest fears have come to pass. Lothor is preparing to open the abyss of evil."

"Are you serious?" Blake raised an eyebrow. "But I thought that was just…ninja folklore."

"It is no coincidence Blue Bay Harbor is home to the Wind Ninja Academy," Sensei explained. "We are the guardians of an invisible gateway. A gateway, that once opened, will allow all the evil of ages gone by to escape."

"Then why hasn't Lothor opened it before now?" Shane questioned.

"The abyss can only be opened when it is filled to capacity. Even then, it can only be opened by a mighty force."

"The samurai amulet," Eloise realized. They others had to blink a few times to get that through their heads. The idea of her being a guinea pig was still a shock to them.

"Yes," Sensei agreed. "I believe Lothor intends to use Cam's powers to open the abyss and allow the army of evil to enter our world."

* * *

><p>"Sarah!" Tommy yelled as he and Kim searched around the zord wreckage. From where they were at the games, they had watched the megazord fight. They knew that out of their daughters, only Sarah had a zord. And they knew she was in the wreckage. They were hoping they could find her and hoping she wasn't dead.<p>

"Where are you?" Kimberly followed. They each took to looking at different ends of the wreckage. It was a lot of metal on the ground. And if anyone was caught in it, then it could be deadly. They'd have to be very lucky to have survived it.

As they were about to conclude that no one was there, they both heard a faint and weak cough. Slowly, they turned in that direction. Kim ran over to where she heard the noise, Tommy behind her. As she searched through the debris, she finally found a morpher, still attached to a wrist that lead to a body.

"Tommy!" she called. He ran over faster and helped her move the giant piece of debris. When the piece was out of the way, Sarah lay there, coughing weakly, battered, and bruised. Carefully and slowly, not to injure her more, Tommy picked her up bridal style. Kim looked ready to cry, memories of the last time Sarah was beaten this bad coming to mind. The two Oliver parents shared a look of concern and confusion.

* * *

><p>"We have to stop the abyss from opening," Shane stated as they all sat around. They still had nothing on where Sarah was. "There has to be a way." Ninja Ops was still trashed, but they had managed to make room for sitting around.<p>

"We need help," Blake spoke up. "Ninja help."

"Where are we going to find that?" Katey frowned. Eloise still sat on her shoulder.

Hunter lit up. "Lothor's ship. Every ninja on the planet is locked up there."

"We could take the dragon force vehicle," Dustin realized, standing up along with Tori.

"Wait," Hunter stopped them. "Blake and I should go alone. We've been onto Lothor's ship. We know where to look for the others."

"The dragon force vehicle is in the zord bay," Sensei turned to them from his spot by the bookcase. "Be careful, and thank you for your courage."

"You can thank us when we come back," Blake suggested. The two turned and ran out.

* * *

><p>"What are we going to do Tommy?" Kim sighed as they sat on the ground beside their daughter. Tommy had laid Sarah on the ground carefully. The two didn't know what to do and were trying to think of the best to make of this. Sarah had a pulse and continued coughing weakly from time to time.<p>

Tommy thought for a moment. In his time as a ranger, they usually never got beat this bad. He hoped his other two daughters were okay, aside from the injury he already knew Katey had. Then he heard a voice in his head.

"_To those who are Ninjetti, all things are possible…"_

That's when he lit up in realization.

"Kim," he turned to his wife. "I have an idea." He placed a hand in Sarah's, and Kim did the same action on the other side. Both shut their eyes and concentrated until they began glowing pink and white.

* * *

><p>"I keep thinking it's my fault," Shane looked down as he sat beside his girlfriend. Eloise had jumped onto Dustin's shoulder to try and comfort him. Tori sat in the middle of everyone. Sensei was still by the bookshelf, watching them.<p>

"That's crazy," Katey pouted. "How could you have done anything differently?"

"Been a better ranger," he scoffed. "If we'd destroyed Lothor sooner, none of this would've happened."

"Dude, things happen for a reason," Eloise stated.

"You guys ever think if we hadn't been late to class that day, we wouldn't even be power rangers?" Dustin mused.

"We were always meant to be rangers," Katey frowned. Was it only her and her sisters who understood that things happened for a reason?

"She is right," Sensei agreed. They all turned to him.

"What do you mean?" Shane asked as they walked over.

Sensei handed them a piece of paper. "This is the last entry on the scroll of destiny." It showed a picture of four people, two girls and one boy.

"Hey, it's us and Sarah," Dustin smiled.

"No way," Tori chuckled.

"As you can see," Sensei got their attention. "You were late precisely so that you would be the ones to become power rangers."

"And you knew this all along?" Eloise wondered.

"Why didn't you show us this sooner?" Katey followed.

"Would you have believed me had you not learned the truth for yourself?" the wise man retorted. "I have never doubted the scroll's prophecy. And neither should you."

"So what happens next?" Shane asked.

"This is the end of the scroll," Sensei looked at the paper. "It does not say who will be victorious…only that you must be there to face Lothor at the abyss of evil."

"That's where we'll be," Shane accepted. Katey and Eloise stepped back as the other three morphed and left. Now it was a matter if Sarah showed or not.

* * *

><p>"I think it's working," Kim breathed as Sarah began to move more. She was glowing as well, unsure of what was going on. When the glows faded, Tommy and Kim released their holds on her. Sarah blinked awake and the first thing she saw was her parents concerned faces. She moved to sit up and they helped her.<p>

"What happened?" she groaned.

"We found you under the zord wreckage," Tommy explained as Kim hugged her daughter.

"Mom, need to breathe," Sarah choked. Kim backed up a little. "Last thing I remember is the eject systems failing when Vexacus cut right through it."

"Thank god you're all right though," Kim let out a sigh of relief. "Now come on," she helped the girl get to her feet. Tommy helped as well. "You got a fight to get to."

* * *

><p>"Goodbye nephew," Lothor cackled as he moved in for the kill, samurai amulet in hands. The other rangers who were able to fight were there, fighting. Those who could morph were morphed. Hunter, Blake, and Cam had joined the fight and they were still waiting on Sarah. The ninjas they freed were helping as well.<p>

"He's not going anywhere," Shane stated as the wind rangers came to his rescue. "Got it?"

"Fine," Lothor huffed. "I'll take you in his place!" He held the amulet out as it began glowing. The three rangers were tossed away, demorphing and losing their powers in the process. "You fools. Haven't you had enough?" All of them who regrouped were shot down again. They managed to stand. "Let's finish this!"

The six ninjas charged the villain. None of them were in morph, having lost their morphing powers. Sarah had yet to show, but they were all hoping she was at least all right. Shane was first to be chucked back, followed by Cam. Dustin went down next with Hunter not far behind. Blake fell and Tori was last. Shane charged again along with the others. Of course, as all fights were, this was brutal. But it was perhaps the worst one yet. When they were all down again, the three wind rangers gathered their strength and started to shove Lothor towards the abyss of evil, which had opened earlier. However, he managed to fling them back. But they would have it.

"Incoming!" a new voice cut in. They didn't see anyone. They only saw what looked like a pink dragon charge Lothor. To avoid damage, the wind rangers jumped out of the way. The dragon clawed Lothor and knocked him towards the abyss as a brunette joined the wind rangers. "Hey guys. What'd I miss?"

They all looked at her, taking not of how beat she looked. But they were relieved to know she was alive and breathing. The dragon retreated back to her and disappeared. Lothor stood near the abyss, the four rangers facing him.

"I have your ranger powers," Lothor cackled, not taking note of Sarah, who frowned at that part. "You are at my mercy once and for all!"

"We won't let you win," Shane shook his head.

Lothor snorted. "What can you do to me without your powers?"

"We may not be power rangers," Sarah smirked, playing along with whatever Lothor was thinking. "But we still have power! Power of fire!"

"Power of Air!"

"Power of Earth!"

"Power of Water!"

"Ninja Powers!"

The wind around Lothor picked up. The four ninjas brought their hands together, combining their powers. Cam, Hunter, Blake, and the ninjas watched on in slight awe and jealousy.

"No!" Lothor shouted as he was drawn into the air. The beams of power hit him, making it impossible for him to move. With pure concentration and determination, they threw him into the abyss, causing it to close. They dropped their stances as they realized he was gone. And now that he was, Tori grabbed the brunette into a big, protective older sister hug. Sarah was glad to return it as the other guys came over.

"What happened?" the blonde demanded.

"I got trapped in the zord wreckage when the eject systems failed," she shrugged. She looked around. "So uh, what just happened with this?"

"Lothor's evil," Blake blinked. "It must've overloaded the abyss…"

"Causing it to implode on itself," Cam finished.

"So he's gone," Dustin sighed. "Really gone?"

"I believe so," Cam nodded.

Hunter finished the questions. "And our ranger powers?"

"Aside from Sarah, Katey, and El," Shane checked his morpher. "They're gone too."

Sarah checked her morpher, noting it still had power. She didn't have hers drained as well, and she knew Katey didn't because she wasn't at the fight, and she could only trust what they said about Eloise's powers. So if they wanted, they could morph into their suits again.

She looked up at her friends around her. "Where are my sisters anyway?"

At that, Tori, Shane, Hunter, and Blake bit back laughs, Dustin frowned, and Cam looked on in confusion.

* * *

><p>"Third place," Tori smiled as she, Kelly, and Sarah stood by the vans. The competitions had resumed and were over. Kim and Tommy had gone to see about their other two daughters. Now, Blake and Hunter were walking towards them with Dustin in the middle, holding a trophy. "That's awesome."<p>

"Yeah my boy came through," Blake nodded.

"I'm so glad you changed to freestyle," Kelly commented. "You've got a real career ahead of you."

"Hey guys," Shane ran over to them, happy about something. "You won't believe this! You know the guys from Truth Trucks? They want to sponsor me!"

"That's great!" Sarah bounced. She knew that her sister would be happy to hear that later. Speaking of which, they still hadn't told her what exactly happened.

"National tour and everything," he continued.

"What did you tell them?" Kelly wondered. Shane just smiled.

* * *

><p>"Shane Clark," Sensei called as the nine rangers stood in a line. Katey was still sporting broken bones and Eloise, for some reason, was still a guinea pig. She sat on Sarah's shoulder. They were graduating the academies today and the ceremony had just begun. The red ranger stepped forward to take his diploma.<p>

"Tori Hanson," he continued. Tori did the same.

"Dustin Brooks." Dustin grinned as he took his and bowed.

"Blake Bradley." The navy ranger followed suit.

"Hunter Bradley." Hunter copied the actions. In the crowd, Sensei Omino smiled at his students.

"Sarah and Eloise Oliver," Sensei called both at once. Sarah was taking both scrolls since Eloise couldn't carry it and sat on her shoulder. They both bowed and took their spots.

"Katey Oliver." Katey smiled as she did the same.

"And finally, Cam Wantanabe." Cam lit up as he accepted his. He stood back with his teammates as Sensei continued. "You have all earned the badge of honor, that is, to graduate from the wind ninja academy. I could not be more proud of you… of the sacrifices you have made for your school, and, indeed, for your planet. The world is a better place today because of you." The rangers let out a big cheer.

* * *

><p>"So when do we leave?" Hunter wondered as he and Sarah walked along. Eloise had hopped onto Dustin's shoulder earlier. Katey was walking with Shane and Cam was helping register new students.<p>

"Aunt Tanya said any time this week," Sarah grinned. Now that Lothor was gone, she was going to go use her prize from Totally Talented and become famous. With her aunt's help, of course. "But we have to take Fizzy with us. If not, she might eat El."

"Still can't believe she got turned into a guinea pig," Hunter chuckled. He was going with Sarah as her bodyguard. They still hadn't told others they were dating, but Tommy and Kim had trusted him with the job to help protect her. Adam and Tanya didn't mind, having met him before as well when the girls were growing up. And they would be staying with the two for while they were there.

"Yeah but this is gonna be great!" the brunette bounced as they caught up to Tori and Blake, who had been talking about his motocross career.

"Hey," Hunter greeted. "Sensei Omino just asked me to be the head teacher of the thunder academy."

"That's great," Tori smiled as the four continued on.

"And I get to start my recording career!" Sarah continued bouncing around. Both the other ninjas looked at Hunter for an answer towards her hyper demeanor, but all he did was shrug.

"Hey," Shane breathed as he and Dustin caught up to them. Eloise was still sitting on Dustin's shoulder. "You guys ready to do this?"

* * *

><p>AN: Decided to cut it off there. So what'd you think of this final chapter? Coming soon will be the sequel "Three is a Magic Number." It will be set in the Dino Thunder days. So Eloise is a guinea pig (she will get turned human again early in Dino Thunder), Katey has a sprained ankle and broken wrist, and Sarah, aside from being bruised in the zord wreck, is fine and going to become a famous singer. What's going to happen next time?

Thanks to everyone who's reviewed this story so far!


End file.
